


The Sofa in Mr Ruta's Office

by MissGillette



Series: Secrets of Eastern Palace Boarding School [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Explicit Sexual Content, Hylian Sidon, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Verbal Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 50,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGillette/pseuds/MissGillette
Summary: Link has harbored a crush on his teacher, Mr. Ruta, since his first year at Eastern Palace Boarding School. Things take a turn when Mr. Ruta hears rumors of Link writing oddly specific love poems in his composition class.





	1. My Love is Like an Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> So right away, y'all are probably wonder why this isn't tagged with "Underage." That's because, in parts of our world and in BotW/Hyrule canon, Link being 17 would make him an adult. In the USA where I'm from, he'd be a minor. So that's why the "Underage" warning is missing, and I've opted for the "Choose Not to Use Archive Warnings" instead. But let me be clear: **Link is 17 in this story.** Sidon is 28. So if that grosses you out, hit the back button. I don't wanna hear your bullshit. Otherwise, enjoy!
> 
> Wanna make it official? [Follow this](http://missgillette.tumblr.com)

Before today, Link hadn’t known about the loveseat in Mr. Ruta’s office. He’s never even been in here before, never needing one-on-one meetings with any of his teachers. The sort of words they apply to him during quarterly reviews are “quiet” and “well-behaved” and “intelligent.” He’s not a troublemaker, not a boy of scuffed knuckles and snarls. It escapes Link as to why Mr. Ruta would send someone to collect him from his composition class, then. They just saw each other this morning during Classic Athletics. It’s the physical education course Link enrolls in every year he returns to the Eastern Palace Boarding School. He has access to sports and activities otherwise not afforded to him: archery, fencing, and various martial arts from around Hyrule. He’d much rather spend time with other  “quiet” and “well-behaved” students learning how to aim with a bow and find the right angle in his wrist to punch correctly. Besides, Mr. Ruta is there. Link blushes and squirms on his feet while watching his fellow Hylian finish reading and grading some papers on his desk.

Mr. Ruta is one of the shining beacons of light at this school. It’s not terrible. But Link would rather attend the public school in Castle Town than spend nine months out of the year far to the east, at least four hours away from home. Mr. Ruta makes it worth it. Mr. Ruta has found a delicate balance between compassion and professionalism. He knows how to read their moods, knows how to comfort them without stepping over the line. The only time Mr. Ruta ever touches them is to correct their form or stance during class. Link would never think anything sinister or ill about him, despite the nerves twisting his stomach. He’s thought about this office a great deal while he’s alone. Mr. Ruta is always there with his brown skin, his radiant smiles, his large hands…

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” Mr. Ruta sighs while setting aside his pen and scooting the papers away from him. He regards Link with the same smile Link had just thought about, like he’d read Link’s mind. “Anyway, how are you? It’s only been a few hours since we saw each other.”

Link remembers this morning, how Mr. Ruta had to correct the angle of his elbow while nocking an arrow. He’d been too high, and Mr. Ruta had stepped up behind him and lowered Link’s elbow with two fingers just above the joint. Link hadn’t even jumped when that mellow voice murmured in his ear, “Keep your elbow level. You’ll strain the muscles in your shoulder, drawing like that.”

Link hadn’t thought anything of it. Then again, Mr. Ruta had never stood that close to him before. So close that the pleasant cloud of Mr. Ruta’s aftershave had wrapped around him and tickled the back of his throat. Even now, Link lifts his nose just a bit while trying to recapture that alluring scent. But Mr. Ruta is ready with more words on his lips. Those golden eyes Link thinks about so much are firm in their gaze with thin eyebrows lowered some. Mr. Ruta must have something serious they need to discuss. Oh Hylia, had the man caught Link smelling him earlier? Does Mr. Ruta somehow know all the fantasies Link has cultivated over the three years knowing him? Link breaks out into a sweat while standing in front of Mr. Ruta’s desk. He pales a shade or two as well, and that doesn’t escape Mr. Ruta’s notice.

“Please, don’t fret,” Mr. Ruta says gently. “You’re not in trouble, Mr. Farore. I called you to me to… explain some things I’ve heard. Through the grapevine, so to speak.”

Swallowing hard and voice cracking when he speaks, Link mumbles, “Yes, sir?”

Mr. Ruta hums and flicks through a few papers on his desk. It’s more cluttered and messy than Link thought it would be. It’s a real-to-life detail he’ll have to add to his fantasies, especially the ones where Mr. Ruta sweeps an arm to clear his desk before—

“Ah, here it is.” Mr. Ruta flourishes a single piece of paper and squints at it. He’s not nearly old enough for reading glasses yet, but he’d look handsome in them. “I’ve heard some rumors running around. And I’m not one to believe in them or entertain gossip. It’s damaging for group morale, especially in the close quarters we keep here. But then this was brought to my attention and well…” Mr. Ruta turns his wrist around, offering the single sheet of paper to Link. “I can’t very well ignore physical evidence, can I? Would you be a dear and read this to me?”

Link gives short, jerky nods while reaching for the paper. It’s not until his eyes settle on the short lines, the obvious stanzas that it dawns on him what this is. Eyes impossibly wide and stomach sinking into a black hole, Link’s head shoots up as he stares at Mr. Ruta. Mr. Ruta’s hands, one cupped over the other, supports his chin as he watches. His hair is pulled back like always, braided down his back despite the length being out of regulation. Some hair near his face is too short to join the thick braid, and it frames his high cheekbones in a pretty sort of way. Caught up in his panic, though, Link is barely able to keep the image of Mr. Ruta in focus. He forgets to breathe, and when he remembers how, Link sucks in a terrible, loud lungful of air. Mr. Ruta continues to watch him, not giving away his emotions.

“Mr. Farore, the paper, if you please.”

Acid burning the back of his throat, Link clutches both edgse of the paper while staring down at it. He might cry. It’s a poem he’d written for the same composition class he’d just left. It’s a… specific poem, short but full of enough details to make it obvious to Mr. Ruta exactly whom the poem is about. He’d been overwhelmed with pride while writing it, finally grasping the vague idea of poetry that had eluded him. Even his composition teacher had smiled and nodded at him when he’d turned it in. Poetry doesn’t come easily to Link, but when he’d sat and let his mind fill with images of Mr. Ruta and his voice… Well, his hand had practically written that and many other poems without much thought from him. But to know Mr. Ruta is aware and the mystery of how he became aware, who told him… Mr. Ruta clears his throat, startling Link. Trembling in his school uniform, Link licks his dry lips and stutters out the words he’d written.

“My… love is like an a-arrow. Thwack it goes, into my heart, with every glance, touch, and word.” Link bites his lower lip and flushes in shame while reciting it all.  “My love’s voice is the… the thrum of the string. Hmmm it goes, into my ears, with every breath, laugh, and sigh. My love’s beauty is like fletching. Shhh it goes, between my fingers, exciting me with red, brown, and gold.”

Link wishes he could stop. He’s dizzy with nerves, about to be sick. There’s only one stanza left. And Mr. Ruta had told him to read it all.

“M-My love’s body is like the bow. Mmm it goes, against my skin, curving with every turn, draw, and… release.”

The paper crumples in Link’s hands as he curls his fingers into the page. He bows his head to avoid Mr. Ruta’s eyes, probably still watching him. Mr. Ruta’s chair squeaks as he sits up and laces his fingers together on top of his desk. Shoulders hitching, Link wonders how many other poems of his Mr. Ruta has read, if someone stole his journal from his room, if Mr. Ruta has turned the pages and read every detail about them together. Mr. Ruta’s sigh draws Link’s watery, red eyes up. He’d finally given into one of the urges trying to tear him apart. Tears hotter than his cheeks fall as the humiliation from reading this poem out loud threatens to suffocate him. Link watches Mr. Ruta rub a hand over his mouth and chin. Those golden eyes stare at some unknown point on his desk before they flick up to take in Link’s tense shoulders, his droopy ears, and his lip bitten between his teeth. Another sigh spills out of Mr. Ruta’s nose before he gathers himself to speak.

“That poem, Mr. Farore… It is about me, is it not?”

Gritting his teeth as more tears squeeze out of his eyes, Link whispers, “Yes.”

His mellow voice is soft as Mr. Ruta says, “I thought as much. The rumor I’d heard, or rather teasing from other faculty, as that you might have a… soft spot for me. It’s not unheard of for students to have little crushes on their teachers. I’m certain everyone has at some point in their youth. As I said before, I’m not one for gossip. So when confronted with such water cooler talk, I denied it. Your composition teacher thought for sure she was correct and gave that poem to me, to one up me, I suppose.”

The paper crinkles more in Link’s hands as he struggles to not break down. Heart in his throat and skin too tight over his bones, Link trembles with so much pent up fear and sorrow. The only outlet for his boiling emotions is the paper caught in his hands. He’ll tear it to shreds before sobbing in front of Mr. Ruta. If only the building would collapse on top of him right now, or maybe the floor sink and devour him. Leave Mr. Ruta unharmed, just absorb his presence and delete it from the world. Link’s back will ache later from how hard he’s tensing, but he can’t stop it.

“Mr. Farore, will you look at me, please?”

He can’t. There’s no way he could ever hope to open his eyes and face what he’s done. Will Mr. Ruta report him to the headmaster? What a scandal this will be. He’ll never be able to show his face once word gets out. What will Link tell his parents when he’s kicked out of school? He’d only had one year left, he’d been so close—

“Link,” Mr. Ruta says softly. “I’m not upset with you. Please, look at me…”

There’s something left unsaid at the end of Mr. Ruta’s sentence. It hangs between them, but Link isn’t sure what it is. He can’t think about much of anything over Mr. Ruta’s voice saying his name. Some of his teachers address him by his first name. Not Mr. Ruta. Everyone is “mister” that or “miss” this. It’s an easy way for the man to not show favoritism to students. He treats them equally, although Link likes to think Mr. Ruta spends extra time with him, helping him perfect his archery and fencing. It’s the singular class he always passes with full marks. Physical tasks like that come easily to him. Link is better with something in his hands like a bow or sword than a pen. Except these damn poems which have gotten him into this mess. Link cannot deny Mr. Ruta’s request, though, not after the Hylian’s mellow voice spills his name. Sniffling, Link blinks at Mr. Ruta through the protection of his blond bangs.

With Link’s eyes on him, Mr. Ruta rises from his chair and steps around his desk. Link remains tense from his emotions, but does not flinch at Mr. Ruta’s movements. Mr. Ruta would never hurt him, never strike him like some of the teachers threaten to. Link’s shoulders tremble as Mr. Ruta offers him a soft smile and sits on the loveseat that had caught Link’s eye upon entering the office. Link turns to face his teacher, but makes no other movement. Feet flat on the floor, Mr. Ruta reclines against the back of the sofa and pats the space next to him. He doesn’t have to say anything to coax Link over. With the offer given, Link scuttles to the spot, twists on a heel, and falls heavily into the spot beside Mr. Ruta. And when Mr. Ruta reaches over to gently tug the wrinkled poem out of his hands, Link lets it go without a fuss.

Mr. Ruta holds the page up to re-read before murmuring, “This is beautiful, Link. Did I really inspire you so deeply?”

Fingers twisting in his navy slacks, Link nods and replies, “Yes, sir. I’m… I’m sorry, I—”

“Don’t apologize,” Mr. Ruta interrupts with the same, gentle way he’s spoken all along. “I’m not upset. I didn’t bring you here to punish you for this.”

Mr. Ruta sets Link’s poem aside and turns just enough to make eye contact.

“R-Really?” Link asks, still using the cover of his bangs to avoid Mr. Ruta’s intense eyes. “But, um… sir, the poem…”

“It was lovely,” Mr. Ruta insists. “Pure and from the heart. I understand why your composition teacher was so eager to show me, besides the allusion to myself in it. You’ve said to me in passing that you don’t like writing, poetry especially.” Mr. Ruta smiles brighter at him. “But there it is, a poem worthy of reciting.”

Link’s stomach twists horribly under such praise.

“But sir, it’s… Your my teacher. I shouldn’t—”

Link sentence dies on his lips when the back of Mr. Ruta’s hand pets his bangs away. That done, he wipes away some of Link’s tears, too. They don’t fall as steadily as earlier, but one trickles down every so often. Link’s eyes flutter shut at such a tender caress, and his exhale blows over the cufflinks in Mr. Ruta’s dress shirt. His suit jacket, the same navy as Link’s for the school’s colors, remains draped along the back of his desk chair. Link forces his eyes open to stare at the small space separating their thighs. Why is Mr. Ruta comforting him like this? Touching him and giving him that tenderness he so desires? Mr. Ruta wipes away tears on the far side of Link’s face, and Link glances at the man over the bump of his wrist.

“It’s not unnatural to have feelings for someone you admire, or someone who pays attention to you. Shows you kindness.” Mr. Ruta holds Link’s chin in his fingers and urges Link to look up at him. “I had suspected myself that you might feel this way, but of course discarded those thoughts for propriety’s sake. I’m in a position of power over you, and I don’t want to abuse that.”

“I like you,” Link blurts out. He bites his lip and slams his eyes shut at the tiny smirk on Mr. Ruta’s face. “I like you of… of my own free will, sir. You didn’t do anything wrong, didn’t pressure—”

Link’s words again peter out as lips capture his. Link jumps against Mr. Ruta’s soft mouth, too shocked to do anything. Mr. Ruta pulls back after a second and pauses to see what Link will do. But Link doesn’t back down, doesn’t try to yank his chin out of long fingers holding him. A little hum tingles Link’s lips when Mr. Ruta kisses him again, and Link returns that soft call. Link’s hands tremble as they lift slowly from his trousers and hold on to Mr. Ruta’s arm. Mr. Ruta pecks a few more kisses on his lips before sitting up straight. He doesn’t release Link’s chin. Link’s breath trips over Mr. Ruta’s thumb as he pets moisture left there by their kisses. Link’s overactive imagination throws up the idea for him to kiss Mr. Ruta’s thumb, to welcome Mr. Ruta into his mouth. Blushing hotter than before, Link settles for the first idea and purses his lips to the pad of Mr. Ruta’s thumb. It slips away after that brief peck, and Mr. Ruta drops his hand back to his own thigh.

A lump in Link’s throat almost prevents him from stuttering out, “M-Mr. Ruta, I… please, sir…”

“What you’re asking is very dangerous, Link.”

Biting his lip, Link nods and murmurs, “I know, I… I’m sorry.” Link’s hands slip down to Mr. Ruta’s resting loosely on his thigh. Link covers brown skin with his fingers and begs, “Please, I won’t tell anyone. I don’t want to… to hurt you, just… I’ve liked you for so long.”

Mr. Ruta’s hand flips over under his and captures some of his fingers. Link leans his forehead into Mr. Ruta’s bicep while clutching at his hand. Mr. Ruta’s left hand, his dominant hand, reaches across his body to pet Link’s hair.

“Please, don’t cry, Link.” Lips kiss the top of his head as Mr. Ruta murmurs into his hair, “No more tears, darling. I hate to see you so upset. May I… hold you?”

Link nods, of course wanting anything Mr. Ruta is willing to give. He’s not expecting Mr. Ruta’s hands to find his hips, lift him like he weighs nothing, and settle him to straddle Mr. Ruta’s thighs. Link’s eyes fly open as Mr. Ruta guides his head to rest on a shoulder. That hand lingers on the back of Link’s head, fingers diving through the strands collected in a ponytail low on Link’s head. His hair technically violates regulation, too. It’s too long in the back, and his bangs cover his eyes. But after the first year here, when a few teachers held him down and cut his hair while he kicked and screamed, they let it go. Link shudders at the memory and hides his watery eyes in the shelf of Mr. Ruta’s shoulder. Their positions are highly inappropriate—him sitting in Mr. Ruta’s lap, legs spread wide around the man’s thighs—but Link doesn’t care. He’s fantasized about more, about dirtier things. Mr. Ruta’s arms circle around him, and the Hylian holds him just like he’d wanted.

“Hush, little Link, it’s all right.” Mr. Ruta rocks him a bit as Link’s back trembles from keeping his emotions at bay. “No more crying. Everything will be all right.” Mr. Ruta leans back far enough to kiss his cheek a few times before whispering in his ear, “You’re such a bright student, so kind and full of wonder.” Mr. Ruta kisses just below his ear and sighs, “Such a good boy.”

That praise unwinds some of the tension in Link’s stomach. He takes the risk of going too far and relaxes against Mt. Ruta’s chest. The pleased hum in his ear lets Link know he hasn’t overstepped any unknown boundary. He’s not sure what’s going on, what Mr. Ruta’s plans are. Link has kissed—many times, in fact—his long-time crush today, which is something he never thought would happen. The world is his oyster right now. Anything could happen. Link smiles and rubs his cheek into Mr. Ruta’s dress shirt. With his face tucked close to Mr. Ruta’s neck like this, it takes nothing for Link to inhale his aftershave again. Mr. Ruta chuckles against his chest and sweeps a hand up and down his back. Link’s layers of undershirt, dress shirt, and navy jacket don’t allow for much sensation. But the pressure of Mr. Ruta’s hand is there, and Link relaxes more in his arms.

“Better now?” Mr. Ruta asks before kissing his hair. “You don’t feel like you’re crying anymore…”

“I’m okay,” Link tells him with a voice roughened from emotion. It breaks and cracks, showing his age more than anything. Link’s arms wound around Mr. Ruta’s neck squeeze him tightly before relaxing again. “Thank you, sir. This must be um… weird for you.”

Mr. Ruta chuckles lowly in his ear, “Only a little. I’m just glad you’re feeling better. I thought you were going to pass out while reading your poem. It truly is beautiful, Link. I’d love to hear more, if you’ve written anything else about me.”

“I’ll stop, if you want!” Link blurts out, holding Mr. Ruta tighter again. “I’m sorry, sir, really—”

Mr. Ruta’s chest jumps under him as the man barks out a laugh.

“Link, please, never stop being who you are. If you want to write poems and other things about me, please do so. I’d… rather you not turn them in for a grade, though.”

“Of course,” Link agrees with a blush. He hides his face in Mr. Ruta’s neck and mumbles, “I have other poems about you… Lots of them. I’m sorry if that’s weird.”

Both of Mr. Ruta’s hands rub up and down Link’s back as he explains, “Not at all. Don’t be ashamed of your feelings for me, Link. Like I said, it’s perfectly natural to be drawn to someone who is kind to you, who makes you feel special.”

Bravery takes hold of Link’s heart, and he sits up in Mr. Ruta’s arms. Up close like this, Link picks out the tiny freckles under Mr. Ruta’s eyes. Link has them, too, thanks to long days spent in the sun as a child. The gold of Mr. Ruta’s eyes is even more intimidating up close, and Link’s flutter shut under such intensity.

Hands fisting in the front of Mr. Ruta’s shirt, Link mumbles, “Will you kiss me again?”

Breath puffs over his lips before Mr. Ruta asks, “Do you want me to kiss you again?”

“Yes,” Link breathes. His eyebrows pinch together in the middle as he begs, “Please kiss me, sir.”

Link hasn’t kissed Mr. Ruta enough for the man’s lips to feel familiar. But Link tilts his head to press more of his mouth to those lips in order to remember their shape, their thickness. With Link’s hands flat on Mr. Ruta’s chest, it makes it easy for him to bob and weave when Mr. Ruta ends their kisses only to launch into new ones. Mr. Ruta’s hands settle on Link’s hips, pulling him closer and forcing his legs to spread wider in the process. Mr. Ruta hums into their next kisses while slipping his hands under Link’s navy jacket. Next, finger bunch up the material of Link’s white dress shirt and gently slip the hem out from where Link had it tucked into his trousers. Mr. Ruta smiles into their next kiss and captures Link’s bottom lip to press his teeth into it. He lets Link go when Link gasps and squirms in his lap. Link sits up and breathes hard with Mr. Ruta’s fingers almost touching the bare skin of his back. It’s too hot in the room with them sitting like this, no fan, too many clothes… Link swallows great lungfuls of air to try and stop his head from spinning. Is this really happening? Is he actually straddling Mr. Ruta’s lap in the privacy of his office, kissing and moaning into his teacher’s mouth? He’d felt tongue a few times, but Mr. Ruta hadn’t…

“Would you take your jacket off for me?” Mr. Ruta’s smile is soft and open, ready for rejection if Link doesn’t want to. “It’s warm in here, isn’t it? You’re sweating.”

Sweat collects on his skin where Mr. Ruta’s fingers gently pet under his jacket and shirts. Link nods like his head will come off and frantically picks at the four buttons holding his jacket closed. Thankfully, they’re large and mostly decorative and slip through their holes without much fight. Link almost throws his jacket on the floor in his haste to return his hands to Mr. Ruta’s body. But he catches Mr. Ruta watching him out the corner of his eye and thinks better about doing that. The space next to them on the loveseat is of course empty, so Link drapes his jacket in a way that it won’t wrinkle or risk sliding off the couch. That done, Link wiggles in Mr. Ruta’s lap to get comfortable again. His trembling hands find their perch on Mr. Ruta’s shoulders, and Link squeezes the muscles he finds there.

Space remains between their bodies, but Mr. Ruta tugs him that much closer to squeeze it out. Link’s pelvis and belly are flush with Mr. Ruta’s torso, sending little sparks of pleasure to shoot up Link’s spine. Link shudders in Mr. Ruta’s hands and cranes his head forward, wanting more kisses. What’s come over him? He would never be so forward, so needy with anyone else. Link has kissed a few boys and girls in his time, but it’s never been like this. He’d never wanted to continue those kisses, never wanted more. Mr. Ruta leans away, forcing Link to chase his lips until their chests touch, too. Link sits up on his knees and bears some weight into Mr. Ruta’s torso while whining for a kiss. Large hands still hold him by the hips, but now Mr. Ruta’s hands slip under the loose hem of his shirt. The first graze of warm palms on his naked skin shocks Link, and he shoves his body into Mr. Ruta’s without thinking about it. Such a delicious squeeze alerts Link to the fact that he’s hard, pressed hot and needy to Mr. Ruta’s stomach. He’d panic about it, wonder if Mr. Ruta feels his erection, but Mr. Ruta finally gives in to his whining and silent begging for another kiss.

“Mmm, good boy,” Mr. Ruta murmurs just before their lips meet.

Mr. Ruta’s hands are warm, gentle things on Link’s back as their kisses take a turn. Link whines at the way Mr. Ruta’s lips catch his time and time again, how he can’t react fast enough to touch Mr. Ruta’s tongue with his. He’s too worried about the bothersome erection trying to make this awkward. Mr. Ruta’s hands don’t help, either. They flatten along Link’s back and urge them tighter together. Link rocks his body on accident, just trying to get close like Mr. Ruta obviously wants. But that piles on the pressure squeezing his cock, and he moans with abandon into Mr. Ruta’s mouth. Those hands petting him and exciting his skin fall back to his hips. Mr. Ruta coaxes Link to rock his body in small, rolling waves by nudging his hips forward. There’s no way he hasn’t felt Link’s hardness, doesn’t know what’s happening to Link. Link’s fingers dig harshly into the shelf of Mr. Ruta’s shoulders, and they separate with a gasp and some spit shining on both their lips.

Panting hard, Link tries to crane his hips away from Mr. Ruta’s body, despite how wonderful this feels, how he’s like molten metal inside. But Mr. Ruta’s hands are firm at his hips and keep him still. Link’s shoulders hunch up by his blushing ears, and he tears his gaze away from Mr. Ruta’s face. It doesn’t escape Link’s notice that the flawless, brown skin of Mr. Ruta’s cheeks is darker, redder where he blushes, too. He is not as unaffected as Link assumes. Link bites his lip to think that Mr. Ruta is aroused, too, presses an erection to his backside, but Link just can’t feel it through their trousers. Link’s lips are numb, but also somehow buzzing when he licks and bites at them. Should they stop? This is far beyond the point of appropriate student-teacher behavior. But Link wants this, wants this like he’s never wanted anything before—more than he’s wanted friends, more than he’s wanted to go home. Mr. Ruta’s hands still at his hips squeeze him, begging for his attention. And like a sailor to a siren’s call, Link cannot resist.

“I’ll remind you, my darling Link, that it’s perfectly natural for you to have affection for me. There’s no shame in that.” Mr. Ruta stares deeply into his eyes while rolling his own body up, rubbing Link’s front into his stomach. Link’s nails dig into Mr. Ruta’s shirt as his body bows, head thrown back and mouth hanging open. Mr. Ruta leans forward to kiss his neck and grind them harder together. He murmurs into Link’s throat, “This is natural, too. Don’t be ashamed of your body.”

Mr. Ruta rolls them together, harder than before, and Link moans to the ceiling, “Oh, please. Please M-Mr. Ruta, ahhh…”

Link’s whine is almost shrill, voice breaking over Mr. Ruta’s name as he moans it. He whines even more when Mr. Ruta’s hands keep them still, and that wonderful pressure on his cock lets up. Chest caving, Link slumps towards Mr. Ruta and stares down at the obvious bulge in his school uniform. Oh, but why had Mr. Ruta stopped? That could have built up to one glorious, mind-blowing moment. But they’d stopped. Sucking down air to clear the fog between his ears, Link lifts his heavy head and stares pitifully at Mr. Ruta’s waiting smile. Nothing sinister, nothing untoward waits in that smile. It’s the same smile Mr. Ruta would give him after praising his form in archery or saying good morning to him in passing. Link bites the inside of his cheek to stop from whining and openly panting in front of his teacher. Unhooking his nails from Mr. Ruta’s shoulders, Link’s hands slip down to flatten on his chest again. There’s enough space between them for that, although only just.

“You… You don’t have to stop,” Link tells him with a bright blush staining his cheeks and ears. One sad thought registers in Link’s mind as a reason for maybe why Mr. Ruta had stopped. Flicking his head to toss bangs out of his eyes, Link gives Mr. Ruta a mournful look and asks, “Are you… not enjoying this, sir? Is that why you stopped?”

Mr. Ruta’s thin eyebrows flinch towards his hairline, surprised.

“Not enjoying this? Oh Link, of course I am.”

Mr. Ruta’s hands tighten on Link’s hips and force Link’s ass hard against his body. Sure enough, the long, hot proof of Mr. Ruta’s enjoyment presses to Link’s cheeks through their trousers. Link arches his body back again as Mr. Ruta takes a moment to buck under him, using Link’s body for friction. Link tries to bottle his sounds, not wanting to alert anyone to what they’re doing in here. Tiny gasps and squeaks manage to escape his throat. They jump against Mr. Ruta’s lips as he bends forward to groan into Link’s neck. Teeth nip at him as Mr. Ruta noses Link’s shirt collar down, revealing normally covered skin. Teeth bite him harder here, and then lips suck at the indents to call up blood through the layers of skin. Link jolts in Mr. Ruta’s lap, and that movement bears his weight harder on Mr. Ruta’s erection. They moan together before Mr. Ruta shudders under him and relaxes his bruising grip on Link’s wide hips once more. He doesn’t remove his hands, but they stop grinding Link into him. Link sags forward again and rests his head on Mr. Ruta’s shoulder. The mark he’d sucked and bitten into Link’s throat pulses with his heartbeat. Link slips a hand up to pet at it and finds saliva still drying on his skin. Shuddering, Link nuzzles into Mr. Ruta’s shirt and gives a little rock forward, wanting to rub himself on Mr. Ruta’s body again.

“That’s enough, I think,” Mr. Ruta sighs above him. “As much as I’d love to see if I could make you come like this…”

“You can,” Link whispers, confirming and giving permission with the same two words.

Mr. Ruta’s chest bounces with a few chuckles before lips kiss the side of his head.

“That’s a lot for one day, darling. Plus, you need to go back to class. I can’t make a mess out of you and send you on your way.”

Link’s thighs squeeze around Mr. Ruta’s body as he begs, “Please, sir…”

Mr. Ruta nips his ear before murmuring lowly, voice dragged over gravel, “Not this time, little Link. You should make use of the bathroom connected to my office… take care of yourself, and then return to class.”

Link knows Mr. Ruta’s decision is final. There’s no harsh tone soaking Mr. Ruta’s words, but it carries the same note of finality as a gavel striking a verdict. Sighing, Link nods and sits up. Bravery makes a return in his little heart, and he darts forward to peck a sloppy kiss on Mr. Ruta’s mouth. His lips are as bruised as Link’s from so many kisses, and Link wonders if Mr. Ruta’s tingle like his do. He wants to ask, but Mr. Ruta shoots him a look with an eyebrow cocked high. He mustn't overstay his welcome in the man’s lap. Nodding again, and head bowed with sadness, Link climbs out of Mr. Ruta’s lap and stands at his feet. Link sneaks a quick, fleeting peek between Mr. Ruta’s legs. Oh yes, he’d enjoyed what they’d done immensely. Mr. Ruta strains in his trousers as Link does, making them quite the pair. Link blushes and turns his head, breaking the stare. Out of corner of his eyes, though, he watches one of Mr. Ruta’s large, slim hands pet over his erection and squeeze himself.

“The restroom, Link. Please.”

Blood heating up again, Link nods and asks, “Should… Would you like me to leave the door open, sir?”

Mr. Ruta sucks in a ragged breath while he continues to palm himself through his trousers.

“No, Link. Give yourself mmm… some privacy. Off you go, now.”

He shouldn’t take this as rejection. This is some sort of unknown boundary that Mr. Ruta is respecting. Link just wishes he had a rulebook to this game, so he’d know why Mr. Ruta does these things. He would have gladly sat in the man’s lap and rocked together until they came. Classes be damned, he wants that! The most sexual contact he’s had with anyone is an awkward, unsatisfying handjob from a girl. And once another boy had yanked on his hair during his first blowjob. None of those two experiences had been pleasant, and he wishes he could forget them. But Mr. Ruta… Link leans his forehead on the other side of the bathroom door while fucking into his tight fist, wishing Mr. Ruta would touch him instead. Mr. Ruta must be doing much the same, cock larger and darker than Link’s, but still just as needy. Mr. Ruta probably has better stamina than Link, and Link lingers in the bathroom after he’s come against the door and wiped up his mess. He would love to throw the door open and catch the moment Mr. Ruta comes, maybe biting back Link’s name while he does so. But when Link opens the door, he finds Mr. Ruta behind his desk, again grading and reading papers. Sighing, Link swipes up his jacket from the loveseat and stands in front of Mr. Ruta’s desk again.

Mr. Ruta glances up from his papers with a little smile.

“Better?”

Hands clasped in front of him and uniform jacket restored, Link nods while staring at the floor.

“All right, then. Back to class, Mr. Farore.”

That stings a bit, Mr. Ruta falling back into polite titles between them. He probably doesn’t mean anything by it, but it hurts. Swallowing hard with his skin still singing a bit, Link lifts his head to find Mr. Ruta already staring down at his paperwork.

“M… Mr. Ruta? Sir?”

Mr. Ruta glances up at him, but says nothing.

Courage about to give out, Link takes a step to the side, wanting to walk around Mr. Ruta’s desk and approach him.

“Can I, I mean… May I kiss you, before I leave?”

If Mr. Ruta says no, then Link will forget about this. He’ll forget about how right it felt to sit in Mr. Ruta’s lap, to have warm hands touch him and generous lips kiss him. Perhaps, while Link had sequestered himself in the bathroom, Mr. Ruta had realized this had been a mistake. He is a teacher, after all, had said to Link that he’s in a position of power, not to be abused. And what else is this… thing between them than an abuse of power? He won't tell anyone about this regardless of what Mr. Ruta does. Link doesn't want anything bad to happen to his teacher, who has a special place in Link’s young heart. Still, Link desperately wants more with Mr. Ruta, has probably since his first day of school here three years ago. He only has the rest of this year and his final year before it’s all over. He can’t wait for that moment, but that will be the final moment his gaze ever wanders over the red hair, brown skin, and gold eyes that have captivated him so. Link bows his head the longer Mr. Ruta says nothing. He’s about to turn on a heel and leave when Mr. Ruta stands.

His approach is slow and easy, giving Link plenty of time and space to leave if he wants. But Link is already reaching for Mr. Ruta and arching up on his toes when warm hands cup his jaw and lead him into the kiss he’d wanted. Link groans at the wet slide of their tongues as Mr. Ruta skips right to deeper, messy kisses. Link clings to his shoulders and nearly loses his footing in an effort to match Mr. Ruta’s every head bob, every stroke of his tongue. But when Mr. Ruta has had enough, he nips Link’s bottom lip and urges Link’s feet flat to the floor again. These rough kisses numb Link’s lips once more. Licking them is a futile effort. Mr. Ruta keeps a light hold on his jaw when they separate. His thumbs sweep up to pet the renewed blush on Link’s cheeks. Shuddering in Mr. Ruta’s hands, Link’s hands slip down to steady himself on the planes of Mr. Ruta’s chest.

“Sir I…” Link’s voice is a broken thing, and he has to clear his throat a few times to make words. “Please, I want to see you again. I—”

Mr. Ruta stops whatever Link was about to say with a finger on his lips.

“I will not deny you, my little darling,” Mr. Ruta promises him. His hand slides away to make room for him to kiss Link’s forehead. “We’re in the thick of it, now, and I won’t deny you. Be satisfied with that knowledge, for the time being.” Mr. Ruta nods to his office door and adds, “ Off with you.”

Fragile heart comforted by Mr. Ruta’s quiet confession, Link nods in his hands and whispers, “Yes, sir,” before stepping away.

The drag of Mr. Ruta’s skin on his as Link leaves almost makes him turn back. He almost falls to his knees and begs Mr. Ruta for everything, anything right now. But Mr. Ruta had been firm—gentle, but firm—in his order for Link to return to class. Mr. Ruta returns to his desk as Link shuffles slowly towards the door. Hand twisting the handle to leave, Link pauses as Mr. Ruta’s chair squeaks while he sits. A sigh rips out of Mr. Ruta’s mouth, and Link glances over his shoulder.

“Link,” Mr. Ruta murmurs quietly, fingers laced together in front of his mouth. “Will you do something for me?”

Smiling, Link nods and answers, “Anything, sir.”

Mr. Ruta smiles in return over his laced fingers and practically purrs, “When we’re alone… in my office or anywhere else, might you use my first name? Only if you want to, of course.”

Of course Link wants to. That levels the playing field between them, closing the many gaps—age, social rank, and others—between them.

“Absolutely. Um... “ Link blushes and turns his gaze to the floor, unable to face Mr. Ruta’s pleasant, almost beaming smile. “What, um, what is your first name, sir?”

“Sidon.”

Giving one firm nod, Link murmurs, “Sidon,” before fleeing the office, almost giddy enough to slip on the linoleum floor and crash face-first into it. Mr. Ruta’s name bounces around in his head, sometimes said by his shy voice, and sometimes by Mr. Ruta. No, not Mr. Ruta anymore. Sidon.


	2. Playing a Game Without Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The much anticipated chapter two lol. Hope you enjoy it! Things just get progressively nastier as the chapters go on. You won't even recognize this story by chapter five lol. 
> 
> Wanna make it official? [Follow this](http://missgillette.tumblr.com)

Link sees Sidon everyday like usual. Nothing changes in his class. Sidon doesn’t spend extra time talking to him, doesn’t touch him more than necessary, and doesn’t linger around him. Link also makes sure to check his composition work to assure that nothing about Sidon is in his writing. He’d promised. Of course Link’s heart had sunk a bit on the next day after their heated moment in Sidon’s office when his teacher treated him like normal. Link had fantasized about Sidon sneaking him glances or murmuring in his ear when no one was looking. But that’s a ridiculous thought to entertain. There’s no way Sidon would do something like that.  **He’d** been the one to warn Link that this is dangerous. And the last thing Link wants to do is jeopardize Sidon’s reputation or job. Link isn’t entirely sure on his feelings for his teacher. Is this love? How would he know? Link has never been in love before, never loved someone other than his family. It’s probably all just infatuation right now—a sinful obsession. But he wants Sidon so much, so he sets aside labels for now and continues to be the “quiet” and “well-behaved” student everyone expects him to be.

A week after their private meeting, Sidon pulls Link out of his study period.

Knocking and waiting for the command to come in, Link peeks his head around the door once Sidon’s voice penetrates through the wood. Sidon’s eyes are on him in a second, already sitting on the loveseat rather than behind his desk. It’s a bit warm in the office, and Sidon has a fan on and the two windows cracked. He’s already shed his jacket, and Link does the same when Sidon beams at him and waves him inside. There’s a coat rack beside the door, and that’s where Link hangs his jacket. Last time, Sidon had appreciated him taking care of his clothes and avoiding situations that might wrinkle his uniform. As Link steps deeper into the room, he’s thankful that he’d switched out his trousers for knee-length shorts this morning. It would be too warm in his classes with trousers on. And he doesn’t miss the way Sidon’s eyes dart down and take in his pale legs below his knees. With Link’s socks climbing up to mid-calf, only a small part of Link’s legs are visible. But it’s enough to attract Sidon’s golden gaze. A calming breath stutters past Link’s lips as he stands near Sidon’s knees, hands held behind his back. Shyness overtakes Link, and he stares at Sidon’s feet rather than look at him. Just because Sidon had called him here and offered him a glowing smile doesn’t mean they’ll continue what they started last time. Sidon could very well tell him to forget what they’d done, to never speak of this again. He could—

“Won’t you sit? You have 90 minutes for your study period, right?”

Link’s head flies up, and he makes that eye contact Sidon had probably wanted all along. Sidon’s smile has softened some, but it’s still as friendly and loving as ever. Nodding, Link hesitates for a split second.

“Sir um… Where would you like me to sit?”

He wants Sidon to offer his lap. Powerful hands pulling him into Sidon’s lap last time had sent a rush of blood to stampede around Link’s body. But Sidon voicing his desire… That might help undo Link faster. His goal for this visit is to stay beside Sidon—or on top of him, under him, whichever—until they both come. He won’t be banished to the bathroom again! Link shivers as Sidon gives him a long glance up and down his body before reclining against the back of the loveseat. His left arm lies across his lap while the right drapes along the loveseat’s backrest. He wants to sit in Sidon’s lap again… But to nestle into Sidon’s side and have that arm around him sounds nice, too…

Sidon chuckles and shifts on the couch, relaxing his posture, and says, “Wherever you like, Link.” His hand along the back of the sofa flicks to indicate such. “I won’t pressure you. Sit where you’re comfortable.”

It’s not exactly Sidon telling or asking him to sit in his lap. Courage deflating some, Link nods and twists on a heel to sit heavily beside him. His weight added to the cushion pops Sidon up some, but he settles almost immediately. Again, there’s a sliver of space between their thighs as they sit. It’s far too much for Link. But courage has abandoned him entirely, and he can’t bring himself to just cuddle up to Sidon’s side like he wants. Chewing on his lip, Link glances up at Sidon’s patient smile. The fan set to oscillate blows their way and plays with the hair that frames Sidon’s face, the fringe that flops over his forehead. Link sighs and twists a bit more at the hip to face Sidon better.

“Can I… May I…”

Sidon’s eyes slip shut as he chuckles at Link’s nervous stutter.

“So polite, even when we’re together.” Sidon’s arm shuffles behind Link’s head, almost brushing his hair. Oh, that would be nice… Sidon’s hands in his hair again… “You’re very… soft spoken, Link. Very shy. I hope I’m not pressuring you. You can leave whenever you want. I won’t try to stop you or bother you. We don’t have to do anything.”

Link shakes his head and throws around the locks of hair in front of his long ears.

“No, no! I know you wouldn’t, I’m sorry… I just… I wanted to lean on you, is all. I don’t want to leave. Or stop.”

Sidon perks up at that and blurts out, “Oh!”

Link turns his head away, blushing madly.

“I’m sorry! I’m really bad at this, please ignore me, I—”

Sidon’s hand that had rested loosely on the back of the loveseat slips down and cups Link’s right shoulder. With a gentle nudge, Sidon encourages Link to lean on his chest like Link had wanted. Sidon keeps his hand there, rubbing up and down Link’s upper arm. Once he’s sure Link will stay and not flinch away out of nerves, his hand drags up to Link’s hair. Fingers dive through the strands, and Link bottles a little moan. His fingers twist together in his lap. Sidon hums above him and lifts his left hand where it had remained innocently resting on his thigh. He covers Link’s hands with his, picking his fingers apart. Once Link’s left hand is free, Sidon laces their fingers together and holds Link’s hand, both resting on Link’s thigh. Link hides a smile in Sidon’s side and squeezes his hand. He has to bite back a giggle when Sidon returns his affection.

“You’re doing fine,” Sidon murmurs above him. “It’s easier if you just tell me what you want, rather than chancing it on body language. Not that I don’t like watching you squirm…”

Link presses his face harder into Sidon’s side and murmurs, “Okay,” barely above hearing range. Sidon feels it more than hears it.

Sighing, Sidon drops his head on the back of the couch and complains, “I wish it weren’t so hot in here. I had… plans for us, but I’m already sweating just holding you.”

Link nods and glances at the damp spot he’s made just from touching his forehead to Sidon’s dress shirt. The idea that Sidon had thought about him… thought about him in an intimate way charges Link’s blood. He sits up enough to see Sidon’s face. His head still rests back on the sofa, sheen of sweat making his brown skin sparkle. Sidon has the first two buttons on his dress shirt open, revealing the hollow of his throat. Link thinks back to the mark Sidon had made on his throat, how he’d stood in front of a mirror that night and caressed the mark until it hurt. It hadn’t been large or extremely lasting. It’s mostly faded by now. Only a trace of discoloration remains. Shivering, Link lifts his right hand and rests it lightly on Sidon’s chest. His shorts fingers pick at the buttons still holding the rest of the shirt closed. Sidon cracks open a golden eye and stares at him, sitting silently.

“Um…” Link redirects his gaze down, unable to handle Sidon’s stare even with just one eye open. “What did you have in mind?”

That gets both of Sidon’s eyes open. He even sits up, but not enough to dislodge Link from his comfortable spot.

“Do you want to know because you’re curious or because…”

Licking his lips, Link sits up too and squeezes Sidon’s hand.

“I am curious,” he admits, unable to meet Sidon’s eyes. “But… Well, I’m here and… I want you, so…”

Sidon hums and pets the back of Link’s hand with his thumb while pointing out, “When I call you here, you never have to do anything with me. We don’t have to touch each other. We can just sit, talk, do whatever you want. This is physical at the moment, yes, but…” Sidon sighs, leans closer, and kisses Link’s forehead. “You really are a lovely, little treasure, Link. And I want you in a terrible way.”

“Me, too,” Link whispers with his mouth level with Sidon’s chin. Link shivers while dragging their hands higher up his thigh. Link shakes his fingers free from Sidon’s and presses his teacher’s hand firmly into his upper thigh, covering it to make sure it stays there. Link smiles at the hard breath that rattles Sidon’s chest. “I want you, sir. Do… whatever you want to me. Just, um, be gentle.”

“Of course. I would never hurt you intentionally, my little darling.” Sidon darts down to kiss him a few times, swallowing Link’s whines. He separates from Link before those kisses turn heated and nods to the empty cushion beside Link. “Take your shirts off and lie down? I want to touch you.”

Nodding wildly with a smile bitten between his teeth, Link pecks a return kiss on Sidon’s lips before hopping away. Sidon chuckles as Link’s short fingers pick and struggle with the white buttons on his shirt. Link takes fleeting glances at Sidon from under his bangs while he undresses. His teacher does nothing other than sit and watch him. Link’s hungry gaze travels down Sidon’s relaxed body and focuses on the dark material of his dress pants. Is he hard already? What had he done before Link arrived? Had he sat in his desk chair and sweated while waiting to call Link here? Link bottles an impatient whine as he yanks his arms out of his dress shirt. This time, he doesn’t care about throwing his clothes on the floor. Everyone in class today is a sweaty, droopy mess anyway. The humidity and pressure are up, forecasting a storm. It’s been that sort of heavy and thick feeling outside all day. Panting a little out of excitement, Link crosses his arms in front of his stomach and tears his white undershirt off. That joins his dress shirt on the floor, too. Bare from the navel up, Link turns back to Sidon and hops a little on his ass, waiting for Sidon’s command.

Sidon snorts at him with a smirk on his handsome face and smoothes a hand over one of Link’s shoulders. It only takes a little nudge to urge Link back, to lie down on the sofa. It’s only a two-seater, so Link bends his left leg and smashes it against the back of the couch. The right foot gives him purchase on the ground. But not for long, because Sidon reaches over the couch and carefully tugs his black shoe off. He does away with the other too, leaving Link in his navy shorts and a pair of white socks that stop halfway up his shins. Sidon runs both hands up and down Link’s shins while considering the socks. Shrugging to himself, Sidon slips his fingers under the hem of one and slides it down and off Link’s foot. Soon enough, both feet are bare. Link’s underwear is too tight around his cock that’s hard from just this tiny bit of contact. He wants more, but with his tiny hands curled up by his head, Link isn’t sure how to make this go faster. The ball of Link’s foot barely touches the floor before Sidon’s hand cups the back of his knee and lifts his leg. Sucks down fast breaths, Link watches as Sidon positions him how he wants—left leg still bent and flush to the back of the couch, right directed around his teacher’s waist. That leaves Link wide open, air current from the fan slipping into the leg holes of his shorts and cooling sweat at the creases of his thighs. Link arches his hips up and pouts as Sidon just looks at him.

“Touch me? Please, sir?”

Sidon smiles and squeezes the bump of Link’s right knee before asking quietly, “Will you say my name? I’ll touch you if you say my name.”

“Sidon,” Link whines while throwing his head back. He isn’t sure how to play this seductive kind of game, but something simple might do. “Sidon, please touch me. I want you so much.”

Sidon's weight settles between his thighs some as lips kiss the few, fine hairs Link has between his pectorals. All the tension in Link’s back that had kept him arched up evaporates, and Link flops onto the couch cushions. His hands flinch up, intent on diving through Sidon’s hair where it’s pulled into the beginning of his braid. But he hesitates, not knowing where the line between them is, not knowing the rules about this. Sidon pecks a few more kisses to Link’s chest before he tunes into Link tensing up. He cracks open a gold eye, sees Link’s hands, and then grabs one of Link’s wrists. He pulls Link’s hand to his hair and then continues his roaming, wet kisses all across Link’s pale skin. The moment Link’s fingers twitch through some locks and scratch Sidon’s scalp, Sidon groans against his chest and bites him. Link jerks under Sidon and gives his hair a little tug, seeing what that will do. A louder groan curls out of his teacher’s throat, and Sidon dodges up to catch one of Link’s pink nipples between his teeth. No one has ever done that to him before, and Link isn’t ready for the tingling spark of electricity that shoots straight between his legs.

“Oh! Oh, Sidon, please…”

Sidon hums around his nipple while pinching it with his lips. The tip of his tongue flicks fast over the nub when he’s done pinching it. All Link can do his buck under Sidon’s mouth and tighten his grip on red hair. Link wishes that Sidon’s hair weren’t braided, that the curtain of it could fall over them. It would certainly be easier to pull on Sidon’s hair like he seems to enjoy if it were loose. Another time, perhaps. Link arches under Sidon’s vicious tongue and teeth all while his own mouth hangs open. Sidon’s hands are warm at his hips, not trying to keep him still as he squirms. There’s not enough room left on the sofa for Sidon to settle between Link’s thighs. He has a foot braced on the floor while the other knee is folded under him. It keeps Sidon hovering above him, not putting sweet weight and pressure on Link’s body like he wants. But Sidon’s hands and mouth on him are good enough, so Link doesn’t fuss. Sidon rocks forward on his right knee until Link’s neck and jaw are within reach of his sucking, biting kisses. Sidon’s teeth worry over the fading mark he’d painted into Link’s throat a week ago. Link surges up and off the couch while letting loose a loud moan that bounces off the walls. Sidon chuckles against his skin and lets him go once the purple mark is restored.

Sitting up to admire Link’s blushing, sweaty form, Sidon drags his hands up and down Link’s inner thighs while murmuring, “Beautiful. Absolutely exquisite.”

Link’s shorts bunch up as Sidon slips his hands through the leg holes and fondles his thighs. Link’s body arches once again off the couch, but Sidon stops, and he settles again with a pout.

Sidon’s left hand wiggles out of Link’s shorts and palms gently over the obvious bulge between his student’s legs. He smiles down at Link’s wide eyes while asking, “Can I touch you here?”

Link rocks his body into Sidon’s warm palm and begs, “Please.”

The edges of Sidon’s lips tick up as his fingers toy with the buckle on Link’s belt.

“And this? Can I undo this?”

Link throws his head back out of frustration and pants, “Anything you want. Please, please just touch me. I need you!”

Sidon’s chuckle tickles Link’s ears just as much as the kiss above his belly button does. Sidon pecks a few more there before sitting up and riding Link of his belt. It clatters to the floor buckle first, and then long fingers chase circles around Link’s navel. Link squirms and whines at the ticklish touch, but Sidon gives up soon enough. His fingers make quick work of the button and fly of Link’s shorts before tugging them down, white underwear slipping down, too. Sidon guides Link’s legs and feet through all the cloth before banishing them to the floor. Completely naked at last, Sidon resettles Link’s right leg around his hips and smoothes his warm hands over Link’s belly. It trembles under him as Link shivers and pinches his eyes shut. It’s too embarrassing to watch Sidon’s golden gaze roam over his bare skin. The fact that he’s naked while Sidon retains every piece of clothing… The imbalance stirs up Link’s nerves, and his thighs try to fall shut despite Sidon’s body between them.

“Should we stop?” Sidon asks quietly. His hands retreat to the soft insides of Link’s thighs, petting the fine hairs. “We can at any time. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Link shakes his head and cracks a watery eye open.

“Don’t um… Don’t stop. I’m okay. I just never…”

“I know,” Sidon sighs happily. “I know no one has touched you like this.” Sidon’s hands wander closer to the crease of Link’s thighs, and he tries to throw them open to encourage Sidon closer. All it does is draw a warm chuckle out of his teacher and a lowly spoken, “I’m glad I’m the first. I know this way that you’ll enjoy what we do, because I’ll make sure you feel good.”

Link nods with abandon and rocks his body into Sidon’s hands while whispering, “Please.”

Sidon tilts his head to the side with a mischievous grin and murmurs deep in his chest, “And if I asked exactly what you want? What you want me to do to you? Would you tell me?”

Lips parted and getting ready to pout, Link blinks at Sidon for a few silent, seconds. Is this part of the game between them? Should Link talk to Sidon like that? Maybe Sidon likes it? Link blushes and bows his head until his chin touches his chest. He’s sure Sidon can see the way his ears pink up too and droop out of embarrassment. Link’s fingernails scratch the cushion under him as he struggles to figure out what to say. His heart is in his throat, helping to constrict his breathing even more with his chin still touching his chest. Link bucks under Sidon’s hands, hoping maybe his teacher will just continue the path his hands would make up to his cock. It strains towards his navel, hard without much contact and dark at the tip where his foreskin slips down. Link stares at his cock rather than look at Sidon, and he wonders what Sidon’s prick looks like, if it’s uncut like his… But Sidon pinches his thigh to draw Link’s attention back to the task at hand. Link blushes hard enough to make his head spin.

Eyes softly closed, Link mumbles, “Will you… S-Sidon, please… Your hand um, please touch me.”

Sidon squeezes his thigh again and teases, “But I am, darling. Is this not what you want?”

Ears somehow burning hotter, Link grits his teeth until it hurts. The words are on the chewed edges of his lips, but how could he possibly ever breathe sound into them? His voice cracks over his plea to begin with. He might die from the embarrassment of his voice failing over the word “cock” when he begs Sidon to touch him there. For one terrible instance, Link had planned on saying “penis” instead, but had realized how awful that sounds. They’re both terrible, but “cock” is somehow… more mature? Better? Link bottle a whine as he searches blindly for one of Sidon’s hands. He snags Sidon by the wrist and drags his teacher’s limp hand over to his cock and wraps Sidon’s long fingers around him. Sidon’s grip is loose, threatening to fall away if Link lets him go. Peeling teary eyes open, Link blinks pitifully at the soft smile Sidon shoots down at him. There’s heat in those golden eyes, in the way they fall half shut while watching him. Link shivers and squeezes their hands around his flesh. If Sidon wants to hear him, then he’ll say it.

“My cock. Please touch me here. Like this.”

Link strokes their hands together with his eyes shut tightly once more. Someone else’s hand on him sends little sparks to the head of Link’s cock, and more precome beads out of him. If Link were doing this himself, he'd run his fingers through it and stuff them in his mouth, pretending his fingers belonged to someone else. In his fantasies, they're usually slim, long fingers that correct his grip in archery, point to his feet when he's standing wrong while fencing. Link shudders under Sidon and squeezes his cock with their hands. Sidon doesn't know about all the terrible, filthy thoughts he has about him. Sidon has done mean things to him, pleasurable things to him, anything Link could think of. Link blushes bright red when he recalls all the times he's thought about Sidon shoving him to his knees and coming in his face, holding his jaw open to catch Sidon’s semen with his mouth. Sidon might never treat him that roughly, but just the thought has him gushing even more. Link wishes Sidon would tighten his hand and stroke him, squeeze him like Link does with their hands right now. He's about to whine and beg, but Sidon’s hand shifts under his. It doesn't pull away or loosen.

Sidon chuckles and picks up a rhythm under his hand. Link gasps, and Sidon purrs over him, “Wonderful. You’re so beautiful, Link. Just relax, I have you, now.”

And Sidon does have him. Fingertips and palm roughened from activity, they squeeze and stroke him until Link is a panting mess. It’s shockingly different from his own hand touching him. He can’t control how often Sidon’s thumb plays with the precome oozing out of him, how Sidon’s other fingers swirl over his sensitive head at the peak of every stroke. And when Link’s hips buck into Sidon’s hand, he slows down and teases the base of his cock instead. Link scratches at the couch and whines whenever that happens. Sweat collects on the back of his neck, in the crease of his thighs, and behind his knees. It’s all from Sidon touching him. Link jumps when Sidon’s other hand slips over his thigh and the backs of long fingers pet the hair on his balls. Sidon chuckles as Link squirms in his hands. The added sensation of Sidon’s other hand—as equally as uncontrollable as the one on his cock—rolling his balls around makes Link see stars. But just when he thinks Sidon will drive him over the edge, both hands fall back to his thighs. Link collapses onto the couch and sobs to the ceiling.

“Don’t stop, please don’t. It was so good, oh Sidon…”

Sidon shifts between his legs and hovers over him. Link knows this with his eyes closed, because Sidon’s body blocks out the fan blowing air on them. Lips at the side of his neck startle Link and rip another moan out of him. Sidon’s hands fondle his thighs and pinch him a few more times before they grip his hips. The sweat that’s collected on Link’s fair skin helps that slide. When Link risks embarrassment and opens an eye, he finds red hair stuck to Sidon’s cheekbones and above his eyebrows. Sweat doesn’t quite run down his face, but Link recognizes that the heat makes Sidon uncomfortable. It’s a shame that he hasn’t removed any clothes. It’s much better with nothing on. Link trembles in Sidon’s hands, under his mouth while thinking about why Sidon remains clothed. Perhaps… if he took them off, he might go too far? Sidon had shown reluctance to do too much together last time. Link’s thoughts stray to the clippings of pornography other boys have shown him. They never find a whole magazine, just torn pages, usually in the rock cliffs around the school grounds. Most of the pages are women, but Link has seen pictures of two men together. Would Sidon do that to him? Does it hurt? Link’s shoulders hunch up by his ears as Sidon nuzzles the fine hair on his chest. Maybe Sidon doesn’t want that for them so soon or maybe not at all. Link’s head swims at the idea, of someone touching him between his cheeks where he’s only washed himself, maybe pet his fingers over his hole out of curiosity. Link is so wrapped up in this idea that he doesn’t yelp at the graze of lips on his cock until Sidon has kissed his head a few times.

“Oh, please!” He shrieks, hands gripping the arm of the couch as Sidon lifts his lower body up to meet his mouth halfway. “Yes, yes, please, Sidon mmm…”

Sidon smirks against his cock and laves his tongue over blood-hot skin. His generous lips nuzzle the underside of Link’s head, mouthing where his foreskin draws down. Sidon jostles Link in his hands and holds him up by his ass instead. Link isn’t sure how, but his legs end up over Sidon’s shoulders. He doesn’t care about that when Sidon’s lips tease around his head before swallowing him down. The short length of his cock is nothing for Sidon to take, and his nose brushes the neat hair at the base. Link’s mouth hangs open silently from so much heat and pressure wrapped around him. It’s only once Sidon moves, lips dragging over his skin and tongue slipping up and down does a shrill cry rip out of Link’s throat. Sidon moans around him and bobs his head faster, drawing more noises out of Link with each passing second. Link scrambles at the arm of the chair as Sidon lifts him higher, leaving only his shoulder blades to dig into the couch. Sidon hums and moans around him louder than before to add that delicious sensation to the wet tightness of his mouth. Hips jerking and muscles dancing below his navel, Link gives a shout and comes almost as soon as it had all begun. His hearing and voice give out, leaving him deaf as he spills in Sidon’s mouth with no warning.

The next time Link opens his eyes, a shadow blankets him. Hot tears roll down his cheeks, and he’s not sure why. It’s unbearably hot with Sidon hovering over him. Besides that, Link tunes into the slick sound of Sidon stroking himself, cock finally free from his trousers. There’s just enough space between them, and Link blinks just enough tears out of his eyes to see the dark head of Sidon’s prick disappearing and reappearing in his fist. Still crying and shaking, Link stares without abandon at Sidon touching himself. His mellow voice pants in Link’s hair, repeating his name over and over and telling him that he’s beautiful, that he’s a good boy. Link’s hand trembles terribly as he reaches down and caresses Sidon’s wrist. Sidon nearly shouts in his ear before snatching his hand and curling Link’s short fingers around his shaft. Sidon’s hand sandwiches Link’s to his cock, and Sidon’s hips roll in the tight circle of their hands. The velvety, hot brush of a cock not his thrusting in his hand calls up fresh blood in Link’s face. The curve is different. The length is different. Sidon does indeed have much more stamina and control than him. Link thinks he could get hard and come again just from watching. But Sidon’s grip tightens painfully around him, and his hips stutter as the first shot of come explodes out of him.

Link flinches when he thinks Sidon’s come might somehow reach his face. He’s certainly done that to himself, on accident and sometimes on purpose. But the angle is wrong, and Sidon’s come pools on Link’s chest and stomach instead. Breathing almost as hard as Sidon, Link glances up through his sweaty bangs to look at Sidon’s face. Blushing darker than Link has ever seen, Sidon grits his teeth through his orgasm in an effort not to yell. Their hands are still tight around his cock, hips still jerking until he’s empty. Link’s mouth drops open a little in wonder at how beautiful Sidon is right now. There’s sweat beading along his eyebrows, and more of his hair sticks to his face. His bottom lip is bruised from where he’d bitten it somewhere along the way. Link arches his head and shoulders up to kiss the bruise on Sidon’s lip. Sidon flinches against his mouth before shoving Link to the couch and kissing him for real. Link’s hand is still trapped under Sidon’s, so all he can do is squeal and squirm as Sidon kisses him breathless. Link’s lips are buzzing and numb again when Sidon finally lets him go and immediately notices his tears.

“Oh darling, what’s wrong?” Sidon’s right hand lifts up from where he’d braced it into the couch to wipe at Link’s tears. “Did I hurt you? Scare you? Oh, please don’t cry.”

Link flattens Sidon’s palm to his cheek and shakes his head with a watery smile.

“No, I’m just… It… It was a lot. I’m happy, I promise. You didn’t hurt me.”

Sidon kisses his uncovered cheek and asks, “Are you sure? I’m sorry I didn’t notice until now. You were so beautiful when you came, and I couldn’t hold out any longer.” Sidon must finally take in the fact that he’s still in possession of Link’s hand and lets him go. Sidon glances down at the come spattered on Link’s chest and sighs happily, “I’ve made a terrible mess of you. I’m afraid I’m not sorry, though.”

Link kisses Sidon’s palm holding his cheek and whispers, “Don’t be. I… I liked it. Everything. I’ve wanted you for so long, Sidon.”

“I know.” Sidon kisses his cheek again, not caring about the sweat or tears. “I know, my little sweet. And you can have me. All of me, in due time.”

Sidon’s gold eyes wrinkle at the corners as he watches Link blush and sputter out, “All… all of you? Do you mean…?”

“Mmm, I would call what we’ve done just now sex. But I’m willing to bet the word ‘sex’ to you means penetration.”

Link blushes bright red at Sidon’s casual use of such words. His blush even bleeds down his throat, which calls up another chuckle out of Sidon.

“Oh, you’re so adorable when you blush. So innocent.” Sidon’s thumb pets the freckles and blush under Link’s eyes. “But yes, we can do that if you want.”

“Does it hurt?” Link blurts out, stampeding over Sidon’s next sentence.

Sidon smiles softly at him and shakes his head.

“I would make sure that it doesn’t. Only pleasure for you, my darling.” Sidon swoops down to kiss him so sweetly that Link sheds a few more tears before they part. “I want you to lose yourself in pleasure with me, to crave my touch when you’re alone.”

Link shivers with his eyes closed and whispers, “I do, I… I want that. Please.”

Sidon sits up, allowing cool air to spill over Link’s sweaty, naked skin. Sidon tucks himself back into his trousers and leaves the couch, stepping into the bathroom. Link cranes his head over the arm of the loveseat to watch him go. The water runs in the sink, and Sidon wets a hand towel to bring back to his little treasure. Link shoves himself up and touches where Sidon’s come has gone clear on his skin. He’s sticky and stiff where sweat and come have dried, but it won’t matter in a moment. Sidon smiles and kneels in front of him to wipe him off. It won’t be enough to erase the heavy scent of come and sex from his skin. Link will have to put his uniform back on and attend his other two classes with his nose full of the scent of them together. He might get hard at his desk, thinking about the future. Will Sidon take him on the loveseat that has played host to their intimate moments? Will Sidon make him wait until they’ve come together and touched each other more to reach that moment? Link wiggles under Sidon’s gentle hand while thinking about begging Sidon to take him whenever he wants. He doesn’t want to wait. He’s waited long enough to trade kisses and soft touches with Sidon! Link wraps shaky fingers around Sidon’s left wrist to still his gentle swipes with the cloth.

“I want you, sir,” Link confesses with as steady as a voice as he can manage. “I’ve thought about us… I’ve seen pictures of two men together and wanted that with you. I’ve written poems and filled pages of a journal with it all. I—”

Sidon stops him there with a finger pressed to his lips. Sighing through his nose, Sidon caresses Link’s bruised lips with the backs of his fingers once he’s sure Link won’t speak again.

“I’m glad to hear you’re so eager, Link. What you—we—want will take time to arrange. We both have a bit of homework for this. I have to figure out where this will take place. I’d like more privacy than my office, and we can’t sneak into your dorm room.” Sidon smiles at Link, a heated little thing like they both hadn’t come minutes ago. “I’ll have to figure out how to take you home with me and defile you there.”

Link’s lips part under Sidon’s fingers, but he says nothing. That’s better than anything he’s dreamed. He’s always imagined them together in his little bed or in some bland setting because it didn’t matter. But for Sidon to take him out of school and sneak him home…

“There’s a holiday coming up,” Link whispers. “We have the option of going home for the weekend and the following Monday and Tuesday. We… We could then.”

Sidon’s eyebrows flick up on his forehead, and he thumbs at Link’s lips like it’s a reward.

“So bright, my wonderful boy.” Sidon urges Link forward for a kiss before he stands. He tosses over his shoulder while returning the washcloth to the bathroom, “That’s a perfect idea, Link. I’ll figure out the details. Plan on spending those four days with me.”

Link nods and tells him, “I’ll go home and tell my parents that I’m staying with a friend. He’ll cover for me, and his parents are never home.”

Sidon walks right past him and steps behind his desk while nodding.

“Excellent. And now, for your homework…”

Sidon’s messenger bag thumps on his desk as he lifts it from the floor. It only takes a moment for him to dig out two items and return with them in his hands. He sits heavily beside Link on the sofa and offers the items to him. Link’s eyes fly open and his lips part at the sight. In Sidon’s left hand, he presents a thin, short dildo to Link. The right holds a bottle of lube. Link has never seen either item in real life, only heard about them or seen them in pictures. Sidon’s hands flinch slowly towards Link, wanting Link to take what they hold. Link does so, and his fingers tremble much like they had when he’d come. The dildo is realistic in his hand with a fair amount of give like a real cock. Thankfully, it’s not grossly detailed with veins and the like. It’s rather non-threatening and fits comfortably in Link’s hand. He gives it a test squeeze and finds that it’s soft to the touch but firm in his fist. It’s almost too close to the real thing, just not warm or wet like the real thing.

Sidon’s voice is like molten metal in his ear when he purrs, “I want you to practice with this. Sex with me won’t hurt if you’re used to something being inside you. Start with your fingers and work up to this. If you run out of lube for some reason, I’ll give you more.”

How long had Sidon owned these items? Link doesn’t think Sidon had used this on himself. No, he probably bought it with every intention of giving it to Link at some point. But what made him decide today to bring them to school? All the teachers and staff live in apartments near the school, rents paid for by the school, too. They’re sort of chained to the school grounds much like the students are, only with a modicum of privacy that adulthood affords them. Still… The thought that Sidon had walked into an adult store and considered the toys displayed in front of him, searching for one specifically for Link makes him shiver. Link glances to his uniform strewn on the floor before turning wide eyes back to Sidon’s patient gaze.

“Sir how… how am I supposed to sneak this back to my room?”

Sidon blurts out a quick laugh before kissing Link’s cheek.

“Forgive me, Link. You were quiet for so long, I thought you were about to object. Which you may, if you aren’t comfortable with this.”

Link clutches both items to his chest and shakes his head hard enough to toss his hair around.

“No! I want them!”

Sidon chuckles at him again before rising once more. He sits behind his desk this time and pulls a stationery pad and pen closer to him. As he writes, Link sets his… gifts, he supposes, on the couch and restores his uniform to its proper place. Sidon waits for him to drags socks, underwear, shorts, and his two shirts on before curling a finger at Link. Link approaches his desk on silent, socked feet and takes the note Sidon had written for him.

“The note explains that you had a bit of a tumble in the bathroom on your way to see me. Your jacket was torn, and I’ve sent you back to your room to leave it and collect a new one. Anyone who stops you will let you go. Hide the toy and lube in your jacket and return to your room like the note says.” Sidon cups his hands over each other and balances his chin on top. “No one will be the wiser to our little scheme. Soap and warm water will suffice in cleaning the toy, by the way.”

Link holds Sidon’s note to his chest and nods hard.

“Yes, sir. Th-Thank you, sir.”

Sidon hums and murmurs, “Sidon, Link. Please, you can use my name. Must I remind you every time we’re alone?”

Link bows his head with a blush and apologizes softly.

“I’m sorry. I just don’t want to slip up in class. I… care very much about you.”

Sidon’s desk chair groan as he scoots back and rises from it. Link watches the approach of Sidon’s dress shoes as he refuses to lift his head. Sidon mustn’t like that, though, because he curls a finger under Link’s round chin and urges him to look up. Link barely remembers to keep hold of Sidon’s note as Sidon urges him onto his toes and ducks down to meet him for a kiss. It’s not the filthy, vicious sort that steals Link’s breath and makes his head spin. A few, gentle pecks relax his lips before Sidon slides their mouths together and carefully pets Link’s lips apart with his tongue. Link moans and clutches at Sidon’s shirt with his free hand. The material is damp from sweat. Sidon hadn’t removed it to touch himself, so all that sweat had soaked into his shirt. Meanwhile, Link had just left a damp spot where his skin had touched the couch cushions. Link does his best to return Sidon’s kiss, head bobbing with every brush of their tongues despite how tired he is. Coming in Sidon’s mouth and sweating in his stuffy office has drained him of energy. Link is the one to end their kisses, swaying dangerously on his socked feet until Sidon steadies him with both hands. Link shoots him a shy smile from under his bangs and huddles close, despite the heat of the room.

“Thank you, Sidon. I really like kissing you and… when you hold me.”

A hand pets the back of his head and lips kiss the top of it before Sidon replies, “Me too, Link. You’re my little treasure. I appreciate your discretion.” He sighs and kisses Link’s hair again before whispering, “My lovely little boy.”

Link clings to Sidon’s chest, mindful of the note still in his hand. Sidon’s gentle words, his praise, and his warm hands all work together to make Link’s heart weak. He’s entertained a crush on Sidon for years, but of course never dreamed anything like this would happen. But he wants so much more with Sidon. He wants to freely visit Sidon at his apartment, stay the night, and wake up to Sidon’s sweet kisses. He wants it so much that his chest and throat tighten like he’s about to cry again. Link presses himself tightly to Sidon’s body, ignoring the heat and the sweat on them. He must confess his feelings or they’ll tear him apart!

Rubbing his cheek in Sidon’s damp shirt, Link whimpers, “Is it okay if I love you? If I feel that way about you? Because I think I do. I love you, Sidon.”

The questions and admission must surprise Sidon, because he jumps against Link’s body. But he doesn’t let Link go, doesn’t let up on the gentle pets to his hair. Sidon curls an arm around Link’s back and squashes the shorter Hylian to him. Link hums at their close quarters and wishes he didn’t have to leave. Even if Sidon doesn’t love him back, Link just wants to be near him. Sidon is the beacon in his life and is always the one to make him feel worth something, makes him feel special. This was all long before he called Link in here to read his love poem, too. Sidon has always made him feel better about himself. Link releases a ragged, rough breath and pulls himself away enough to blink wet eyes up at his teacher. Their ages and the other differences between them don’t matter. He’s never felt so deeply for another person in his life.

“Oh, Link,” Sidon breathes before bending down to kiss his forehead. “Of course you can love me, little one.” He pecks more and more kisses to Link’s face and even kneels in front of his fragile darling. Sidon caresses Link’s cheek with the back of his hand and coos, “Love me with everything in your heart, Link. The fact that I inspire that feeling in you blows me away. You must know I care deeply for you, as well.”

Link swallows hard as nerves threaten to strangle him. But he must voice one last concern to Sidon while he has the courage.

“Can—May I say it to you, sir? Is it okay for me to say ‘I love you’ to you?”

“Yes,” Sidon sighs like he’s experienced the greatest pleasure in the world. His eyes even flutter shut as he adds, “Tell me as often as you’d like. It makes me happy to hear you say it.”

Link takes advantage of Sidon’s closed eyes and leans forward for a kiss. Sidon hums against his mouth, but Link steps back before the kiss turns into something more.

Beaming the brightest smile Sidon has ever seen, Link exclaims, “I love you!”

Sidon shoots him another grin with his eyes closed and calls back, “Again! Oh, tell me again, Link.”

Link hops with Sidon’s hands on his upper arms and repeats, “I love you! I love you, Sidon!”

Sidon’s laughter rings off the walls of his office as his arms sweep Link up and spin them around. Link kicks his feet and joins Sidon’s laughter as they twirl around and around. Sidon’s lips find the underside of his jaw as they stop, and he pecks tickling kisses to Link’s sweaty skin. Link throws his head back and laughs as Sidon’s kisses wander around and around his neck. Link’s heart is full to overflowing, about to spill affection all throughout his insides. Sidon presses his face to the side of Link’s neck, breathes in the clean scent of him, and then sets him back on the floor. Link’s arms had instantly circled around Sidon’s neck when he’d lifted him up, and now Link strains on his toes to keep them there. Sidon nuzzles his cheek and kisses the blush still glowing under the skin. He sighs while rocking them on their feet.

“Such a wonderful boy you are, Link. I’ve never been happier.”

Sidon’s hands feel right on his hips, just as right as the first time. Link doesn’t want to leave and miss those hands on him. But he knows he must. Sidon’s note had slipped his grasp and floated gently to the floor as they’d laughed and spun around. Link untangles himself from Sidon’s arms and bends down to scoop the note up. Sighing, Link folds it in half and then half again before slipping the paper in his pocket. He’ll keep it forever, maybe tuck it into the pages of his recent journal. This way, when he goes home for three months in the summer, he’ll have a piece of Sidon with him. Sighing again, this time a little less happily, Link turns his head up to offer his teacher a brief smile.

“I’m glad, sir. I’ll go, now. Um… Thank you. For everything.”

Sidon thumbs sweat off the crease of Link’s nose before dropping his hand to his side.

“Anything for you, darling. I’m always here for you, in whatever way you need me.”

Link carries that promise as he sprints through the school, not caring if someone catches him. The smile on his face is big enough to strain the muscles in his cheeks, and he feels it long after he’s returned to class and assumed his role of “quiet” and “well-behaved” boy.


	3. Love Me, Love Me, Say That You Love Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings! Chapter three.... Ohhhhh chapter three. Surprise rimming in this chapter. Didn't tag it, because it only happens once. Link has a little ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) accident in class hurhur. Also, this usual Wednesday update for this story will be pushed back to Thursday next week, because of the holiday on Monday. Everything pushed back by one day.
> 
> Wanna make it official? [Follow this](http://missgillette.tumblr.com)

Link takes the “homework” Sidon had given him seriously and begins practicing that same night. The stretch and burn of even one finger in him, wrist twisted painfully for this first try, almost makes Link shy away from this. But he wants Sidon in the most intimate way, in the way lovers do. So he persists. He doesn't try every night, but with enough frequency that he's comfortable with fingers in him soon enough. Link has never been happier that his family has enough money to pay for a private dorm, rather than the four-boys-to-a-room dorms downstairs. He's not particularly loud, but having to sneak to the bathroom to wash his hands after every try would arouse suspicions. Harsh things are said about boys who do this sort of thing to themselves, or if they welcome the touch of other boys. 

Thankfully, Link keeps to himself and is usually alone anyway. He flies under the radar of the masculine, hulking boys who would shove him against lockers or yank his pants down in the hallway. He's seen them in action before. Part of himself twists in shame while watching, because being pressed so tightly to someone bigger than him looks… Link shivers in his chair as his classmates calculate equations around him, none the wiser about his brutish fantasies. Perhaps that's why so many of his fantasies about Sidon involve his teacher shoving him to the ground or twisting an arm behind his back. Sidon would never… Not unless Link asked for a bit of roughness. Link squirms as numbers and letters combine on his paper to form an incoherent mess.

Since practicing with his body, it's become much easier to find arousal in class or awkward situations. Link’s brain has hands and a mouth not his own on a constant loop. Link usually wakes in the middle of the night with wetness already sticking between his legs, having come in his sleep. He thought he was past that. But Sidon does that to him. Biting his lip, Link tries to will his erection away. He can't finish his test hard, but they're not allowed to leave, either. Cheating and whatnot. Even his moniker of “well-behaved” boy doesn’t save him from this treatment. So Link tries to fill his head with other thoughts, with numbers and letters settling on either side of an equal sign, begging him to solve for x or y.

But instead his brain calls up the last time he and Sidon had rendezvoused in his office. Sidon had told Link to bring his “homework” to his office during the next study period for some hands-on help. Sidon had kissed and petted Link until he relaxed. He'd then ordered Link to lie on the sofa, knees under him and ass up. After Link had undressed, Sidon swept up Link’s tie and wound it around his palm, watching his student tremble and dribble precome from his little cock. Link hadn't even startled when Sidon stepped up beside him and reached between his legs to stroke him. They'd met enough times for Link to not shy away from Sidon’s hands, for him to play along and whimper Sidon’s name and beg for more. But Sidon had surprised Link that time and instead of stroking him to orgasm, Sidon looped Link’s tie around his cock and made a bow below his balls, already drawn tight to him. It wasn’t meant to stop him from coming—just something Sidon did on a whim.

“Have you used the toy on yourself yet?” Sidon had asked while taking said dildo in hand and fondling it, knowing Link was watching.

Link had shook his head, cheek smashed into the couch. It’d only been two weeks.

“No, sir. I've tried, but I can't get it in. It slips.”

“That's all right,” Sidon had consoled him with a smile. He'd left the dildo on a side table and spread lube around his fingers while purring, “I'll help you along. Your holiday isn't far off, and I want you ready for my cock.”

Link had shivered and canted his ass higher in the air, wanting that. Sidon had never spoken to him like that before, and it made the mess leaking out of him increase.

“Please,” he'd begged.

The first brush of fingers not his own at his hole had torn a low moan out of Link. His voice had cracked at the end as the moan turned into whimpers and whines. Sidon had taken his time letting Link grow accustomed to fingers longer than his with a deeper reach. Brushing across the firm bundle of his prostate, Sidon had asked him if that felt good. Link had been beyond words by then and could only clench around three fingers stuffed into him. The insides of his cheeks had been messy with lube by then. Sidon had been more generous, or perhaps wanted to hear all the filthy noises he could fuck out of Link. But by the time the blunt head of the dildo had touched his wet, numb hole, Link couldn't think straight anyway. Link had rocked and pushed against the pressure splitting him open. It didn't hurt like the times he'd tried. Sidon had fingered him until he was a relaxed puddle on the couch. And once the toy was all the inside him, Link felt like it had always been there, like his body was meant for such a thing.

Sidon had pet his free hand up and down Link’s trembling back while calling him all sorts of pet names, especially telling Link how proud he was that Link could take the dildo all the way. Eyes teary, Link had shuddered and mewled to every whispered “darling,” “beautiful,” and “good boy.” Sidon had made him come like that, with soft words and gentle thrusts that wouldn't tire, because it wasn't by Link’s hand. No one had even touched him for him to come, and Link had cried and trembled in Sidon’s arms when it was over. Happy tears, but overwhelmed tears. Sidon had shushed and rocked him until his tears dried up. And when Link’s hand had strayed down to pet at Sidon’s erection, Sidon undid his trousers and let Link explore. Link had always entertained the desire to kneel in front of his teacher and try to replicate what he'd seen women do to men like this. But Sidon had groaned loudly in his hand and kept a tight fist in Link’s hair, stealing kisses and biting Link’s lips until he came.

Link bites his lip now at that memory and jerks in his desk as a warm spot blooms in his underwear. A fine sheen of sweat makes his skin sparkle, and he casts a panicked glance around to see if anyone saw. But all eyes are on their papers, on the tips of their pencils searching desperately for answers to equations. Link knows he has no hope of leaving while his come is still warm in his underwear. He'll have to sit until the exam is over, scamper back to the dorm, change, and then run to his next class. What would Sidon think of him, coming in his shorts in class? Link decides then that he won't tell Sidon what happened. Sidon might think this thing between them is out of control and approaching dangerous levels of exposure. They never touch inappropriately during class. Hands never linger, lips never touch ears to whisper secret things. Sidon often thanks Link for his maturity in this situation and reminds him that the thing between them is wrong, risky. Link still doesn't care a month into Sidon’s hands touching him and Sidon’s lips kissing him. So long as no one finds out, it doesn't matter. Link loves Sidon more than anyone in the world, and he just wants to be near the man.

Once Link’s exam ends, he holds a textbook in front of his shorts and skitters like a frightened rat down the halls. The halls nearer to the dorms are empty, but Link makes haste regardless. Link stumbles a few times as his stiff clothes stick to his privates and tug on his body hair. It's uncomfortable and doesn't allow him to shuffle his feet much faster than this. Link rounds a corner a bit too fast and runs head first into someone’s chest. Hands grab his upper arms before he takes an embarrassing tumble. He isn't sure if the cold, wet spot in his shorts is visible from the outside, but he'd also rather not find out. Luckily, he keeps a tight hold on the textbook covering his shame and tosses a crazed, wild look up at the person who had caught him.

Sidon eyes the hallway around them, searching for ears to overhear them. There's no one. Sidon turns his worried gaze back on Link and takes in his frightened eyes, how he breathes hard as if fleeing from someone.

“Darling, what’s wrong?” Sidon whispered to him. “You look ready to cry, what happened? Why are you running?”

When Sidon mentions his distraught expression, tears prick in Link’s eyes where there'd been none a moment ago. Sidon coaxes him out of the middle of the hallway, and they stand in the recessed alcove leading into a stairwell. Sidon thumbs tears away from Link’s face and shushes his little hiccups. Link wishes Sidon would hold him, tell him why a huge wave of emotions rises in him and tries to drown him. But the hallway isn't safe. Anyone could walk by.

“Link please, my little treasure, tell me what's wrong. You're scaring me.”

Link’s gasp for breath rings down the hallway. He clutches the textbook covering his crotch and whimpers, “I… I need to go back to my dorm, sir. I need to change my clothes.”

Sidon leans back to eye him up and down, not understanding where the wardrobe malfunction is. Then his eyes land on Link’s white knuckles and how tightly he holds the textbook to his front.

Sidon’s voice dips some, almost like when they're alone, and he murmurs, “Move your textbook, Link. Let me see.”

Link shakes his head, tossing his pretty hair around, and begs, “Please, no. It-It’s embarrassing. Please, Mr. Ruta, please…”

Link’s heart is in his throat when warm hands cup his cheeks and pull his head up. Sidon won't risk touching him too much in the open like this, but someone has to stop Link’s spiraling. Link hiccups and trembles between Sidon’s hands as his thumbs pet tear after tear away.

“You're not in trouble, Link,” Sidon coos to him, flinching down as if to kiss his forehead, but then remembering where they are. “It's okay. Please, just let me see what's happened.”

Bottom lip caught in his teeth to stop it from trembling, Link turns his head away and drops his book. It clatters to the floor, landing with the covers spread. Sidon sucks in a deep breath above him and peels one of his hands away. Link misses his warmth immediately. But that sadness evaporates as Sidon’s warm palm cups the front of his shorts and feels where his come has soaked through his underwear. Link jumps in the alcove and clutches Sidon’s arm with both hands. Link is torn between rocking into Sidon’s familiar hand or arching away. His cock is still sensitive from coming, and he can't handle too much attention to it right now. Sidon chuckles above him, squeezes him once, and then lets his hand drop away. Link leans heavily on him as his head swims from such little contact.

“You are always so sensitive after an orgasm,” Sidon muses lowly, voice almost dropping out. “On your way to your dorm, yes? I'll escort you.”

Link nods without a thought and stumbles down the hall. Sidon has to pick his textbook up from the floor and direct him with gentle nudges when it looks like Link might fall over or crumple to the floor. Link slumps against his dorm door, overcome with embarrassment, arousal, and then an additional layer of embarrassment from that arousal. If only he hadn't run into Sidon. It takes a few tries, but Link’s key finally finds the handle, and the door swings open under him. Link’s bag ends up on the floor as he struggles to kick off his shoes. He hasn't even turned a light on. And with the curtains drawn tight, there's just enough sunlight leaking in to see. The light from the hallway casts a bright pillar into the room. Sidon’s shadow blots out some of that light. Sidon takes hold of Link’s dorm door and silently shuts it. His fingers linger over the lock in the handle. He turns his head enough to catch Link’s teary gaze watching him.

“Can I lock this?”

Link trembles and nods, reaching up to hug himself. He’s still baffled as to why he'd started crying in the hallway, continues to whimper and sniffle now. Nothing had even happened! He'd just thought about Sidon touching him last time, come like an idiot in his underwear, and then tried to flee for his room. Then again, he hadn't wanted Sidon to find out. If Link can't control his body when they're apart, then he can't be trusted to keep this a secret, right? He might act out in front of people. Sidon might end this affair between them. Fresh tears roll down Link’s hot cheeks as Sidon takes a knee in front of him and holds his face.

“You're crying again,” Sidon points out. “It's really not that bad, Link. You didn't do anything wrong. Things like this happen.”

Link whines and shakes his head.

Concern slips into Sidon’s face and voice as he asks, “Is there something you're not telling me? Did someone do this to you? Touch you when you didn't want them to?”

Link bites his bottom lip and holds his breath, refusing to admit his weakness.

Almost frantic now, Sidon pets under Link’s eyes and pleads, “Darling, please, if someone hurt you, you need to tell me right now. Did they touch you anywhere else?” Sidon turns Link’s head this way and that and mutters, “No bruises. Link, pl—”

“Don't leave,” Link whimpers, ears as flat as they can be. “Don't… don't send me away.”

More confused than ever, Sidon pets Link’s tears away until irritated, blue eyes flutter open.

Sidon gently shakes his head and asks, “What do you mean? I'm not going anywhere. Is that why you're upset? You think I'm leaving?”

Sniffling hard, Link nods.

“I was thinking about you and… well, I… in my shorts. And I thought you'd stop seeing me. Because I couldn't control myself. I wasn't… going to tell you.”

Sidon’s head falls back as he breathes a sigh of relief. Not caring about Link’s soiled clothes, Sidon draws Link to him and crushes him in a hug. One of his hands holds the back of Link’s head, fingers slipping through blond strands to scratch Link’s scalp.

“Oh, my little treasure, hush now.” Sidon leans away far enough to kiss the side of Link’s head. “That's all nonsense, Link. You're a growing boy, of course you can't control yourself. That doesn't mean you’ll-you’ll… start ranting and raving to people about us. That you'll fall to your knees and beg me to touch you in public. It was an accident, Link. And it's okay.” Sidon kisses his hair again and rocks them while murmuring, “You're okay. I've got you.”

Link’s shaking hands claw at the back of Sidon’s jacket as he shoves his body tightly to Sidon’s chest.

“I love you,” Link whimpers against his shoulder. “I love you so much. I'm sorry, I—”

Sidon coaxes his head around and smoothers Link’s whimpers with a kiss. It doesn't last long, but Link breathes hard like Sidon had ravished him. Sidon pecks a kiss to the corner of Link’s mouth while he pants. After that, he pets Link’s hair and stands again.

“Go wash off. Stay here as long as you like. Skip your next class if you want.” Sidon helps himself to Link’s neat, made bed and sits with his legs crossed at the knee. “I'll vouch for you. You're a mess right now, and you don't need that kind of stress.”

Link nods and twists his fingers together over his navel.

“Will… will you be here when I get out of the shower?”

Sidon nods instead of saying anything. Still fragile around the edges, Link shuffles into the bathroom connected to his room and shuts the door. He doesn't lock it, though. Alone, he sheds his clothes and leaves them on the floor. He has to peel his underwear off, and he makes a face at how sticky he is. But the water from the showerhead is warm and generous, and Link spends a few minutes just standing under it. His hair is soaked, darkening to light brown in the water. Link sucks a stuttering breath in through his nose and blows it out his mouth. A subtle tremor lingers in his fingertips, and he wishes he could just calm down. Why does Sidon have to see him cry so much? Sidon might think him weak or too sensitive with all his crying. Link isn't sure if other boys cry like him, but he's ashamed of it anyway. Link is busy sniffling and shoving tears off his cheeks, mixing them with the water raining down on him, when Sidon knocks on the door.

“Link, can I—”

“Yes!” Link yells over the spray. “Come in. Please.”

Link already has a hand on the plastic shower curtain when the pressure changes in the room. Sidon shuts the door behind him, and Link flicks the curtain back to reveal himself. He hasn't started washing anything yet, has just stood under the water and let it melt some of his fear and shame away. Sidon stands in his trousers and dress shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His eyes fly open wide when they take in all of Link, how he’s pink from the heat of the water. Link shivers despite the steam, and he resists the urge to hold himself again. There’s nothing sexy about him standing here soaking wet, shivering with shame. Sidon knows that, he must, because he reaches over and turns the shower off. That leaves them in a hushed quiet only interrupted by an occasional drip from the faucet. Link eyes the knobs Sidon had just turned off, wondering what this is all about, when Sidon’s hands settle on his shoulders.

“Sit down, and I’ll wash you.”

Blue eyes flinch down to Sidon’s clothes before Link murmurs, “But sir, your trousers and shirt…”

“Don’t worry, we’re not here to do anything boisterous,” Sidon teases with a smirk. “I just want you to relax and forget about this little accident. Let me help you?”

Chin almost touching his chest, Link nods a little and turns around to sit like Sidon had asked. The wall of the tub is high, and it will take a few minutes to fill even halfway. Sidon turns the taps back on, making sure the water is pleasantly hot but not burning, and then leaves the bathroom. The open door allows cooler air to breeze in and chill the water droplets on Link’s shoulders. He shivers in the rising water as Sidon searches for something in his room. He finds the wooden step stool Link has to use in order to reach the top shelves of his bookcase. Link blushes at the sight of it, but to Sidon, it’s just a stool. The reason as to why Link has it probably doesn’t even cross Sidon’s mind.

Sidon sits, short and practically squatting on the stool, and shuts the water off when the level reaches Link’s diaphragm. He flicks a hand at Link, gesturing to the washrag hanging on a bar on the wall. Link jumps a little in the water and reaches for it along with a bar of soap. Link tries to lather up the washcloth, but Sidon gently takes the bar and rag from his hands. He nudges Link back around with an elbow. Sidon dunks his hands in the water beside Link and works up lather thick enough to rub over Link’s skin. When Sidon starts at the shelf of Link’s shoulders, Link is still skeptical about all this. How is Sidon washing him supposed to help? But he hadn’t accounted for Sidon humming in his ear and kissing the wet locks of his hair, of Sidon’s free arm wrapping over his shoulder and a hand flattening on his chest. Sidon doesn’t mean anything by the loving caress, just wants to give Link warm skin to feel on his. Link blinks down at the water, empty after so much turmoil, and reaches up to hold Sidon’s wrist. Sidon keeps on dragging the soapy washcloth over his left shoulder, the back of his neck, and eventually the left side of his chest. Once Sidon transitions completely to Link’s chest, his right hand stirs under Link’s grip, and Link lets him go.

It’s quiet in the bathroom besides the squish of soap on Link’s skin and Sidon’s humming. That pauses long enough for Sidon to ask, “Link, will you do something for me?”

Link’s voice is rough from crying when he croaks, “Of course. Anything.”

Lips kiss the shell of his ear before Sidon murmurs lowly, “Tell me you love me again? I enjoy hearing you say it.”

Heart still a mess, Link’s lips barely move when he says, “I love you.”

Sidon hugs him from behind once he rinses soap from Link’s skin. He doesn’t care about the water making spots on his shirt, apparently. Lips nuzzle the clean skin of Link’s neck, nipping him a little, before Sidon asks, “Again? It makes me so happy, Link.”

Link sits up straighter in Sidon’s arms and gives him more room at his neck. Sidon rewards that action with sucking kisses below where his collar sits. Each kiss loosens tension in Link’s heart, and eventually a little smile tugs at the corner of his lips.

“I love you, Sidon.”

Sidon chuckles against his neck and bites him a little harder.

Link doesn’t need another prompt, but relaxes against the tub wall, in Sidon’s arms, and sighs, “I love you. With all my heart.”

Sidon’s right hand slides across his wet skin to cover his heart. Link reaches up, too, and presses Sidon’s hand firmly to his chest.

“I know you do, Link,” Sidon says happily before kissing one of the marks he’d bitten into Link’s milky skin. “I just like to hear it. It feels good to know someone loves me with such a pure heart.” Sidon pecks one more kiss to his neck before untangling them. “All right, stand up so I can clean the rest of you. And maybe if you don’t get hard, I’ll reward you.”

Link blushes and hunches his shoulders up by his ears.

“You’ll just touch me in places on purpose so that I will get hard.”

Sidon’s bright laugh echoes in the small space of the bathroom. He urges Link to stand with a wave of his hand regardless.

“That may be true, my treasure, but you should try to resist me. We need to get your stamina up, teach you control.”

Link shivers once he slowly stands out of the water. Sidon rinses the rag in his hand, covers it in a fresh layer of soap, and then regards Link’s pink body with a smirk.

“Try thinking about something unpleasant, maybe. Or focus on a different sensation than my hand on your cock. Or my fingers inside you.”

Link shivers even harder at the low dip in Sidon’s voice. He’s had to assemble a rulebook about this thing between them. And that tone of voice from Sidon means he’s about to give Link a thorough ravishing. So long as Sidon vouches for his absence from class, Link doesn’t care. It’s been a few days since that last time in Sidon’s office, with Link’s ass in the air and Sidon fucking him with the dildo. It’s in Link’s room, bound up in a t-shirt with the lube, kept on the floor in his closet. He cleans it before and after every use, so he doesn’t mind lint catching on the soft surface. Again though, Link is extremely grateful to his parents for this single dorm. He could never hope to bring Sidon here otherwise. And since it’s in the middle of the day, Link’s neighbors on the other side of either wall should be in class. They’re alone, probably no one knowing they’re here… But if Link doesn’t show up to his next class…

Sidon picks up on his paling complexion and asks, “What’s wrong?”

Eyes a little frantic, Link blurts out, “My classes… If my teacher doesn’t know where I am, they’ll come looking for me. They-They’ll find you!”

Sidon shakes his head like Link has said something silly.

“I took care of that. All the teachers have each other’s cellphone numbers. The headmaster and your next teacher both know you’re here, with me.”

Link’s eyebrows come together in the middle as he tries to puzzle out why Sidon would tell the truth like that…

“What… What did you tell them?”

Sidon shrugs and replies, “That you came to me distraught, and that I thought it best to bring you back to your room. I didn't offer a reason for your upset, because I didn't want to alarm anyone more than I already had. Once I confirmed you were unharmed, the headmaster commended me on handling the situation and to make sure you were safe. And to be fair, I **did** find you in distress, so there's no lie to that part of our story.”

Link’s expression pinches even more as his worry doesn't shrink.

“Sir, um Sidon… Why tell truth at all? If you're lying anyway?”

Sighing, Sidon steps closer and begins to wash lingering traces of come off Link’s front while explaining, “It’s best to lend as much truth to a little, white lie as possible. If I told the headmaster we were in my office, he might come looking for us. But what would happen when he didn’t? Make sense?”

Link swallows hard and nods a few times.

“Please,” Sidon sighs, “don’t worry about anything, Link. No one will bother you about this. You’re a good boy, aren’t you?”

Sidon wraps the soapy cloth around Link’s cock and strokes him like he would on the loveseat in his office. Link’s hips stutter forward, and his eyes flutter shut. Link must respond to Sidon’s question, but all he manages is a limp nod. Lips parted, Link’s head tilts back as he moans quietly—voice breaking through it and still rough from his crying spell. Sidon chuckles at his effort to remain quiet and discrete. He knows exactly how to fondle Link, where to rub his fingers harder to get his little treasure gasping and begging for more. They must be careful of the tub, however. Explaining a bruise on Link might prove difficult, especially if he acquired a bruise in Sidon’s “care.” So, when Link’s knees wiggle dangerously, his pruned hands fly up to Sidon’s shoulders and hold on. Sidon makes it easier by stepping closer to the tub. Their change in positions brings all of Link within Sidon’s reach. Humming, Sidon pauses his soapy strokes of Link’s cock in order to acquaint his right hand with water and soap. Once both hands are covered, Sidon picks up his strokes and curls his other arm around Link’s hips. Link clings to Sidon’s shirt, care about wetting the material truly not in his mind any longer especially when Sidon’s fingers graze the top of his ass before slipping between his cheeks.

Link buries his face in Sidon’s chest in order to muffle his lewd moan. Like this there’s no way Link will pass Sidon’s little test of stamina. Sidon’s hands on him feel too good—toying with his erection, chasing dizzying circles around his hole. Link’s hips don’t know what to do. Should they piston into Sidon’s tight fist? Should they cant back to open himself up for Sidon’s fingers? Link’s body jerks in an effort to please himself and find release. He wants to be good for Sidon, wants their holiday together to be perfect. Link pants into the hollow of Sidon’s throat revealed by a few buttons undone. Mindful to not mark with his teeth, Link presses them into Sidon’s brown skin and lets his moan curl around his teacher’s neck. Sidon’s groan vibrates on Link’s lips, and it calls up more blood to pool below. Sidon’s fingers slip into him after playing with his hole for so long. It only takes one brush against his sensitive walls for Link to jerk forward in Sidon’s other hand and come in the washcloth. Link’s hearing goes out and he gasps and strains in Sidon’s arms, so he doesn’t hear Sidon’s pleased hum.

The shower turns on long enough for Sidon to manhandle Link into the spray to rinse off. Pulling the plug on the tub, Sidon coaxes Link to step over the high wall and stand close in case he falls. Link trembles and whimpers from his orgasm while clutching at Sidon’s arms, unwilling to let go. Link would spare a thought hoping that Sidon doesn’t mind, but he’s too busy trying to stay on his feet. Sidon whips off Link’s towel hanging on a bar in the wall and pats him down. This isn’t meant to arouse him, so Sidon doesn’t linger where he’s still buzzing and sensitive. Once Link is dry, Sidon takes him by both hands and carefully leads him out of the bathroom. It’s a bit like watching an infant learn to walk. Link stumbles along the way and laughs a bit when he falls into Sidon’s chest. Sidon chuckles warmly right back, urges Link back on his feet, and then continues their short trip to Link’s bed. Sidon again helps himself, this time leaving both feet flat on the floor, knees spread. Link slumps against his shoulder, nuzzling the damp material of Sidon’s shirt, and then glances down in his teacher’s lap. Sidon is hard—untouched and unsatisfied—from watching him come. Link recalls all the fantasies he’s had of falling to his knees and offering his mouth, a mouth Sidon calls pretty and lush, to pleasure his love. Link groans while slipping off the edge of his mattress. Not expecting it, Sidon scrambles at his bare skin to try and save him.

“Darling, what’s gotten into you?” Sidon chuckles as Link sinks closer and closer to the floor.

Link isn’t sure what’s gotten into him, either. Courage, maybe? He rarely reaches for Sidon first, too shy to take what isn’t offered. It’s easier if Sidon warms him up, draws an orgasm out of him first. Link’s inhibitions lower, then, and he doesn’t mind petting a hand over Sidon’s cock or helping him jerk off. But now, the desire to fill his mouth with said cock sinks its hooks into Link and drags him to the floor. His knees strike the old hardwood with barely a sound. Sidon is still all bright smiles and light laughs as he pets at Link’s drying hair and clean skin. But when Link’s hands drag up his inner thighs and paw at his belt, Sidon jumps and moans above him. Eyebrows pinching together, Sidon’s hooded eyes stare at the blush creeping across Link’s cheeks.

“Oh, I see.” His chuckle turns rich as Sidon switches from playful to seductive. His hands finally give up on Link and make quick work of his belt, button, and fly. “Is this what you want, Link?”

Sidon guides his cock through the opening of his underwear and trousers. He’s hard, wet, and ready for whatever Link has in store. Link nods dumbly while brushing Sidon’s hands away. He doesn’t need help. The weight and curve of Sidon’s prick is familiar in his hand. Link shuffles on his knees, ass resting on his calves to get comfortable. He kneels like a proper boy should, chin down and eyes focused on the task at hand. And when Sidon’s fingers pet through his hair, Link doesn’t try to stop the shiver that runs through him. It hardens his nipples and makes him twitch between his legs. But this isn’t about him. Link’s eyes flutter shut as he bends forward with his mouth open, tongue out to taste the head of the cock he’s longed for.

Sidon’s startled gasp of, “Oh Link,” is music to his long ears.

Link knows enough to be careful with his teeth around Sidon’s flesh. The only other time he's done this sits heavily in his memory—an older boy dragging him into a bathroom, shoving Link to his knees, and thrusting into his mouth without another word. He'd bitten the other boy at first, scared and uncertain. But thick fingers had twisted in his hair and hurt him, and the older boy threatened to beat him if he did that again. Link’s eyes squeeze shut at the memory, and he forces it away in his mind. Even if he accidentally did that to Sidon, Sidon would just guide him to the correct way to do this. Even though Link wants Sidon to be rough with sometimes, he knows Sidon would do it because Link had asked, not because Sidon wants to hurt him. The memory and those thoughts have tensed the muscles in his jaw and neck, though, and Link takes a moment to relax. Sidon’s fingers are nice in his hair, not pulling or pushing just holding him. Link tries to dip his head lower to take more. But with more in his mouth, he can't drag his tongue over Sidon’s head like he wants, like Sidon does to him. Link pulls off Sidon’s cock for a moment, pouts at it, and then tries something else.

Sidon’s hips give tiny jerks as Link mouths up and down his shaft. Smiling against warm skin, Link slips a hand between them to hold Sidon’s cock steady. A squeeze and a few strokes encourage Sidon to move more, that Link is okay with that. The drag of Sidon’s skin past his lips excites Link’s blood, and his fingers pet over flesh revealed by Sidon’s foreskin. He'd been happy to learn the first time seeing it that Sidon is like him—uncut, natural. It used to twist Link’s stomach when he had to use the communal showers last year. His dorm room has always been private, but a few times didn’t have a private bathroom. And he’d always shy away in front of other boys when he saw they were different. Oh, and they had all sorts of creative names to make fun of his anatomy, too. Link huffs as his mind again strays to unpleasant thoughts. This is about Sidon and making him feel good, not about Link’s depressing memories of days past. Link shuffles closer to the edge of his bed, wiggling on his knees, and angles Sidon’s cock into his mouth again.

Sidon is more into it this time, and Link is over his embarrassment. Link’s mouth is small, like the rest of him, but he bobs his head while taking as much as he can. On the up stroke, he makes sure to swirl his tongue around the head and groan as the crown teases past his lips. Sidon moans above him, voice echoing off the old walls of the room. He must forget himself for a moment—Link swoons to think Sidon did it on purpose—because his fingers tighten in Link’s hair as he thrusts forward for real. Link squeals and whines as more fills his mouth, stretching his lips thin. The worry that he'll get Sidon with his teeth and also choke tenses Link again. Sidon rocks forward into his mouth, and the blunt head of his cock jabs Link in the back of his throat. That hurts, and Link yanks his head away to cough wetly. He gags and tries to stop his stomach and throat from flipping. Sidon pants above him and pets his hair, not exactly drawing him back, but not stopping, either. Link coughs again and strokes Sidon to keep him interested. It's a lazy sort of stroke, though, and Sidon tunes in through the fog in his brain to Link’s distress.

“I'm sorry,” Sidon pants while urging Link’s chin up. He pets stray tears away, realizing what he's done. “I hurt you… Oh Link, please forgive me. I'm so sorry, truly.”

Link croaks, “It’s okay. I… I know you didn't mean it. I don't…” Link pauses to cough again. “I don't want to stop.”

Sidon shakes his head and thumbs more tears from Link’s watery eyes.

“Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you again. It breaks my heart that I did it in the first place.”

Link smiles until his round cheeks fill Sidon’s hands and rasps, “I forgive you. It was… an accident. It happens.”

Sidon smiles down at him in return and hums as Link repeats his words back at him.

“That is true. How about you climb up with me, and we’ll try again. Change of positions, try something new on you?”

Something new? What could Sidon possibly do to him that they haven't already done? But Link nods, leans forward to kiss Sidon’s cock, and then stands. His legs are rubbery things from sitting on them for so long. But Sidon pulls him onto the bed with a laugh, and Link doesn't care about his weak body. Sidon is the one to position Link on top of him, but with Link’s head pointed at Sidon’s feet. Link shakes haze from his head while holding himself up on his hands and knees. Sidon’s hands at his hips urge him to crawl backwards, and then Sidon’s long cock is below Link’s head. Link understands, now, and sinks to his elbows to begin kissing and licking it again. Sidon chuckles behind him and pinches his rear at his eager affection. Link jumps in his hands and moans while opening for Sidon and playing with the head just past his lips. Link rests an arm across Sidon’s hips to get a grip around his cock, wanting to steady it so he can move his head more. Sidon’s next chuckle is much closer to his rear end, and Sidon scoots him closer, draws Link’s body down until his back bows out a little. Eyebrows pinched in confusion, Link pulls off Sidon’s cock again and is about to toss a question over his shoulder when a hot, familiar tongue licks between his cheeks. Sidon has to do it twice before air rushes in Link’s lungs and rips a scream out of him.

Squeezing Sidon’s cock in his hand from the slick sensation between his cheeks, Link whines to Sidon’s covered thigh, “Hahhh, Si-Sidon what mmm… What are you doing?!”

Sidon hums between his cheeks instead of saying anything. His tongue speaks for him, tracing dizzying circles around and around Link’s hole. Link pants and cries into the material of Sidon’s trousers while rocking his hips back. He hadn't known this was a thing someone could do to him. And he hadn't known how amazing it feels. Each swipe over his entrance sends a throb through his cock, tremors focusing at the head. Link shudders and clenches against Sidon’s tongue when the tip flicks over his skin. Sidon knows exactly how hard he has to lap over Link’s hole to turn him into a quivering mess. And when Link grows used to that, Sidon teases above and below his hole instead, finding sensitive spots that make him jump. Link forgets about the task in front of him and is content for a moment to rock back on Sidon’s tongue. But the lack of attention to his cock doesn't escape Sidon, and he pauses to catch his breath and prod Link back into touching him.

“Mmm, darling, you were doing so well a moment ago. Please, don't stop. Your mouth felt wonderful around me.”

Link blinks tears out of his eyes, pants, “Sorry,” and returns his lips and tongue to dancing around the crown of Sidon’s prick.

Sidon sighs behind him and murmurs, “Good boy.”

Link moans with his mouth full at Sidon’s praise. He squirms on his knees and widens the spread of his legs around Sidon’s head. He wants to be good for Sidon, to live up to all the nice things Sidon calls him. Eyes pinched shut again, Link bobs his head harder and faster on Sidon’s cock in an effort to make him feel good. He can't take all of Sidon like Sidon does to him, but he wants to make up for that. Sidon’s hands at his thighs holding him still spasm before his fingers dent the soft skin. Below Link, Sidon’s hips rock up into his mouth. They never leave the bed, but the thrusts past his lips help pool blood between Link’s legs. He'd never thought this would feel good, just the drag of Sidon’s velvety skin through the o of his lips. Link whines every time his lips try to catch on the crown of Sidon’s head, and the only thing that forces the shaft deeper is Sidon’s body rolling under him.

Blushing hot enough to make his head spin, Link removes his trembling fingers from Sidon’s shaft and lets it thrust into his mouth with abandon. Sidon returns his affection by slipping a hand up Link’s prick, past his tight balls, and shoves his fingers in the space behind them. Link jumps and gushes onto Sidon's shirt while squealing. It comes out muffled, but Sidon hears it as well as feels it. His hips pick up a bit more, cock thundering past Link’s lips faster than before. Every time Sidon stabs his tongue into the resistance of Link’s hole, his fingers nudge into the soft space behind his balls, too. Sidon sends him rocking on his knees between his mouth and his cock making a mess out of Link’s lips. The pressure on his perineum is too much, somehow excites that place inside him that makes his toes curl—his prostate, Sidon had called it—and Link comes in little spurts to every press of fingers and tongue on his body. He ruins Sidon’s shirt, but neither care.

“Mmm, beautiful, Link. Absolutely stunning.” Sidon kisses his hole and then his cheeks a few times as Link trembles through his third orgasm. “I'm nearly there, Link. Look what you've done to me.” Sidon chuckles and rubs his hands up and down the backs of Link’s shaking thighs. “Can I come in your mouth, darling? Would you swallow everything I give you?”

Link whines that yes, Sidon can absolutely do that. Sidon’s groans flow out in a nearly endless stream once Link gives him permission. Fingers drag down the backs of Link’s thighs as Sidon searches for places to touch him, to keep him relaxed so they can continue. Link has to concentrate on keeping his mouth tight around Sidon while also controlling the tremor in his thighs. He's come twice, now, and his energy wanes with every passing moment. Link curls a hand around the base of Sidon’s prick and strokes what doesn't fit in his mouth. Sidon jumps under him, and unseen by Link, throws his head back with his mouth hung open. Terms of endearment, Link’s name, and garbled nonsense spill out of Sidon’s mouth as he nears his orgasm. Link isn't sure when Sidon will come until it happens. Sidon’s hips surge up one more time, burning half his length in Link’s mouth. Link yelps at the splash of come that fills whatever space is left over. He tries to swallow like Sidon told him to, but it's difficult with Sidon’s cock still between his lips. So some of it leaks out and runs down the shaft, evading Link’s mouth. Link’s throat flips again at the taste—familiar, but different from his own—and he pulls away with another wet cough. Come dribbles down his chin, and he reaches up with the back of a hand to wipe it off. Sidon’s hands had stilled on Link’s thighs when he came, fingers leaving marks from how tightly he'd held Link. Link hopes they bruise, that he'll feel the phantom pressure of Sidon’s fingers when he sits in class.

Link shuffles off Sidon’s limp body and lies on a hip, head now pointed up the bed like Sidon’s. Sweat sparkles on Sidon’s forehead and upper lip as he lies there smiling to the ceiling. Link smiles too and reaches out to brush hair off Sidon's face. A gold eye peeks open, and then Sidon’s right hand drifts up slowly to loop around Link’s neck and gently tug him down. Link’s face splits into a huge smile as he cuddles up to Sidon’s side. The couch in Sidon’s office doesn't afford them much room to cuddle. Oh, but he loves it, and if Sidon welcomes him, then he'll take every second of it. Sidon runs a hand up and down Link’s side, ignoring sweat that had beaded up on him. Link wishes Sidon would kiss him, and so he angles his head up for such a thing. But Sidon makes a face—lips twisting in a grimace—and he shifts his weight to sit up.

Link curls up in the warm spot he leaves behind, heart sinking at the loss. But Sidon heads for the bathroom instead of leaving. The wet rag Sidon had used to wash Link is in his hands for a few second to wipe his cock off. Link shuffles on his bed while watching Sidon right his trousers and snort at the stains on his shirt. Then, Sidon searches in the medicine cabinet for a moment, removes something, and then stands still. Link sits up enough to watch Sidon busy himself with a gulp of mouthwash, making faces while he swishes the liquid around. Once Sidon spits, he washes his hands and immediately returns to Link’s side. Link already has his hands outstretched, pawing at Sidon the moment he's within reach. Sidon chuckles at his need for closeness and gives him the kisses he's wanted. Link has used the mouthwash in his bathroom only a few times—mostly when he woke up too late to brush. But he doesn't mind the minty drag of Sidon’s tongue over his lips, or how their kisses leave the inside of his mouth burning a bit from the alcohol.

“I love you,” Link whispers between kisses, voice almost lost to the wet sound of their lips meeting and parting. “I love you, Sidon. So much.”

Sidon hums into their next kiss and holds Link’s head tenderly. That kiss lasts and lasts as Sidon just holds him there. When they part, Sidon keeps them close and brushes the sides of their noses together. Tension rises between them for some reason, and Link feels it curling in his gut. He reaches up to mirror Sidon and pets red hair too short to join Sidon’s braid. Those gold eyes focus on him so intently that Link worries he's done something wrong. But Sidon gently coaxes him forward for another chaste kiss. When they part, Sidon guides them to lie down on their sides, facing each other.

“And what would you say, my darling little boy,” Sidon whispers while playing with Link’s drying hair, “if I told you I loved you, too?”

Link’s eyes fly open, and he clutches at Sidon’s damp shirt. It's still damp with Link’s come and their combined sweat.

“Really?” Link breathes. “You love me? Really?”

Sidon smiles so sweetly at him that Link might cry.

“Yes, my treasure.” Sidon scoots forward to kiss Link’s forehead. “I've been resisting it since our first moment together in my office. But today, when I thought someone had forced themselves on you, touched you against your will…” Sidon sighs and kisses him again. “I felt sick to my stomach just before joining you in the bathroom. And I knew I loved you then. I'm sorry that it took me this long.”

Link shakes his head and burrows into Sidon’s chest with a watery smile.

“It's okay, I don't mind. I'm… I'm so happy, Sidon…”

Sidon pets the tremble in Link’s back as that happiness overflows. His lips brush Link’s ear as he whispers, “You are an adult in our society. But you are caught in the trappings of adolescence while within these walls. This love between us is wrong. Immoral.” Sidon’s teeth nibble the lobe of Link’s ear, and it draws a shudder out of Link. “But every time I think of stopping this, to save your innocence, I… I only want you more.” Sidon’s hand on his back clenches and draws Link tighter to him. “I am a deviant, Link. I want to do terrible, filthy things to you. And every time you tell me yes, beg me to touch you, I know I am lost even more.”

Link sighs, “Yes,” into Sidon’s shirt, too tired to moan and writhe against him like how he wants. “Please, Sidon. I want that. Do… whatever you want to me. I trust you.”

Sitting up, Sidon pulls them apart to hover above Link and stare down at him. Link offers him a smile full of love and reaches up to trace the curve of Sidon’s high cheekbones. Sidon braces himself with one arm sunk into the bed in order to reach up with his left hand to capture Link’s. He holds the back of Link’s hand to his mouth, not quite kissing it. Over the side of Link’s hand, that golden gaze pins Link to the mattress. Again, Link is naked while Sidon is fully clothed. It usually happens like this. It had made Link uncomfortable at one point. Now, he just feels worshipped by Sidon’s attention. Even now, Sidon’s penetrating gaze doesn't make Link squirm as much as it used to. He likes Sidon looking at him, likes that he's enough to capture this beautiful man’s attention and hold it. Link has never seen Sidon take interest in other students, teachers, or anyone for that matter. Link wraps himself up in the idea that Sidon only has eyes for him. Link shifts under Sidon and presses their thighs together to feel his warmth. Sidon sighs over his hand, presses a firm kiss to Link’s skin, and then lowers their hands to the bed.

“That's a dangerous thing to do, Link. Trust me. I lie awake at night and wish you were beside me, wish I could bask in your cries and moans loud enough to wake the dead.” Sidon sighs and pets the back of Link’s hand with his thumb. “And that's just the tip of the iceberg, my darling.”

“M-Me, too,” Link objects. “I think about you all the time, too. Sometimes… Sometimes you're rougher than you really are. You throw me around or tie my hands up.” Link blushes as Sidon’s eyes widen more and more as he talks. “You would… never hit me, but sometimes I want you to. Maybe… s-spank me or pull my hair.”

Sidon’s eyes flutter shut as he whispers, “Stop. You can't say things like that to me when I have to leave soon.”

Boldness possesses Link, and even though he could fall asleep right now, he slides a thigh between Sidon’s legs.

“We’ll have four days together, sir. I’m… I'm already yours, but you can have whatever you want. I'll… I'll let you. I'm yours.”

Sidon’s next inhale is a difficult thing that stutters in through nose and blows out his mouth. When Sidon opens his eyes, they're hooded things that promise everything Link wants and more.

“My beautiful little boy, I will ruin you. You won't be able to walk when I'm through with you.”

Link’s insides twist like he's about to get hard again. Sidon’s voice does that to him. But he remains soft between his legs, which is for the better. Sidon probably will leave soon like he said.

“Promise?” Link asks with a coy cock of his head.

Sidon yanks him into a rough kiss, the kind Link fantasizes about. He can't breathe afterwards as Sidon pulls him tight to his chest again.

“I promise,” Sidon purrs in his ear, left hand sinking low on his back. “I promise that and much more. You **are** mine.”


	4. Good Boy Gone Bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm the first truly "nasty" chapter lol. Sidon lets loose. The spanking tag comes into play here. Mmm so good. ALSO, I will be out of the country next week. There will be no updates next week for TOTIW or "Mr. Ruta." The week after, the updates will be pushed back by a day, just like this week. So the last chapter of this story will be posted Thursday, September 21st. The last week of September (probably on Thursdays), I'll start publishing the bunny!Link story, which also has five parts lol. Also twisted Sidon. Much worse lol. Enjoy~
> 
> Wanna make it official? [Follow this](http://missgillette.tumblr.com)

The holiday weekend—the four days Link will spend willfully, blessedly at Sidon’s mercy—is upon them soon enough. In those two weeks between Sidon’s confession and the holiday, Link had three more visits to Sidon’s office under his belt. He'd been treated to a little bit of the roughness he'd mentioned. Using a ruler, Sidon had spanked him while he laid over Sidon’s thighs. Not enough to hurt, but enough for Link to feel and squirm when Sidon sent him back to class without touching his cock. Another visit had involved Sidon giving Link an in depth lesson on using his mouth on a cock. Link still isn't that deft at it yet, but he's working on fighting his gag reflex. He wants to swallow all of Sidon like his teacher does to him. And the last visit, oh the last that was two days ago… Sidon had pleasured Link from all sides, fucking him with the dildo while sucking him off at the same time. Sidon’s instructions had been to resist his orgasm for as long as he could. Link had cried when he finally came, sure that he'd disappointed Sidon. But Sidon had held him tightly and sung his praises, kissed him silly, and told him over and over that he loved him. It had been an emotional hour or so, but it had lifted a weight off Link’s shoulders. Sidon loves him, doesn't think him weak for his soft heart and sensitive soul. Sidon loves him, and Sidon will break him and put him back together this weekend. The two hours Link spends at home with his parents Friday night are agony. He wants to be with Sidon in the privacy of his apartment and get to work on that promise of breaking him.

The plan is for Link’s parents to drop him off at his friend’s house. He told them he would stay there until Tuesday night, and that he wouldn't need a ride home. Of course they'd agreed, because he's a well-behaved boy, and they would never suspect what's actually going to happen. Link packs a few changes of clothes, in case they go anywhere. Sidon had murmured in his ear while holding him last time that he won't need clothes while they're in his apartment. Sidon has no intention of covering a single inch of Link’s skin while they're alone. Link has never wandered around naked, at least not since he was a baby. But the image of him and Sidon lying around, doing innocent things like watching TV or just cuddling naked makes Link’s skin sing for exposure. Plus, without clothes, Sidon will have access to him whenever he wants. Link hopes Sidon takes advantage of that. Link hopes Sidon takes advantage of lots of things, honestly.

Last night, too excited to sleep, Link had drifted between sleep and the waking world and had fallen into an extremely vivid dream. Or maybe it was a hallucination, he isn't sure. But he'd felt Sidon beside him, kissing his neck while warm hands roamed over his body. He'd been asleep in the dream, or knew he was asleep while Sidon had touched him. Sidon hadn't tried to wake him before slipping fingers inside him and stroking his cock. Link had startled awake when he came, unsure of what had been real. But the bed had been cold next to him, dorm door still locked tightly.

Link thinks about that, about all the liberties he wants to offer Sidon, as the night drags on. Two hours pass like syrup trying to pool on a plate—frustrating and slow. But eventually, his father collects him, questions his antsy, jumpy behavior, and they pile in the car. The drive passes in a blur, and Link yells a farewell while running from the car. His friend covering for him knows Link is sneaking off with someone, but Link hadn't told him all the details. Like Sidon had told him, Link had included some truths in this whole scheme. Plus, he's old enough to where his parents won't come snooping or call his friend’s house to check on him. The alibi is all he needs to hold the whole charade together. Link’s father drives away when he thinks Link is inside. In reality, Link had run around to the side door and hid in the shadows. Sidon will pick him up at a convenient store down the street. No need to leave loose ends of his friend seeing Sidon and recognizing him from school or realizing Sidon is much older than them. Well, not much. Link had learned Sidon is only 28. There's barely 10 years between them. That doesn't excuse the fact that Sidon is his teacher, has taken advantage of that power and Link’s naive feelings. Link knows that. But he also doesn't care. All he wants to do is run down the street with total abandon, climb in Sidon’s car, and lose four days to the beautiful man.

Once Link steps off the sidewalk, a little breathless from his jog, he searches the dim parking lot of the convenient store for Sidon’s car. They’d agreed for Sidon to park as far away from the doors as possible to avoid cameras. It’s a paranoid thing to think, but Link had agreed without hesitation. He doesn’t want anyone coming between him and Sidon—for whatever reason. They both know this is wrong, that Sidon’s life could be ruined if someone found out. Link doesn’t want that. He’s an adult by Hyrule’s laws, but just barely. Sidon would still be fired for their entanglement, probably run out of the small town of Eastern Palace, too. Not that that’s Sidon’s home town or anything, but when one lives in a place nine months out of the year…

Link shivers in the cool, spring night and peers through the dim light of the parking lot for Sidon’s car. He shouldn’t think about such things. If no one finds out, then it doesn’t matter. Link only has a year left at boarding school. Once that’s over, he and Sidon are free to be together. That thought births another, equally as sad as someone discovering them. What if Sidon doesn’t want him once he’s graduated? Sidon has never struck Link as the predatory type, has never confessed to wanting Link or watching him before that day with the poem… Sidon wants him for him, right? Not because of the taboo of their relationship. Right? Link thinks himself into a sour mood when a car drives onto the lot and pulls up next to him.

“Sorry, did you wait long?” Sidon rolls the driver side window down to beam at him. Once he catches sight of Link’s downcast expression, though, his smile sobers. “Link? What’s wrong?”

Link tenses up under Sidon’s worry, inviting the bite of his shoulder bag strap. He shoots Sidon an uncertain smile before running around the back of the car. The door is unlocked when he tries it, so Link swings into the passenger seat and clutches his bag to his chest. Sidon has both hands on the wheel, turned at the hip to watch Link. When the silence drags on, Sidon rolls into a space pointed away from the lights and traffic. His car shuts off with barely a sputter, leaving them with the windows rolled down and a breeze playing with their hair. Link sighs and shoves his bag to the floorboard. Sidon still watches him silently, patiently. Biting his lip as his heart aches and insides twist, Link leans over the center console and pecks a little kiss on Sidon’s concerned frown. That takes some of the melancholy out of Link, but he’s still treading water in uncertainty.

Twisting his fingers in his lap and blinking in the dark, Link asks quietly, “When I graduate from Eastern Palace next year… will you still want me?”

Link glances at Sidon through his bangs and finds his love’s expression has softened.

“I can’t imagine why I wouldn’t, Link.” Sidon reaches for his chin, and Link gladly turns his head to give it to him. Sidon’s thumb petting over his bottom lip is such a familiar gesture between them that Link doesn’t even flinch. “You’re lovely. So fiercely intelligent if people would just steer you in the right direction, instead of putting books in front of you. And so endlessly thoughtful.”

Link smiles into Sidon’s fingers and presses his lips to Sidon’s thumb on the next caress over them.

“Of course, I appreciate you in a physical way, too. No doubting that.” Sidon chuckles, and that drains even more fear out of Link until he relaxes in Sidon’s hand. Sidon twists his wrist to hold Link’s cheek rather than catch his chin. The hush of the car and the night allows Link to hear the truth in Sidon’s voice when he says, “You graduating has nothing to do with my desires. I want you as a person, darling, not because you’re my student. I hope you believe me.”

Link nuzzles Sidon’s palm cradling his cheek and murmurs, “I do. I believe you. It was silly of me to even think that.”

Sidon pets under his eye once before taking his hand back.

“Your worries weren’t unfounded, Link. I believe most illicit relationships like ours are driven by the allure of the forbidden. To have sex with someone you shouldn’t. I see the thrill in it.” Sidon shrugs with both hands resting loosely in his lap. When Link turns his head to look out the windshield like Sidon, he sees their muted reflections and can’t help but stare at Sidon’s instead of the night sky. “And it is thrilling, at least for me. I would never hope for someone to catch us or go poking around. But touching you in my office is risky. That risk only drives a small part of my passion.” Sidon’s reflection smirks as he adds, “The rest of my passion is driven entirely by you, how beautiful you are under me and the sounds you make.”

Link shivers, even though he’s not cold, and points out, “We have four hours to drive back to Eastern Palace…”

“Indeed.” Sidon starts the car, backs out of the space, and pulls onto the road in quick succession. Once that’s done, his right hand leaves the steering and slides over Link’s thigh, fondling him. “Plenty of time to think of the next four days we’ll spend together.”

Link blushes at that and covers Sidon’s hand with his. That startles Sidon out of his seductive voice and attitude. He throws a glance Link’s way, eyes open a bit wider, eyebrows high. But Sidon is still driving, so the glance doesn’t last long. Link watches it all melt into a sweet smile as Sidon flips his hand over to offer it to him. Link wastes no time in lacing their fingers together, his preferred way to hold Sidon’s hand. This way, the pulse of Sidon’s heartbeat is caught between his fingers. If Sidon weren’t driving, Link would lean on his shoulder and draw in the scent of his body wash through his shirt. But there will be plenty of time for that later. They’ll probably sleep when they get back to Eastern Palace, anyway. Four hours from now would put them at midnight, probably, depending on if Sidon actually does the speed limit. His parents do, which is how he knows the trip takes four hours. Link sighs and slumps against the passenger door, intent on sleeping the time away, so long as Sidon doesn’t mind.

“I’m tired from waiting to see you all day.” Link squeezes Sidon’s hand and smiles when he gets a squeeze in return. “I don’t mind the radio if you need sound, but I’m probably… gonna fall asleep.”

The pause is to allow Link a yawn, which Sidon makes a noise at.

“So cute,” he sighs. “Please don’t stay awake because of me. I’ll have as much of you as I can get in the coming days.”

“You have me right now.” Link’s lips barely move when he says that.

But he knows Sidon hears him, even as Link falls asleep next to him, because Sidon murmurs back, “I’m glad. Thank you for giving yourself to me.”

There’s no hiccup in their late travels, and Link only stirs awake to the gentle sway of Sidon carrying him inside. Link manages a hum and to rub his face into Sidon’s chest while clutching loosely to his shirt. Lips kiss his hair, and then he sinks into a bed that smells exactly like Sidon. Link immediately rolls onto his stomach and buries his face in a pillow. When Sidon pets his hair and gently tugs Link’s hair tie free, Link rolls onto his side to face Sidon. He keeps the pillow and holds it to his chest, hiding his chin and mouth behind it. Sidon hadn’t turned a light on while walking them inside. So he sits in shadow, only a sliver of his face visible in the dark. It’s country dark out here—thick and quiet, stars twinkling endlessly. Link sucks in a deep breath full of Sidon’s shampoo and conditioner on his pillow before reaching for his lover.

“Sleep next to me.”

It’s not a request. Sidon chuckles at his demand, attitude made bossy by sleep.

“At least take your jeans off, Link. You’ll wake up sweating in them.”

Link huffs and rolls onto his back to fight his jeans. Snorting, Sidon curls a leg up on the bed for balance and gently bats Link’s limp hands away. The flick of Link’s button and the muffled zip of his fly do nothing to arouse Link like they usually do. There’s no intent in Sidon’s hands, no deep purr in his voice. He helps Link out of his jeans and tosses them on a desk chair that Sidon hadn’t pushed in the last time he rose out of it. Link can’t see much in the dark. Indicator lights for a monitor—currently in sleep mode and flashing slowly—and a router cast enough light to make out the silhouette of Sidon’s movements. And if Link’s sleepy brain is a good judge of things, he thinks Sidon has taped over the lights on his router to dim them. Link giggles quietly at that just before Sidon falls on the bed and hauls him up to the headboard. Link whines and hums as Sidon settles them how he wants them. The sofa in his office doesn’t allow them to lie down and cuddle like this. The only time they’d managed it in the whole of their affair was in Link’s dorm room that day he’d come in his shorts. After their orgasms, Sidon had lingered long enough to soothe Link to sleep. Link hadn’t enjoyed waking up alone with only a short note written by Sidon. But for the next four mornings, he won’t be alone. Sidon will be right here with him, or at least somewhere in his apartment. It’s the thought in Link’s head that drags him to sleep in the comforting embrace of Sidon’s arms.

 

Link wakes Saturday morning to light already filtering through the curtains. He doesn’t know where he is at first, having arrived home from Eastern Palace only last night and then… A warm hand in the center of his chest rolls Link onto his back. Once there, the hand slips down only to gather the hem of his t-shirt and pull it up. Stomach and chest exposed, lips pepper wet kisses all up and down his pale skin. Link squirms when those lips wander around his navel and a tongue laps at the fine hair leading down. The playfulness of all these kisses takes a turn when they wander past a nipple only to return and drag over the little nub again and again until it’s hard. Link shudders on the bed and gasps just on the edge of hearing as a warm mouth seals around his nipple and sucks. Chest arching up to feel more, Link heaves in air and forces his eyes open. He’s sure this is just another dream. But there’s no ceiling fan in his room like the one that spins right now. And the ceiling itself is much lower than Link is used to. Below, Sidon releases his nipple once he tunes into Link tensing up. Sidon’s sleepy, handsome face hovers above him—braid a mess since Sidon never unraveled it last night—and he offers Link a smile.

“Mmm, I couldn’t resist you, my treasure.” Sidon swoops down to kiss his cheek, warm hand sweeping up and down his torso. “I woke up to you resting so peacefully beside me that I didn’t want to move. But your shirt rode up during the night, and well…” Sidon chuckles before reaching up and pinching his other nipple. “I wanted a taste of you first thing in the morning.”

Link loops both arms around Sidon’s neck and pulls him down. He remembers his dream where Sidon was inside him while he slept. Link blushes hotly while pressing his mouth and chin to Sidon’s shoulder. What would that even feel like? Would Link wake up gradually because of the building pleasure, the tightening in his gut as Sidon’s hand stroked him? Link clings tighter to Sidon and basks in the pressure of weight pinning him to the bed. Sidon’s weight on top of him feels right, the same right as Sidon’s hands on his hips. Shuddering, Link turns his head towards Sidon’s ear to make sure his lover hears him.

“You can… you can touch me when I'm sleeping.” Link has to shut his eyes from embarrassment when Sidon shivers on top of him. “Do whatever you want. I've had dreams about that, w-waking up with you in me…”

Sidon’s breath is humid and a bit sour from sleep when he breathes, “Link, please. The things you say… they could drive a man to madness. It's too early for me to be this aroused.”

Link smiles into Sidon hair, thrilled to know Sidon is aroused because of him, and adds, “I meant it when I say you can do anything to me. I don't know much about… sex or what we can do. But I know I'll like it. And-And if I don't, I know you'll stop. I trust you.”

Sidon sits up enough to hold Link cheek and pet the freckles under his eye.

“Oh darling, of course I'd stop. I never want to hurt you. Well, not without your permission.”

Link blushes at that and turns his warm cheek into Sidon’s palm. He hopes that with the privacy Sidon’s apartment affords them that Sidon might treat him roughly. No one will hear Link’s screams.

Peeking an eye open, Link teases Sidon with, “It's safe here. No one will bother us if you're a little mean to me. You should… do that. I want you to.”

Sidon lets out a blissful sigh, smiling with his eyes closed. Once he collects himself, he shrugs out of Link’s arms and sits up.

Pushing hair out of his face, Sidon tosses a grin Link’s way and asks, “So whose body will give out first? Yours or mine?”

Link stretches and whines as his muscles tighten through the motions. When he relaxes, he sighs, “Mine. I hope it's mine.”

Sidon hums, pets a hand up and down the fine hairs on Link’s thigh, and then stands. He copies Link’s stretch and groans with his arms above his head. Link watches him strain and shake through the motion. Sidon had removed his jeans last night, too, but had kept his shirt. Link hopes that's the only night they spend together with clothes on. Rolling his head around, Sidon picks at the end of his braid to unravel it. He regards Link with his head cocked in order to reach the twisted length as he climbs closer to his scalp. Link cocks his head the same way, feeling playful and bold with the silence and security around them. He wants to brush his teeth and find breakfast before they get up to anything, though.

As Sidon wanders out of the room—probably heading to the bathroom to put himself together—Link wonders if they'll leave the apartment to do anything. Sidon had told him this weekend isn't all about sex, that he's more than happy to take Link places and spend time with him. They just have to go a town over to make sure they don't run into any faculty or anyone who might recognize them. Sidon already told Link that he plans on passing Link off as his nephew if anyone asks. There's just enough roundness to Link’s cheeks and innocence in his body for someone to suspect something if they told the truth. Ten years between them wouldn't mean anything if Link were just a bit older, just a bit further away from his childhood.

But Sidon wanders back into the bedroom completely naked, and all those thoughts rush out of Link’s mind.

Smirking at Link’s wide eyes, Sidon asks, “Are you hungry? We can go eat somewhere, if you feel like stretching your legs.”

Link could stretch his legs in other ways, but he  _ is _ hungry.

Gulping, Link nods and says while staring between Sidon’s legs, “Yea, I-I could eat. Food.”

Sidon turns away from Link, hiding his body like a tease, and coos, “I'm glad you qualified that, darling. For a moment it looked as though you might try to eat me instead.”

Link shivers and murmurs, “Later,” before climbing out of bed.

Breakfast is a charming affair. Sidon is already familiar with the town 30 minutes south of Eastern Palace, already familiar with the diner they patronize. It's a place with chrome accents, bright red booths, and the fake leather squeaks when you sit. They sit so high in the booth that Link’s feet don't touch the floor, and he has to hop around to get comfortable. Sidon just watches him, hiding a smile behind his hand. Link enjoys his food about halfway through clearing his plate before a thought strikes him. How is he supposed to let Sidon know that he wants to… That he wants… Link blushes while shoving eggs around his plate. When they're intimate, it's always because Sidon calls him to his office. Sidon frequently reminds him they don't have to do anything. But Link comes when Sidon calls—literally. Sidon is the one who dictates when they're intimate, when Link will finally get the touches he craves. Link has never initiated. He doesn't count slipping to his knees from his bed to suck Sidon off. They were already fooling around by then. That's a case where Sidon had loosened Link’s embarrassment and inhibitions and set him free to reach for things without asking. But there's no forbidden office meetups here to signal to Link that they're going to have sex. They could just have it whenever they want in Sidon’s apartment… But how does he get from cuddling next to Sidon to that?!

Biting his lip, Link glances up from his food to see if Sidon had picked up on his worrying. Sidon catches him watching, but he flashes a smile at Link like he has no clue about the worry flying around and around in Link’s head. Link returns the smile before tossing a look around the diner. It's past peak breakfast time, and most of the staff cluster at the bar. Wanting to be a bit playful in order to settle his stomach, Link slips one of his shoes off. He finds Sidon’s shin easily enough with his socked foot and drags his toes up the inside of Sidon’s shin, then his knee, and then his thigh. Sidon jumps in the booth as Link’s foot strays close to the v of his legs. He tosses Link a wide-eyed look, eyebrows impossibly high on his forehead. Link can't meet Sidon’s shocked eyes and instead turns his head and blushes while feeling higher. Sidon’s crotch is out of his reach. He's too short. Even if Sidon scooted to the edge of the booth, Link couldn't make it. But petting up and down Sidon's thighs is enough for the brown skin of his lover's cheeks to redden beautifully. Sidon shudders while staring at Link and slips a hand under the table. Sidon grabs his ankle and  _ yanks! _ Link’s ass goes slipping down the seat until he rests on his tailbone. He clings to the fake leather with both hands as Sidon’s strength threatens to pull him to the floor. But now, the ball of his foot rests firmly on the hardness he'd stirred up in Sidon. Sidon's grip on his ankle is just shy of painful, but Link loves it.

“Having fun?” Sidon cocks one eyebrow up while smirking at him. “Couldn't wait, hmm? How naughty of you, Link.”

Quietly, just on the edge of hearing and only meant for Sidon, Link says back, “But I'm a good boy. What are you gonna do with me, acting out like this?”

That blows Sidon away, Link playing along like that. He loses face for a second, too caught up in Link’s words. He squeezes Link’s ankle until Link winces and trembles in his hand. Oh yes, that’s the roughness Link had wanted, the meanness he knew Sidon would give him. Sidon’s thumb rubs over the bump of Link’s anklebone covered by thin skin. It soothes some of the ache he'd squeezed into the joint. By the time he speaks again, Sidon has his game face fully restored and in place.

“I can think of a few things,” Sidon purrs just as lowly back. “If you can sit still for the 30 minute ride home.”

Nodding hard enough to send his hair bouncing, Link whispers, “Hurry.”

What food remains on their plates is abandoned as Sidon pays the check and swiftly tugs Link to the car by a wrist. Link had barely remembered to put his shoe back on in his haste to leave. The whole ride back he has to sit and squirm as Sidon takes every opportunity to feel him up with his right hand. Link tries to keep his eyes straight ahead, but the painful-looking tent in Sidon’s jeans draws his eyes and captivates him. Maybe when they get back to Sidon’s apartment he’ll… But Sidon twists one of Link’s nipples hard enough to hurt, and all thoughts of Sidon sinking between his legs rush out of Link’s head. Link arches under Sidon’s cruel grip on his nipple, as far as his seatbelt allows. This would look odd to anyone driving by, but they're practically in the middle of nowhere. Sidon could probably pull over on the side of the road, yank his pants down, and—

“Mmm!” Link moans behind his bitten lip. Sidon’s hand has slipped to the waist of his jeans, and short nails slip under his clothes to claw at his skin. “Oh, please…”

“Isn't this what you wanted, though? Me teasing you? That's certainly the feeling I got with your foot in my lap.”

Link sags into the passenger seat and rolls his hips against Sidon’s biting touch.

“I'm sorry. I'll be good, I promise.”

Sidon hums, not believing him, and takes his hand back. Link tries to grab for it, but Sidon gives him a light tap on the back of one of his hands. The sound is more shocking than the strike. Link doesn't even yelp. Instead, he smashes his thighs together and wiggles in his seat while clutching his smacked hand to his chest. Sidon had spanked him once with a ruler. He'd taken Link’s desires to heart and introduced that delicious pain to him. The little tap just now makes Link want more. He doesn't want Sidon to hit him in the face… Well, maybe just a little… Link hides his face in his hands and whimpers to his palms. Sidon undoes all his fears about sex and makes him want things he never knew he wanted! Would Sidon slap him, if he asked? Probably. Link is dizzy with the thoughts, and he jumps when Sidon’s hand returns to his thigh. It rests there without moving, just to let Link feel the weight and intent behind that.

“Mmm, what will I do with you once we’re home?” Sidon wonders out loud, eyes on the road as they speed down the country highway. “I think I have a wood hairbrush lying around somewhere. The head of it is nice and flat. Wide, too. I think that might just be the perfect tool with which to teach you a lesson. Don't you think so?”

Sidon means to spank him with that brush. And the bright  _ whap  _ of wood on his rear is already familiar to Link, thanks to the ruler Sidon had used last time. Link’s thigh trembles under Sidon’s hand, and he nods.

“I'm sorry I was bad.”

Sidon smiles to the road and squeezes Link’s thigh.

“I know you are. You'll make it up to me, won't you?”

Link nods like his head is connected by a string to his neck. Sidon hums at his answer and returns to fondling Link’s little cock through his clothes.

“If you come,” he warns lowly, “you'll regret it.”

Link’s heart sinks at that, and he tosses a wild, almost terrified look Sidon’s way. A tiny smirk tugs the corner of Sidon’s lips. It's a tell that he’s in a mood, that this is all playful. Link has seen it before. And once Sidon’s hand grinds harder between his legs, Link realizes that's exactly what Sidon wants him to do. Oh, if only there were a real rulebook for this instead of the homemade one Link has cobbled together over the past months! Link throws his head into the headrest and moans to the roof of the car. His seatbelt is tight, but there's just enough room for him to buck up.

Sidon drives calmly down the road like he isn't petting and squeezing Link through his jeans. Head still back and throat exposed, Link slaps his left hand on top of Sidon’s to push him down more. Sidon allows that, and Link grinds into the combined pressure of their hands. He's gained some control, some ability to hold back an orgasm through these past two months or so. But he's still young and sensitive. Link strains against his seatbelt a moment before he comes, soaking his underwear trapped beneath his jeans and their hands. Once Link’s hand slides away, limp and twitching, Sidon takes his back, too.

Too out of it, Link doesn't sense the car slow down or Sidon pull off the road and onto the shoulder. Even the divots in the road meant to help people slow down and wake up sleeping drivers don't disturb Link’s post-orgasm haze. The only thing that startles him is Sidon undoing his seatbelt and petting his hair. When Link opens his eyes, he finds them parked on the side of the highway with Sidon leaning close to kiss his temple.

“Undo the button and fly on your jeans,” he murmurs into Link's hair. “Let me see.”

Groaning, Link does as he's told. His fingers are weak, pathetic things as they fight the button on his jeans and slowly drag the zip down. This spring day is already warming up, so there's no cool air to pool over Link’s sweaty skin. He doesn't mistake the warmth of Sidon’s fingers tugging his jeans and underwear down enough to reveal the splash of come still clinging to his skin. His clothes hadn't soaked up all of it. Sidon hums in Link’s ear while dragging his fingers through it. He shows Link the mess, and Link has to blink his eyes a few times to clear the haze. And when Sidon’s come-stained fingers drift closer to his lips, Link opens his mouth without a word and wraps his lips around three of them.

Link moans to drown out the slick sound of his tongue flicking and slipping between Sidon’s fingers. The taste of his own come does nothing for him, but Link knows Sidon loves to watch. Link doesn't understand why, just enjoys Sidon’s rapturous attention. He moans again and seals his lips as best he can around them to suck. The length and thickness of Sidon’s fingers is familiar. They fit nicely, better than his cock anyway. Once the bitterness of his own come diminishes into an aftertaste, Link pulls back and releases Sidon. Link is ready for Sidon’s wet fingers to snag his chin and yank him closer, ready for Sidon’s tongue to lick between his lips and chase the bitter aftertaste of his come.

Sidon keeps him close when they separate to purr against his lips, “Oh, you’re in for it now, my darling little boy. You won’t be able to sit when I’m done with you.”

Sidon smacks another kiss to Link’s slack mouth before starting the car and returning to the road. Link slumps into the passenger door, jeans and underwear still tugged down. Link’s skin tingles where Sidon had shoved his hand between the white cotton of his underwear and his skin to wipe up his come. It’s all cooled, now, and Link wiggles as his skin sticks uncomfortably to his underwear. Sidon leaves him alone for the remainder of the trip, probably concerned that he’ll overstimulate Link if he presses the young man too much more. And he probably would have been right, because when they park in front of Sidon’s building, Link barely twitches. He’s caught in that delicate state between consciousness and sleep. Sidon exits the car only to walk around and carefully open the passenger door, making sure Link doesn’t choke himself on the seatbelt. Sidon kisses Link’s hair while fixing his treasure’s clothes, making sure to touch his privates as little as possible. Link has the youthful refractory period that’s both a blessing and a curse. It doesn’t take much to get him hard, and he can come again relatively soon. But still, Sidon won’t stir Link up again until they’re inside. He has plans.

They make it inside once Sidon wakes Link up enough to stumble out of the car. Sidon chuckles and hums in Link’s ear while steering him by the hips, occasionally squeezing them to make Link wiggle. He knows it tickles, but he can’t help but tease Link. Once the door is shut and locked behind them, Sidon takes a moment to just stand in the living room with Link, arms around him. They sway a little like they’re dancing, and Link reaches up to cover Sidon’s arms crossed over his belly. With their different heights, Link’s head only reaches the center of Sidon’s chest, between his pectorals. So, Link takes advantage of that and leans his head on Sidon’s chest. He’s treated to kisses in his hair and even his cheek when Sidon bends down briefly. Link’s heart flips a few times at Sidon’s tenderness. Sure, the tension between them is about to break any minute and Link will shriek and cry bent over Sidon’s knee. But there will be tenderness, kisses, and sweet things said to him when they’re done. Sidon always pets him and holds him when they’re done in his office. This should be no different.

Sidon sighs in his ear before kissing the tip and murmuring against it, “Undress and wait for me in the bedroom. Take off everything except your underwear. Do not touch yourself.”

Link nods, squeezes Sidon’s arms around him, and then steps out of his embrace. Link doesn’t glance over his shoulder or say anything when Sidon doesn’t follow him down the hall. Shoes left by the front door, Link is free to shed his sock and jeans without any hindrance. His cock and the softness just above it are tacky from his drying come. But Sidon had told him to come in here, undress, and wait. There's no room in Sidon’s order for Link to tiptoe to the bathroom and wipe himself off. Link’s ears get caught in the neck hole of his shirt when he whips it off too fast. Link makes sure to fold his clothes and put them somewhere out of the way. Sidon appreciates his attention to detail, the way Link cares for his clothes and things. It shows maturity, Sidon had told him. It separates Link from his peers, some of which act like wild animals. Link blushes while flicking the elastic tie out of his hair. He shakes the locks out and finger combs any little knots he finds. His stomach is a mess of nerves—good, excited nerves—as he knee-walks up the bed. He isn't sure where Sidon wants him, but the bed is a good bet. Link moans while sinking down on his belly and smashing his face in a pillow. Arms wrapped around it, Link turns his head away from the open bedroom door and closes his eyes. He wants Sidon’s appearance to be a surprise.

And it is when the obviously wood hairbrush Sidon had mentioned draws up the back of one of his legs. Link startles at the caress, but Sidon shushes his whine. Link turns his head to watch Sidon sink a knee into the bed beside him. Of course, all the naked, brown skin on display draws his hungry gaze. When and where Sidon had removed his clothes is a mystery to Link. It's the first time he's seen Sidon naked. It had always been him in the nude in Sidon’s office. The most he could get Sidon to take off was his suit jacket. His shirt and trousers had stayed firmly on, clothes only parted enough to reveal his cock when either of them were busy stroking it. Link is too caught up in Sidon’s body to notice Sidon’s quiet chuckle or his smile. He drags the back of the wooden brush up Link’s left thigh, over his ass, and then back down the right. The rasp of the wood on Link’s skin fills his ears until he’s nearly deaf with it. Sidon pets him a few times like this before setting the brush away from their bodies. Hands free, Sidon palms Link’s sides while kneeling next to him.

“Roll onto your back, if you would. I have a… surprise before I bend you over my knees.”

Whimpering out of need, Link rolls over slowly to make sure he doesn’t disturb the bed too much. He’s past the sensitivity of his orgasm in the car, but everything is fuzzy around the edges. Anticipation is static electricity running up and down his skin. Will Sidon really spank him as hard as Link thinks he will? Sidon had told him to leave his underwear on… Before, in Sidon’s office, Sidon had started over Link’s shorts, then his underwear, and then finally on his bare ass. When Link had asked after his crying had calmed down, Sidon explained that it’s safer to spank in layers, warming up the person receiving and making sure not to hurt them too much. But now, they’ve skipped the thick material of Link’s jeans and gone straight to underwear… That must mean Sidon has something else in store. Link is torn between wanting to know and wanting it to be a surprise. Speaking of surprises…

Sidon hums tunelessly while leaning over to the drawer in his nightstand. Link watches him pull out lube and something—two somethings, actually—that jingle with little bells attached to them. Hands scrambling behind him, Link sits up with his arms braced into the bed. Sidon’s palm is flat, and he brings it nearer to Link for him to see. Link has honestly never seen them before and doesn’t quite know what to make of them. If someone took clothes pins—the kind with a metal spring that you pinch to open—and shrunk them down, made them entirely metal, and covered the pinching tips with black rubber, that’s what Link stares at with his eyebrows coming together. Link lifts his head after a puzzling moment and tosses a desperate look Sidon’s way. He enjoys his teacher teasing him, but not like this. He honestly doesn’t know what these are.

“They’re nipple clamps,” Sidon says like he’s talking about the weather. “Yours are exceptionally sensitive, and I think you’d enjoy wearing them while we do this.”

The bells attached to the ends ring a bit as Sidon hands them both off to his right palm. His left reaches out, and Sidon gently drums the backs of his fingers over a nub until it firms up. Link shivers and flinches to lie down, but Sidon pauses his teasing to hold Link’s shoulder, stopping him.

“Actually, stay like this. It will be easier to feel if I’ve got the clamps too tight if they have gravity working against you.”

Link’s ears flush with blood, but he nods. He can’t watch Sidon’s face while they do this, so Link stares down at his chest. It’s always fascinating to him to watch Sidon tease and pluck at his nipples. He’s known they’re sensitive since forever, but to have Sidon use such sensitivity to his advantage… Link’s shoulders hunch up by his ears as Sidon gets more into it, lightly pinching his nipple before rolling it between his fingers. Each squeeze and brush forces more and more blood between Link’s legs until a fresh wet spot at his head shows just how sensitive he is. He’s never come just by playing with his nipples, but Sidon might do that to him. Link never knew he could orgasm without a hand wrapped around him, and yet Sidon has drawn that out of him—sometimes while not even present! Link’s eyes flutter, threatening to close, when Sidon pauses his teasing to test the grip of a clamp. It stays on, but Link doesn’t feel much.

“Does that hurt? Can you feel it?”

Link shakes his head and mumbles, “I don’t feel anything.”

Sidon nods, tightens the tiny screw keeping the black ends apart, and then tries again. He temporarily abandons the other clamp between his knees sunk into the bed. Once his right hand is free, Sidon reaches up to tease Link’s other nipple. Link jumps on the bed at that and has to bite back a moan when Sidon gets him with the first clamp. This is much tighter. Not tight enough to hurt, but there’s a tingle that runs deep into Link’s body and pools behind his navel. Every tremble, every shift of his body intensifies that tingle for a brief moment. Link shudders, and his ears catch the light twinkle of the bell dangling from the little handles of the clamp. Ah, so that’s the purpose of the bells. They ring every time he moves. Not for little shifts like breathing. But Link’s shudders and shivers make beautiful music for their ears. Done firming up the other nipple, now, Sidon adjusts the second clamp and secures it to Link’s body. Link’s eyes squeeze shut, and his hands fist in the blanket under them.

“Too much?” Sidon asks genuinely. “Does it hurt?”

Link shakes his head, incapable of speech. He just sits there on his ass—while he can—trembling hard enough to ring the bells hanging off him. When they’re together in Sidon’s office, Link nearly loses all control whenever Sidon pinches, flick, sucks, does  **anything** to his nipples. So to have them caught between the jaws of clamps, caught in constant pressure that tiptoes the line of pain… Link has to suck in deep breaths to control himself. He’s not quite hard yet, but he’ll be there soon enough. Sidon hums at his flushed, aroused state and rubs warmth into Link’s upper arms, just wanting to touch him. But he doesn’t linger. They have a “punishment” to get to. Sidon falls to his ass beside Link’s propped up form. Next, he snatches the pillows collected at the headboard and shoves them farther down the bed. With the headboard clear, Sidon sits flush against it and curls a finger towards himself.

“I want you to stay on your hands and knees while I dole out your due punishment.” When Link doesn’t move, too caught up in the sensation of constant pressure on his nipples, Sidon pulls on an arm. “Over my knees, Link, before I get impatient with you. Yes, like that.”

Sidon has to help him move, but eventually they settle. Link’s knees brush the outside of Sidon’s left thigh, and his hands sink into the mattress a short distance on the outside of the right. His back is straight over Sidon’s thighs. He wants to sink to his elbows immediately, but that’s not what Sidon told him to do. Link’s arms already tremble from the effort of holding himself up. The drag of wood from the hairbrush returns to his thighs, and Sidon pets up and down his back with his right hand. Link bites back whimpers and shuffles on his knees, widening them to give him balance. He’s a mess inside, heart beating like it wants to give out, stomach dropping. There’s even a pit open behind his navel where all his arousal sits hot and heavy. Sidon hasn’t even touched him—besides his nipples—and he’s already like this. Link would spare a glance down to his cock making an obvious outline in his underwear. But if he moves his head from staring between his hands, Link is sure he’ll fall over. He’s never been this aroused before, this ready for—

“I want to hear your bells ring with every strike,” Sidon’s low voice interrupts Link’s wandering thoughts. “Do you understand?”

Link nods, not trusting his voice.

Sidon pets his back some more, and in a thoughtful sort of way, and asks, “And what do you say to make me stop?”

Back arching under Sidon’s hand, Link grits his teeth to fight against his arousal. He can’t talk like this, except when he begs Sidon for more or just pants his teacher’s name over and over. But Sidon won’t start this until he knows Link is still present enough to give his consent, to remind them both of the one word that will end it all. Link rather enjoys being able to yell “no” and Sidon not slow down even a little bit. Sidon’s nails dig into his back the longer Link shivers silently. It’s a sign that Link needs to speak up.

Remembering Sidon’s warning about keeping him waiting, Link pants between his biceps, “Feathers.”

Sidon bends closer to kiss the small of his back and murmurs, “Good boy,” before returning to his straight position against the headboard.

Sidon’s right hand stills on his back. Sweat collects where their skin touches, and the ceiling fan swinging above them cools some of it. Link is wet behind his neck, in the crease of his thighs, and in the soft backs of his knees. It's terrible to sweat so much, and yet have so little done to him. And there's much to come. Sidon continues sweeping up and down his thighs, over his ass with the hairbrush. Link is buzzing and numb along his thighs, ready to whine and squirm before the first strike. Sidon hadn't asked him to count them this time. Although the last time, with the ruler, it has started out relatively easy. With so many layers and such gentle hits with the ruler, Link had plenty of time to grow used to the bright smack of wood on his ass. With only his last layer left, his underwear, Sidon had let him have licks with some kick to them, enough to rip little yelps out of Link. He'd been a crying, whimpering mess by the end, coming in Sidon’s hand that had reached under him to jerk him off. Link wonders what Sidon will do this time, if—

“Ahh!” Link yelps with the first crack of the hairbrush on his covered ass. He rocks forward from the momentum, ringing his bells.

“Perfect.” Sidon swipes him again, this time on the other cheek. “Beautiful, Link. Such pretty noises.”

Sidon focuses on the undersides of his cheeks, the round curve of his ass. Each smack rocks Link forward on his knees. Each smack makes his nipples tingle where they're caught in the clamps, because they sway with every flinch. Sidon doesn't smack him particularly hard. His skin buzzes under the hairbrush when Sidon takes it away and winds up for another stroke. For now, the white cotton of his underwear muffles the crack of wood on his ass. But Link squeezes his eyes shut and knows Sidon will yank his underwear down at some point, and that wonderful sound will fill the bedroom. It will join his shrill cries and the high ringing of his bells. Link rocks a little harder with the next slaps to his ass in order to excite the bells more. Sidon reaches over and pinches his side for such a movement.

“Stay still, please. This is punishment for being bad.” He says it with a little chuckle trying to come through, though. “Coming in your underwear when I explicitly told you not to.”

The next hit is  **hard** , jarring Link and forcing the heels of his palms deeper into the bed. He lets out a sob with his head hanging between his arms. Sidon leaves the flat head of the hairbrush where it had struck him, compounding the tingling pain.

“I want my good boy back, Link. Won't you be good for me?”

_ Whap, whap! _ Sidon shifts down to his thighs and strikes them hard and fast. Link’s head yanks up, throwing his hair around.

“I'm sorry!” He cries. Sidon hits him again, his ass this time, and Link’s head sinks right back where it had been. He shivers with each slap and murmurs over and over, “I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.”

Link shrieks when Sidon’s idle, right hand comes to life again. It tangles in his hair and jerks his head back up, exposing his throat to no one.

“I know you are,” Sidon purrs. “And I know you'll be my darling, little boy again when we’re through. Right?”

Sidon strikes him hard on the ass like he'd done to his thighs a moment ago. Tears finally spring up in Link’s eyes, and they roll down his pink cheeks with abandon. He wants to be good for Sidon, wants his praise and his affection. He knows Sidon isn't really upset about him coming in the car, but Link’s heart clenches to think Sidon would ever be disappointed in him. Sidon is the one person who always makes him feel good about himself, makes him feel that he's not a failure because he can't remember Hyrule history or solve complex math problems. Link makes sure to wail and ring his bells, chest bowed out thanks to Sidon’s hand in his hair, all to make Sidon proud of him. Over all that, Link’s red ears pick out Sidon humming and sighing while never letting up with the brush. He alternates between the backs of Link’s thighs and the plush, bottom curve of his ass. Link is sure he's a dripping, leaking mess between his legs. But his cock is just a bubble of static, and Link can't actually tell if he's hard or not. It's never been like this, with the head of his cock tingling so hard that he can't feel anything. Risking Sidon’s impatience, Link tries to sneak a hand down to touch himself. He'll have to touch through the wet cotton of his underwear, but he just wants to feel the evidence of what Sidon has done to home. Sidon’s sharp eyes catch him immediately.

“Ah-ah, Link.” Sidon yanks his head farther back until Link’s throat practically closes up from the angle. Sidon drops the brush long enough to tug Link’s underwear down, exposing the boy’s backside. His cock springs free, as hard as Link thought it was. “You naughty thing. I said don't touch yourself. You really need this spanking, apparently.”

Link doesn't have a voice to blurt out another apology. He'd just wanted to see if he was hard. He wasn't going to linger.

“I can't hear your bells, little one,” Sidon warns.

The next hard, jarring stroke to the curve of his ass sends Link nearly falling over. Sidon’s fingers twisted harshly in his hair stop that. Some of them pop loose from Link’s scalp, by that minor pain is nothing compared to the throbbing in his ass. Sidon must enjoy the spread of color on his cheeks and thighs, how it's bright red where Sidon had struck him over and over and slowly bleeds out to pink farther away. It's a feast for Sidon, who gets to see, feel, and hear all of Link’s reactions. Sidon’s hand tugs on his hair one more time before his long fingers unravel from Link’s blond locks. A few stray hairs stay tangled around his fingers, but neither of them pay that any attention. Sidon grips the back of Link’s neck instead, having to sit up higher to get the angle right. This way, he stills some of Link’s movement, preventing the bells from ringing.  **Now** Link throws his weight into each strike, like someone is fucking him from behind. Sidon had said make the bells ring with each strike, and he has to do that. He has to do what Sidon said, to make up for being bad, to be his good, little boy again. Face a mess with tears, Link shouts out a sob with all the hard blows raining down. He's deaf to everything except those sobs. He just has to hope his jerky movements under Sidon’s hand make the music Sidon want to hear.

“Almost, darling,” Sidon grunts while dropping the brush, trading the tool for his left hand instead. His palm lingers on Link’s ass when he spanks him, fingers denting and squeezing red flesh. It might end up purple in some places from bruises. “You're doing so well. Just a bit more.”

Link’s fingers twist like claws in the blanket under them as he sobs, “I'm sorry.”

“I know.”  _ Slap! _ “I know you are.”  _ Crack! _ “It'll all be over soon. I know you're a good boy, Link. Hold on.”

Sidon’s right hand releases his neck at that point. It slips over Link’s sweaty skin, over his side, until Sidon’s long fingers grip the handles of one of the clamps. When Sidon removes it, pain bright and stabbing shocks Link as blood rushes back into his nipple. He jerks especially hard with Sidon’s next swipe, and the one after that when Sidon releases his other nipple, too. With Link’s chest free, Sidon’s hand flattens between his shoulder blades and urges Link’s body down. Link stays on his knees with his ass up, but at least the rest of him can cling to a pillow. His tears stain the white case immediately, but he doesn't try to stop the flow of them. He cries uncontrollably, breaths stuttering past his lips and pushed out with sobs. Those sobs shake Link’s back and stomach, but Sidon’s hand is there, tracing the dip of his spine to comfort him.

Sidon focuses his last slaps to Link’s ass. Bruises are a sure thing, now. It's already obvious to Sidon, less so to Link whom barely feels anything he's so overwhelmed. Those last, hard strikes have long pauses between them. Sidon gives that bit of mercy to Link to make sure he keeps breathing and doesn't choke on saliva. Link sucks in air like a drowning man during those pauses, because he knows Sidon isn't done. Close, but not yet. Link yells as the final blows send his chest to rub against the blanket trapped under them. His nipples are just as numb and static-y as his cock and ass. The additional sensation of cloth on them is too much. But Sidon’s hand lingers on his ass, feeling where the skin is bright and hot. Link’s knees threaten to give out, but Sidon didn't say to move. He can't. He has to stay still, has to be good.

Lips that are probably warm but are like ice on Link’s skin peck soft, brief kisses over his beaten ass. Each is accompanied by a murmured word of praise. Tears still flowing, Link clutches to the pillow under him. Sidon’s whispered words of “wonderful” and “good boy” and “I love you” are nearly too much for him. Link whimpers and sniffles at each one. Through all of that, he'd remained aroused, although a little soft from no contact. The desire to lie down and let Sidon make him come might drive him mad. His feet are asleep from holding this position for too long. Link shuffles to coax blood down his limbs, and his cock sways with the motion. Underwear caught above his knees, Link can't move much. He might not have to wait long for Sidon to continue. There's no way they'll end this without coming. Link doesn't want their first time—Sidon between his legs, finally inside him where he belongs—right now. His ass hurts too much, and his insides are too twisted up from crying for that. But he'd like to come. Sidon smiles against his burning skin before sitting up again, ready to move on.

Left hand probably buzzing from hitting Link, Sidon pets the irritated skin of his ass and asks lowly, “You were wonderful, darling. So well-behaved. I would reward such cooperation, if you’d like?”

Link tries to speak, but his voice fails. His throat is too torn up from sobbing. So instead, he nods his head and squeezes out a few more tears. Sidon pets lovingly over his abused ass while reaching with his free hand for the lube he'd left so long ago in the blanket. It hadn't rolled far, thankfully. Sidon hums something again while holding Link’s cheeks apart and dripping lube between them. It's so cold that it burns, and Link jumps under Sidon’s hands, trying to squirm away from the slow drip, drip, drip. But Sidon holds him fast and chuckles at his whimpers. Link gasps, fingers tearing at the pillow clutched fast to his face, as Sidon abandons the bottle only to swipe his fingers through the mess. Link wishes his underwear weren't trapping his knees, that he could throw them wide apart and allow Sidon all of him. But that's not how it is, so Link contents himself by rocking on his aching knees and rubs himself against Sidon’s fingers. Sidon doesn't spend forever teasing him like he usually does. No, he knows Link needs release, earned it by following his orders. Sidon sighs while slipping into Link, and Link’s mouth drops open in renewed cries. They squeak out of his ruined throat as he tries to beg for release. Sidon doesn't slam into him, doesn't slip more than two fingers into him. Normally, he'd try for all four. That's not the point of this. He's brutalized Link enough. This orgasm will be gentle, sneak up on Link, and then consume him.

“It's okay to come, my beautiful boy,” Sidon purrs to him. “It's okay. You've earned this. Let it happen.”

Sidon doesn't make him fight for this. He knows how much pressure to use, if he should thrust fast or slow. Link doesn't have much energy to rock back and forth to meet Sidon’s meager penetration. Link clenches tightly around his lover and hides his blushing face. Somehow he always ends up face down, ass up while Sidon does this to him. And Sidon uses just enough lube to make a mess and draw slick noises out of him. But it feels right to have Sidon above him and look down as he unravels. Each swipe over his sweet spot is like someone squeezing the head of his cock. That's a thought, a wonderful thought in fact. Just the idea of it sends all the little hairs on Link to stand up. Link slips to supporting his weight on his shoulders and chin and wiggles a hand down. If Sidon sees him doing it, he does nothing in retaliation. If anything, the swirling swipes over his prostate grow faster, a little harder. Link can't help but move to the rhythm, especially once he gets a shaky hand on his prick. The pillow stuffed in his face absorbs his lewd moan, how they barely stop even when he sucks in a desperate breath. Fingers messy with precome, skin on fire, and toes curling, Link fondles the head of his cock and immediately comes.

He jerks on Sidon’s fingers and clenches around him in waves. Link’s shattering orgasm, so good that he can't even scream, is made all the better as Sidon never stops his lazy thrusts. Link’s toes curl until they hurt, and his eyes roll back. Cock still caught in his fist, little drops of come rain down on Sidon’s thigh to the rhythm of his strokes across Link’s prostate. Some of Link’s come even making it to the blanket. He's been aroused for too long to not come hard like that. The mess doesn’t matter, because the blanket and sheets are washable. Sidon certainly wouldn’t scold Link for such a thing. The poor boy might get it in his head that he shouldn't have such explosive orgasms, that there’s something wrong with him. He’d made a fuss over crying in front of Sidon so much that it’s not a stretch to assume this, too. So Sidon says nothing about the wet spots soaking in the blanket, and he says nothing about Link’s teary face as the boy’s knees finally give out. Sidon chuckles when Link flops onto his thighs, skin slipping on his milky come. They’ll both need a shower at some point. Many points during the holiday.

Sidon keeps Link on his front while lying beside him for a moment. Link’s crying continues past his orgasm, and Sidon takes care to pet his hair and back with his clean hand. Link whimpers and trembles, overwhelmed by everything. He doesn’t openly sob anymore, but every once in awhile, his whole body will tighten up with emotion. It leaves his little body in hiccups and stuttered breaths. Sidon did this to him, made him feel so much, so deeply. Link’s love for his fellow Hylian threatens to drown him. But he can’t get his mouth to work in order to tell Sidon how he feels. Link tucks the memory away and promises himself to express his deep love to Sidon later. For now, he concentrates on not shaking apart. Sidon makes sure to keep close, to press as much of their skin together as he can. Sidon’s words of love and praise are the only things that calm the rough seas that are Link’s insides right now. Sidon soothes the static electricity still running rampant under Link’s skin, the leftovers of being aroused for so long. But eventually, Link’s shivering calms down to nothing. Sidon has long gone soft, but he hadn’t planned to take his pleasure in Link’s body. He’d wanted to focus on Link, like he always does. His pleasure is immaterial.

Link is blissful now, if a little sniffly and teary still. He floats for a while, even when Sidon hops and scoots to the edge of the bed. Sidon uses Link’s calm breaths and soft smile as an opportunity to leave him for a few minutes. Link notices nothing, too concerned with the tingling, burning skin of his ass. When his body stops vibrating from his orgasm, Link casts an arm behind him to feel his rear. His cheeks are tacky with lube in some places, but what really gets him shaking is just how hot his skin is. Link’s fingers flinch away from his cheek. He winces from just that light touch. How had he kneeled here over Sidon’s thighs and taken all that? Link gently flattens his palm to his ass and bites back a whimper. He knows how he did it. Because Sidon had told him to. Sidon had held him steady and told him to be good and take his punishment. Link’s hands slips away to lie limply on the bed. After a few seconds, he pats around the bed to find Sidon. But he’s alone.

Alone? Oh, but why? Why did Sidon leave? Wasn't he good, didn't he do everything Sidon had asked? His punishment is over, so why...

Curling up on his side, Link shoves his head under a pillow as he hiccups. It’s silly that Sidon leaving him alone hurts so much. But Sidon always holds him and whispers softly to him when they’re in his office. Link clutches the pillow on top of his head as he searches his brain for a reason why Sidon left… He hadn’t offered to return Sidon’s generous affections. It’s never something Sidon asks for, but Link reaches for him with his hands or his mouth regardless. If Sidon makes him feel good, then he has to return that gesture. Not “has to” like he’s forced to or feels obligated. But “has to” like it’s his personal duty to make sure Sidon enjoys their time together, too. He knows Sidon likes watching him, likes being in control. But he should enjoy Link in a physical way, the same as Link enjoys him. Link is almost in tears again by the time the bed sinks under Sidon’s knee.

Something frozen and wrapped up in a dish towel presses to the burning skin of his ass. Link yelps and flinches away, but Sidon is there to keep him still. When Link whips off the pillow hiding his big, sad eyes and trembling lower lip, Sidon’s smile instantly softens.

“I’m sorry that I left, darling. But I wanted to get something that will ease the swelling and cool your skin.” Sidon glances to where he holds a bag of frozen vegetables wrapped in a hand towel. “I beat you rather hard, I think.”

Link is quick to shake his head and shove tears off his face with the heel of a palm.

“N-No,” he croaks, voice barely above a whisper. He coughs at how dry and rough his throat it. “No, I-I…”

Sidon’s other hand lifts up to pet Link’s loose hair, tucking some of it behind an ear to reveal Link’s face. He’s still splotchy in his cheeks from blushing so hard for so long. And those baby blue eyes are red around the edges from crying just as hard and just as long. If Sidon didn’t have the makeshift cold pack pressed to Link’s rear end, he’d hold his little’s loves head with both hands. He makes do with his one free hand, though. Link sits up slowly on a hip, wincing at every shift that brings his ass into contact with anything other that the frozen bag of vegetables. Sidon shifts the bag and towel to a new patch of skin every so often. Link’s ass is numb for a different reason, now, but he wonders what it will feel like in a few hours or the next morning. He hopes it doesn’t impede their ability to have sex for the rest of the holiday. This is only the first day, and Link has needs, damn it. The thought that his ravenous desire for Sidon to hit him and treat him roughly might derail his ultimate desire—for Sidon to fuck him—twists up Link’s insides. Link draws his cheek out of Sidon’s palm and stares down the bed, chin touching his chest.

“Link?” Sidon it quick to tip Link’s head back up with a finger curled under his chin. He finds blue eyes swimming with tears and Link’s bottom lip caught between his teeth. “Oh no, Link, I’m sorry. Did I really hurt you that badly? Did you tell me to stop, and I didn’t?”

Sidon leans onto his side, too, and tucks Link under his chin. The makeshift cold pack lies forgotten as Link curls close and tosses an arm around Sidon’s body. Link sniffles and tries to bottle his sadness as Sidon draws a hand up and down his back. He’s careful not to reach too low and upset Link’s irritated skin. All the while, Sidon kisses Link’s hair and keeps him close. Link knows it’s silly of him to be so upset, to shed tears over this. But he feels as though he’s ruined their weekend by not controlling himself again. A tiny whimper curls out of Link’s throat as Sidon’s hand wanders up to the back of his head. Long fingers, clean from a wash in the kitchen, comb through Link’s messy hair. Link’s scalp tingles where Sidon had pulled hard on the strands, yanking some of them out of his head. That had been so nice, paired perfectly with the swipes on his ass like a meal with wine. Not that Link would know what wine tastes like, but still. Under such loving caresses and kisses, though, Link winds down from his near-hysterics and scoots back enough to find Sidon’s face.

“I’m sorry,” Sidon apologizes first. “I hurt you more than I thought. I’m terribly sorry, Link. Can—”

“You didn’t hurt me.”

Sidon blinks at him.

“Then… Darling, why did you start crying? Was it because I left?” Sidon scowls down at the bed. “What a fool I am. I wanted to treat your physical discomfort, but I’ve neglected your emotional state after all that.” Sidon clears his face of his self-loathing before turning mournful eyes on Link. “Please, forgive me. I should have stayed and held you longer, told you how proud I am of you. It shouldn’t have happened this way.”

Uncertainty grips Link’s stomach. He doesn’t know why Sidon has said all these things. But he did get scared when Sidon wasn't here earlier. He just thought Sidon was upset about Link not touching him back, like they usually do. Link draws his arm from around Sidon and flattens his hand over Sidon’s heart.

“I want you to hold me and… and tell me you’re proud.” Link offers him a smile that trembles a bit from so much emotion billowing up inside him. “I thought that… maybe I upset you, because you didn’t um… come, too.”

Link blushes as he says it, but he means it. Sidon is quick to swoop him up, roll onto his back, and hold Link on top of him. Next, he darts kisses all over Link’s face until Link’s smile is strong and true.

“Oh, my treasure,” Sidon sighs between kisses. “My darling boy, how thoughtful you are. How considerate of my pleasure you are. I love you, so, Link. So much.”

Link giggles while trying to dodge Sidon’s plentiful kisses.

“Si-Sidon, please,” he pants, smile stretching his pretty lips. “I’m being serious. I want you to feel good, too.”

“I do,” Sidon murmurs lowly against Link’s lips when he catches them in a few kisses. “I always feel good with you, Link. You make me feel good.”

Link smiles under another kiss and asks quietly, almost too shy to give voice to his words, “Do you… Do you want me to touch you? You didn’t come…”

Sidon chuckles against Link’s cheek and pecks a few more kisses before replying, “No, darling. Watching you gasp and cry was enough for me. I wanted this to be about you, anyway.” Sidon snags Link’s lips in a kiss. “You did so well. You must know how proud I am of you, my lovely boy. All mine.”

Sidon returns to kissing all over Link’s face, any skin that’s within reach. Link’s wiggling to escape Sidon’s mouthy kisses irritates his ass, and he flinches on top of Sidon. It’s not meant to be a sexy thing, and Sidon picks up on Link’s discomfort immediately. He smacks a hand around, searching for the frozen vegetables. The towel goes down first followed by Sidon gently resting the chilly bag on top of that. It looks hilarious, utterly ridiculous from an outside perspective. But Link relaxes at the cool pressure on his rear and drapes bonelessly on top of Sidon. Luckily, Link is tiny, not hit a growth spurt yet, and his weight is nothing to Sidon. Mindful of Link’s delicate state below, Sidon loops both arms around his back and keeps his hands well away from bright red skin. He’d eyed Link’s rear earlier while re-entering the bedroom. Oh, his little darling’s ass will bruise for sure. And Sidon will make sure to fondle those bruises until Link is a squirming, panting mess.

 

He gets his chance later in the day when Link approaches him with a shy request.

“I’m, um… I’m hungry, but I don’t want to go anywhere.”

Link blushes and tears his eyes away from Sidon’s puzzled expression. If they left and sat down at a restaurant, then…

“Oh!” Sidon perks right up, understanding what Link means. He smirks for a second before standing from the couch and steering Link into the kitchen. “Yes, I… suppose you would like to stay in tonight.”

Sidon murmurs that lowly in his ear, and the lobe twitches when Sidon’s lips brush over it. Link is of course still tender and warm where Sidon had paddled him with the hairbrush, his hand towards the end. While Sidon held him and soothed some of the swelling with a makeshift cold pack, they’d napped together until just recently. Sidon had lifted Link up to leave him in the bed, but not without prodding him awake enough to ask if that was okay. Link had whined and begged for a kiss first, but he’d let Sidon go. And now, Link stands in front of Sidon in just a stretched-out t-shirt he sleeps in, asking for food. He couldn’t manage underwear, hadn’t even attempted the feat. Link presses his thighs together and squirms on his feet. Sidon’s hands are where they belong—on Link’s hips, holding him while they stand in the middle of the tiny kitchen. Link reaches up to cover Sidon’s hands, and he leans his head out of the way when lips press wetly to the skin under his ear. Humming and shivering, Link arches up on his toes to feel more and press his body tighter to Sidon’s chest. Sidon chuckles against his neck before removing himself from Link and stepping back.

“Hungry, hmm? Lucky for us, I thought we might stay in most of the holiday and picked up groceries. What shall I make for us?”

Link swallows and twists his fingers in front of his navel, thinking about a much more tame fantasy he’s had about Sidon.

“Actually… will you teach me? Or let me help, at least?”

Silence blankets the kitchen for a few seconds. Link already has an apology on his lips, ready to ask Sidon to ignore him and his silly request. But Sidon’s arms snake around his hips again and hold him tightly from behind.

“Of course, darling. Anything for you.”

Sidon kisses the back of his neck where Link has drawn his hair up high. He’d done so to keep it out of the way when cooking, hoping with all his heart that Sidon would accept. Sidon squeezes him one more time before stepping around him and pulling the freezer door open. Link shuffles up next to him to peer into the frosty cavern. True to his word, the freezer is pleasantly full of food. Link bets the fridge below is much the same. Sidon holds his chin while humming at the possibilities before him. After a few seconds of this, Sidon twists at the hip to smile at Link. He drops his hand only to sweep it behind Link’s back and coax him closer. Warm even through Link’s t-shirt, Sidon leaves his hand in the small of Link’s back while they stand in front of the open door. Link blushes and hopes Sidon doesn’t catch sight of how hard his nipples are, peaks visible through his shirt. It’s not his fault that they’re standing in front of an open freezer!

“Let’s do something easy, yes? I have fish we can just fry in a pan, no real fuss or preparation involved in that.” Sidon purses his lips before throwing a glance down at Link. “It just occurred to me that I’m not aware of your eating habits or any dietary restrictions… Do you eat meat?”

It strikes Link, too, that Sidon knows so little about him. They’re intimate in a carnal way, but otherwise, they might as well be strangers. Link doesn’t know what sort of food Sidon likes, either. He doesn’t know Sidon’s opinion on rainy weather, if he likes any sports teams, or if he jumps during scary movies… And yet, Link knows Sidon likes his hair being pulled, likes to watch him while they have sex, and likes to talk to make Link blush. Do those things really help add up to Link  **knowing** Sidon, though? It’s just another odd insecurity Link has about Sidon. He wants to know Sidon better, wants to be able to answer all those unknowns about his teacher. Shuffling closer, Link leans his head on Sidon’s bicep and rubs his hair into the sleeve of his shirt. Sidon had thrown a t-shirt and sweatpants on at some point, but Link wishes they were naked again.

“I’m allergic to peanuts,” Link warns him. “Not… Not terribly, but I don’t eat them.” He tips his head up and offers Sidon a glowing smile. “I like fish. And meat. Well, maybe not all meat, but fish is good.”

Sidon leans his head down to kiss Link’s forehead.

“Vegetables?”

Link shrugs.

“I like most of them. I’m not picky.”

Sidon kisses him again before nudging him towards the stove.

“There’s a drawer under the oven. Pull it out, and a frying pan should be shoved in there. Get it out and put it on a burner. I’ll grab everything we need.”

They start the vegetables first, and Sidon teaches him how to hold a knife and cut things so he won’t slice his fingers. Link had watched Sidon clean the vegetables first. But once they’re all clean and cut, Sidon douses them with salt and pepper, and then slides them on a baking sheet into the oven. It will all cook at once, Sidon tells him, and should be done at about the same time as the fish. Sidon is the one to turn the burner on, set the gas flame to the correct intensity, and cut open the fillets. He hands Link a bottle of oil and tells him how to eyeball the right amount needed for the fish. It’s not much. Link enjoys standing in front of the stove, spatula in hand, waiting for the oil to heat up. He watches Sidon hover a palm over the surface to test the heat. Sidon allows Link the chance to feel the right temperature, although Link doubts he’ll be able to commit the radiant heat to memory. Sidon is flush with his back when he instructs Link to pick the fish up with his hand and lay it in the pan. The oil hisses and pops, startling Link and making him flinch, but he does it anyway. Oil doesn’t end up bubbling on his hand, thankfully, so they continue.

“How do I know when it’s done?” Link asks while prodding the thick end of the fish with the spatula. “Is there a time I should be following?”

“You can,” Sidon murmurs into his ear, busy squeezing Link’s hips and getting a bit handsy with him. “But I judge it by the tenderness of the fish. If you pick at the center with a fork, and the fillet comes apart a bit, it’s done. You would test the doneness if you were baking the fish, too. If it flakes up, it’s done.”

Sidon’s pelvis nudging his sore ass interrupts Link’s nod of acknowledgement. He’s not wearing anything besides the sleep shirt. Sidon is, but Link detects his interest through the material of his sweatpants. Link giggles as Sidon holds him tightly around the waist and nibbles at the side of his neck.

“Sidon, stop,” he laughs. “I’m gonna ruin this if you keep doing that.”

“Mmm, doing what?” Sidon sucks a new mark into Link’s neck, taking advantage of their time away from prying eyes to mark Link like he wants. His hands slip lower, too, holding Link below his navel to keep their lower halves flush together. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, darling.”

But Sidon rocks his erection a bit too hard into Link’s ass, irritating the bruises along his cheeks. Link flinches in his arms and whimpers, truly trying to get away from Sidon’s insistent rubbing, now. Sidon picks up on Link’s flinch, though, and stops his slow grind.

Chuckling, Sidon apologizes with, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. Are you still tender here?”

Sidon slips a hand from Link’s belly to gently pet his fingers across a bruised cheek. He presses on a purple mark just hard enough to draw a whimper out of Link.

“Sidon,” Link whines.

“Okay, okay, I’ll stop.” Sidon pecks another kiss to the side of Link’s neck and returns his hands to a more appropriate place on Link’s waist. “I’m sorry. I really can’t help myself around you, Link. You’re… irresistible to me. Like a child in a candy store. I just want to touch and taste everything.”

Link’s ears tip down as he blushes and squirms in front of Sidon. Every shift irritates his ass, though, so Link stills soon enough. He’d hoped for bruises, to feel the phantom throb of Sidon’s hand on his ass long after they’d finished. And he got what he’d wanted, only with the unexpected addition of Sidon enjoying his bruises, too. Link startles a bit when Sidon lifts the edge of his shirt to inspect said bruises. He doesn’t touch, but he looks, which is just as flustering to Link. Link trades his spatula for a clean fork Sidon had sat out and picks at the thickest part of the fish. It doesn’t quite come apart, yet, so Link leaves it be. The whole time, Sidon keeps his shirt up to ogle his red and purple cheeks. Link whines a bit as he shuffles on his feet, face heating up at Sidon’s obvious desire for him reigniting. Who knows what they’ll get up to tonight, what Link’s body will allow.

“Have you ever tried wine, my lovely boy?”

The question knocks Link out of his pink-tinged thoughts. He shakes his head hard enough to send the locks of hair in front of his ears swinging.

“No, um… My parents drink it, but they’re very strict about Zelda and me having any. She probably has by now, because she’s older, but… not me, no.”

Sidon hums and finally drops Link’s shirt.

“I think I have something that would do nicely with all this. You’re welcome to try, if you like.”

Link bites his lip, playfulness bubbling up in him, and he asks Sidon over his shoulder, “Mr. Ruta, are you offering a student alcohol? What would people say about that?”

Squatting in front of the fridge, Sidon chuckles while pulling out a bottle of wine. Link knows his parents store such things in a cellar and chill them just before opening them. Link wonders if Sidon is aware of such etiquette, if maybe he bought that bottle when he’d shopped for their holiday. Sidon nudges the fridge door shut and spins the bottle around in his hands to read the label. Light from the ceiling filters through the pale wine—it must be a white wine, not that Link knows the difference except in color—and gives Sidon’s face an odd glow. The image steals Link’s breath for a minute, but it passes when Sidon lowers the bottle away from the light.

“It’s from a vineyard in Kakariko. Closer to home, yes?”

Link nods and turns back to the task at hand with a faint blush on his cheeks. The simplest actions, mindless sometimes, from his teacher rile Link up. He’s never felt such things for anyone before. No one has ever made his heart flutter just by smiling, just by doing something as mundane as reading. Link is secure in his love for Sidon, knows where he stands with the man. But moments like these wind Link and make his knees shake. It’s so much to feel for his little heart. And Sidon never notices the moments Link has to himself like this. Sidon will never know how Link had held his breath while looking at him read, taking in how light through the wine had made Sidon’s eyes almost glow. Link sucks in a deep breath to still his jumbled insides and picks at the fish again. It peels apart, flaky like Sidon had told him. Link turns to smile at Sidon, ready for praise.

Sidon reaches across him to turn the burner off and then rest his familiar, warm hand on the top of Link’s head.

“Well done, Link. I’m so proud of you.”

Sidon will also never know how Link hangs on his every word, standing hungry and waiting for each word of praise, affection, and love. Link knows Sidon has him wrapped around one of those long fingers. He shouldn’t be so deep in with Sidon. But he doesn’t care. Link shifts on his bare feet until his forehead bumps into Sidon’s arm. Once there, Link nuzzles his face into Sidon’s shirt until the sleeve rides up to reveal bare skin. Sidon keeps his hand on Link’s head and chuckles while entertaining Link’s desire for closeness. Link doesn’t have the words to describe all the love, hunger, and fear he has surrounding Sidon. Link hums while thinking about it, cracks an eye open when Sidon disconnects them long enough to move the frying pan to a cool burner. Once his hand finds its rightful place back on Link’s head, Link pauses his nuzzling to put the only words he has to how he feels about Sidon.

“I love you,” Link sighs. “So much.”

“Oh, Link,” Sidon sighs in return while holding the back of his head tightly. “I know, my sweet boy. I love you as well. You make me very happy.”

And Link’s heart jumps all over again at Sidon’s words. Maybe telling Sidon that he loves him, and hearing Sidon say it in return, is enough. Link doesn’t need to bother with words when those three are enough. Sidon knows Link loves him, and Link will continue to tell him, if only to hear Sidon say them in return. It’s something he never knew he wanted. But now that he has it, Link never wants it to ever stop. He wants to bask in Sidon’s love until he doesn’t remember life before that fateful day where he stood crying and sniffling, reading his love out loud. It all seems so long ago. But as Sidon bends down to smack a messy kiss on Link’s cheek, Link giggles and falls deeper into that love he’s only dreamed about.


	5. Easy Like Sunday Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just nearly 13k of smut. Absolutely no plot in this chapter XDD The long awaited, final part! Next week on Thursdays, I'll start publishing the bunny!Link story, titled "Little Bunny Rinku." That story is... so awful. You'll see XD

Dreams like this one have teased Link before. The phantom caress of lips on his neck as a warm body scoops him up from behind. Link smiles in his sleep and cranes his head higher on the pillow. He does so to offer the figment of his imagination more room to work with, more skin to bite and kiss. Wicked lips grin against Link’s neck as they do just that. They suck and nibble to leave countless marks. A heavy, warm arm drapes over his side, keeping him close. Link’s hand twitches as he drifts between consciousness and sleep. He groans and reaches down to cover the large hand cradling him low on his belly, below his navel. He'd fallen into bed with Sidon last night, carried by his lover after watching a movie and trying wine for the first time. He hadn't liked it, hadn't seen the appeal. But Sidon had been smashed enough to pick him up and carry him to bed, promptly falling asleep after a few gropes and grinding his pelvis into Link’s ass. But Link had just smiled and giggled at Sidon’s antics and tugged the covers over their naked bodies. It's the last thing he remembers while his eyes flutter open and greet the noon sun. Link even does a double take of the alarm clock on the nightstand to make sure. Oh yes, it's a quarter past noon, and Sidon’s hand is about to get adventurous. The barest tips of his fingers scratch through the fine hair on Link’s belly that leads down. Link squirms under his hand and rocks his body into the obvious erection poking him.

“Good morning,” Sidon slurs in his ear. “What a lovely way to wake up, all of you already bare and ready for me.” Sidon crushes their bodies together to smack an obnoxious kiss to Link’s cheek. “Oh, I could just eat you up.”

Link cranes his head away with a grin on his lips while whining, “Your breath smells.”

Sidon wiggles down the bed and holds Link’s sides while blowing a raspberry between his pectorals. Link sputters and kicks at Sidon, pulling his hair for good measure. It's still caught in yesterday’s braid. It's fuzzy from them tossing and turning in their sleep. It's nothing a brush won't fix, but Link has to wiggle away, first. But Sidon doesn't let up. Link nipples are still tender from yesterday, so Sidon avoids them. Link’s ass pressing lightly into the bed sends pain throbbing up his spine. He'd caught a look at it last night, twisted around in the bathroom mirror. Bruises stain the delicate, plump curve of his cheeks. His thighs are tender, too, and just straddle that edge of irritation and bruise. Sitting the rest of the day had been an adventure Link quickly gave up on. He'd been content to lie on his side with his head in Sidon’s lap, fingers petting his hair as they watched a movie late into the night. Link had flinched at any contact with that part of him, even while lying around naked. He flinches in the same way, now, prompting Sidon to stop fooling around. Panting, Sidon sits up and helps roll Link onto his front again to alleviate the pressure on his backside.

“Sorry, sorry,” he whispers while peppering Link’s shoulders with kisses. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

With a cheek smashed into a pillow, Link smiles and shakes his head.

“No. I’m just sore there is all. Not as bad as last night.”

Sidon hums while dotting more kisses along Link’s naked skin.

“Mmm, I suppose we should get up, get breakfast going.”

“Lunch,” Link corrects. “It’s almost 12:30, now.”

Sidon sighs against his skin and gives him a little nip before grumbling, “How dare you make me sleep well into the day. What a temptress you are.”

Sidon doesn’t see it, but Link sticks his tongue out at him.

“We didn’t even do anything last night. You fell asleep on me, snoring and drunk. I was the one who tucked us in last night.”

Lips grin on his shoulder just before Sidon says lowly, “I’ll have to make it up to you…”

There’s a pause, then, and Link doesn’t open his mouth to speak. Something hangs between them, something unsaid. He feels it in the air and in the way Sidon goes still above him, along his side. Sidon hums quietly while picking up the wet, lingering kisses he’d planted all along Link’s shoulders. He’s considering something. Link wishes he could see Sidon’s face in order to gage his expression, maybe pull something out of the silence. Whatever is on Sidon’s mind, Link wants to know. It’s nothing bad, that much he knows. Maybe Sidon has plans for them today? Were they going to venture out of his apartment? That sounds nice, even though Link just wants to stay here where Sidon can touch him, push him down to the couch or bed and have his way with him. Link shivers at the thought and barely catches Sidon’s sigh that tickles his ear.

“Link… might you… do something for me? Entertain a fantasy I’ve had about you?”

Link perks up at that and turns his head enough to meet Sidon’s hooded eyes.

“A-A fantasy? About me?”

A thin eyebrows cocks up as Sidon smirks and drawls, “I’ve had a few. One though I… kept coming back to time and time again.”

There’s a joke in there somewhere, but Link isn’t good at catching Sidon’s turn of phrase. Link blushes and wiggles under Sidon’s slight weight pinning him to the bed.

“Okay… I-I’ll do it. If it will make you happy.”

Sidon coos at him while scooting up the bed to kiss the side of Link’s face close to him.

“Oh, Link you darling, little thing, you. You always make me happy, even more so that you would say yes. Please, don’t feel like you have to.”

Link worries at his bottom lip when Sidon says that.

“But… you always do what I want. It should be fair.”

Sidon sighs in his hair while saying softly, “Fair has nothing to do with it, my sweet. Sex is give and take, yes, but there’s no obligation. Only do this for me if you really want to.”

“I want to!” Link shrinks down as his voice echoes off the walls of Sidon’s bedroom. He hadn’t meant to shout. But Sidon’s wide eyes and parted lips encourage him. “I-I want to. I want to do this.”

Sidon’s smile is genuine and bright as he leans close to kiss Link’s blushing cheek. Link smiles back at him when his lips linger over warm skin.

“Who am I to deny such an obvious, generous offer?” Sidon kisses him again before scooting back and standing up from the bed. “Go shower. Clean yourself thoroughly”—Sidon shoots him a meaningful look—“and meet me in the living room when you’re done. I’ll be ready for you.”

Link doesn’t move until Sidon leaves the bedroom. But once he’s alone, Link tries to spring from the bed like he normally would. He’s forgotten the tender areas of his ass and thighs, though, and nearly crumples to the floor from the painful throb. It’s not painful enough to wind him, but Link clings to the edge of the mattress as his knees shake like jelly. Whatever Sidon has planned is probably filthy, but Link just hopes it doesn’t involve him sitting. He’ll stand, kneel, anything else. Just not sit. Sidon hadn’t been kidding when they were on the side of the highway and he told Link he wouldn’t be able to sit. Even the plush mattress of Sidon’s bed is too much.

Whining, Link forces himself to his feet. Sidon had told him to shower—thoroughly—and he must do what Sidon tells him. It’s an odd sort of thing Link has fallen into, feeling that it’s his duty to respond Sidon’s commands. They’ve not discussed that, not hinted that Link should be so utterly submissive. He’d fallen into the role naturally. Link blushes in the bathroom down the hall when he thinks about how easily it had been to slip into that role. He hopes Sidon likes it.

Link doesn’t linger in the shower longer than necessary. Running soapy fingers over his hole and dipping inside him had been enough to make his cock twitch. He might disappoint Sidon if he came in the shower, just from preparing himself. He has more control than that now! And he wants to prove it to Sidon. Link combs his hair with steam pouring into the hallway and secures his damp, clean hair with a hair tie. It will dry during whatever Sidon has planned for them. Link makes doubly sure that the rest of him is patted dry, especially between his cheeks, and then steps into the hallway. The carpet out here muffles his light footsteps, so when Link peeks around the corner into the living room, Sidon doesn’t hear him coming. Link’s eyes find Sidon sitting fully clothed—sweatpants and a t-shirt—on the couch, smirking to himself while he stares at something across the way. Link’s eyes follow Sidon’s line of sight and widen at when he sees.

A few strides from the sofa in Sidon’s living room, he’s set up a few things. Sidon has pried up the large cushion from the middle of the sofa and tossed it on the floor. On top of that, another cushion in the shape of a cylinder cut in half long-ways rests in the middle. It’s covered in black cloth, but what sticks out of the curved top of the cushion is what draws Link’s eye. It’s not a particularly large or long dildo, but it’s there, plain as day. Standing straight up and proud, it’s ready for anyone to just come along and sit on it. Link steps out from around the corner without thinking about it and stares at the display. He knows that’s all for him. When Link turns wide, blue eyes back to Sidon, he finds his lover waiting with a tiny remote in one hand and a length of silk in the other. He’s been staring at Link since the poor boy had stumbled from the hallway in a daze. Sidon crooks a finger towards himself while smirking at Link.

“Come here, my wonderful, darling boy. I have some preparations to get out of the way, and then we can start.”

Link’s fingers twist in front of his chest as he takes a single step forward. And then he hesitates.

“S-Sidon… Is that…”

“I’ll explain everything, just please come here Link. Don’t make me ask again.”

Oh, that’s nice. The depth in Sidon’s normally mellow voice sends a shiver down Link’s naked back. Sidon’s voice curls around Link’s ears, his neck, and draws him in despite his uncertainty. Sidon would never hurt him, never humiliate him. There’s nothing to be afraid of, and Link could stop them at any time. Link takes careful, silent steps until he’s at Sidon’s knees. A shower had cleaned Link’s skin of sweat and dirt, but now as he stands before his lover, moisture gathers along Link’s hairline and where his thighs touch. He swallows hard and shuffles on his feet as Sidon remains relaxed, reclined back on the couch. Those golden eyes Link loves so roam over his pale skin without shame. Link twitches under Sidon’s gaze when his eyes focus at length between his legs. Link doesn’t think he’s much to call home about downstairs—shaft small, velvety flesh under his foreskin pink in color. But Sidon likes him the way he is, makes a point of telling Link how beautiful he is. Link blushes the longer he stands there until he stares at the floor even while Sidon speaks.

“Turn around, darling, and put your hands behind your back. Yes, like that, perfect.”

Sidon rewards him with a kiss between his shoulders blades before looping the black silk around his wrists.

“My fantasy,” Sidon explains while coaxing Link back around by his upper arms, “is to see you come undone.” He waggles the remote at Link while flicking his eyebrows suggestively. “This controls the vibrator upon which you will ride until can ride no longer.”

Link’s eyes widen, and he twists at the hip to stare at the dildo—no,  **vibrator** —sticking straight up out of the cushion. They’ve never done that before, never used such a thing on him. It’s no surprise to Link that Sidon likes using sex toys on him. He gets twice the enjoyment out of their time together—watching Link writhe around and come once or twice before taking his own pleasure. They push Link to those multiple orgasms via toys while also taking advantage of Link’s youthful refractory period. Not that Sidon is old, but ten years makes a difference. Link has none of the control or stamina Sidon has, but he makes up for it in enthusiasm and willingness to please, to submit. Shivering, Link turns his attention back to Sidon. Sidon’s hands rub up and down Link’s arms, thumbs following the dip of Link’s slight muscles. Sidon cups Link’s bent elbows and urges him to waddle closer. Once Link stands comfortably between Sidon’s knees, Sidon smoothes one hand over Link’s side, across the tender skin of his ass, and squeezes a cheek. Link jumps in his arms and gives a little whine.

“Still sore here?”

Shoulders hunching up by his ears, Link nods.

“A little.”

Sidon takes his hands away long enough to snatch up a bottle of lube and dole some out on the fingers of his left hand.

“I’ll be sure to do this part gently, then. Lean on me if your knees grow weak.”

Link knocks his feet apart the moment Sidon’s hands reach around to fondle his ass. While Sidon’s right hand holds him open, the slick fingers of his left spread lube around Link’s cheeks and dive inside him. Without his hands to catch him, Link stumbles until one of his shins brushes the edge of the couch. Sidon’s shoulder is firm when Link’s body bumps into it, though, so he doesn’t go tumbling to the floor. Sidon doesn’t finger him to tease him or wind him up like usual. He steadies Link with his free hand while making quick work of Link’s resistance. Link is used to the stretch of the toy Sidon had given him two months ago. Of course, he can’t just take it willy-nilly. But the one he’s about to enjoy hadn’t seemed that much thicker. And with Sidon preparing him, even only with two fingers, Link knows he’ll be able to take it.

Sidon scoots to the edge of the couch in order to press loving, tender kisses up and down Link’s stomach. Link has a few seconds to shoot a smile over Sidon’s shoulder, heart fluttering at Sidon’s tenderness, before fingers pet at his walls. Link’s belly heaves to draw in air, and his whole body trembles at the special attention paid to his sensitive walls. When Sidon deems him ready enough, he removes himself from Link and pushes him away so he can stand, too. Sidon guides Link back to the cushions set up for him, applies plenty of lube to the dildo, and then helps Link to his knees.

“We stop whenever you want,” Sidon reminds him in between kisses to Link’s drying hair. His hands are warm and familiar at Link’s hips as Sidon helps him sit forward to line up the dildo with his slick hole. “Say the word and it’s over.”

Link nuzzles his cheek against Sidon’s shoulder and moans at the pressure that forces him open. It’s an easy slide down the silicone cock once the head fights past his resistance. Sidon guides Link down all the way until his tender ass grazes the black cloth covering the position aid. Sidon’s breath tickles Link’s ear as the gusts of air in and out disturb hair that's already dry. Link wiggles to escape the sensation, but that just grinds his body into the dildo. The fingers of Sidon’s left hand are tacky from lube where they hold Link’s hips, but he doesn't care. He'll need another shower when they're done, if his body can keep up with what Sidon wants.

Watch him come undone. How many orgasms will that take? How fast will a vibrator make him come? Link bites at the t-shirt Sidon threw on while rocking his hips like he's riding Sidon instead. He wants that, hopes Sidon will let him at some point. His legs are strong enough for it. Link blushes while remembering his frequent practicing with the toy Sidon had given him near the beginning of their relationship. It had stuck remarkably well to the floor in his dorm… His knees hadn't thanked him for all the kneeling and thrusting, but Link knows he's strong enough to move his body up and down a cock like that. Link thanks his past efforts, because now Sidon’s fantasy will test him. And Link wants to make Sidon proud.

“You're such a good boy, Link,” Sidon murmurs in his ear as Link continues to shift and moan quietly. “You make me so happy. I can't wait to watch you and see how much you can take.”

Sidon stands up to his full height then and takes a step back towards the couch. Link lurches forward with a whine.

“Wait, don't-don’t leave, Sidon—”

“I'm not.” Sidon reaches out to pet his hair and thumb under his eye. “I'll be sitting right there, watching you the whole time.” Sidon nods to the couch where he'd started. “Is that okay?”

Link nods hard enough to send his damp hair bouncing. So long as Sidon doesn't leave him alone. That's what he thought the point of the remote was, so that Sidon could wander around and still have control. But Sidon just wants to separate them and watch Link from a distance. Link’s chin touches his chest as he scolds himself. Of course Sidon wouldn't leave him. He'd said very specifically that he wanted to  **watch** Link come undone, not hear or catch a passing glance. All the little hairs on Link’s arms stand up as he straightens his back and wiggles on the cushion to get comfortable. He doesn't know if Sidon will tell him to move, but he plans on it if only to entertain his lover. He wants Sidon to enjoy this. Link watches through some of his bangs that have slipped his pulled-back hair as Sidon turns on a bare foot and falls heavily to the seat he'd abandoned. Feet splayed wide to draw Link’s pretty eyes to the v of his legs, Sidon twirls the small remote in his hand while taking in the sight Link makes. Sidon sighs, rolls his shoulders around to get comfortable, and then hits the controls on the remote.

“Ah!” Link’s back bows as he jumps when the vibrations begin inside him. “Ah… S-Sidon, mmm…”

Link’s hands in the small of his back fist tightly as those rumbling vibrations increase for a few seconds. They lower, rise, and lower again in a rhythm that gets Link squirming and arching his body up.

“How is it? Does it hurt?”

Link bites his lip at first, not saying anything.

“Link, answer me.”

There's no worry in Sidon’s voice. Just stern dominance that has Link shaking more.

“It… it’s…” He whines behind his bitten lip as he shifts just so to send the firm silicone rubbing hard on his inner walls. “It doesn't hu-hurt mmm.” Link turns his blushing face into his shoulder and pinches his eyes shut. He rolls his hips forward and clenches around the shaft, forcing his sensitive spots against the toy. “It feels… good.”

It's a lame thing to say, but Link doesn't have any brain cells to spare on poetic rambling. The vibrations crawl up his spine and tickle him in the middle of his belly. The dildo doesn't reach that deep inside him, but it  _ feels _ like it does. And when Link tightens around it, the vibrations concentrate on his rim and shoot similar tingles straight to the head of his cock. Link’s head swims at it drops down, chin touching his chest, and he looks down at his poor cock. It's maybe halfway to being fully hard, but he leaks like someone has a hand around him and teases him. It's all the pressure and vibrations on his insides doing this. Link pants down his body to think he'll come like this, just with a vibrator in him. Who else would touch him if he has his hands bounds like this? Link’s shoulders hunch in towards his chest as he whimpers and shakes on top of the cushion. The vibrations tone down enough for him to breathe easier and think again. Through the blood rushing in his ears, Sidon's voice calls to him.

“My beautiful boy, why don't you try moving for me? I'll turn it down low so you don't hurt yourself.”

Link’s body responds on autopilot to Sidon’s command. It's all muscle memory as his knees dig into the couch cushion under him. Next, the muscles above his knees and deep within his thighs spring to life and lift him a few inches up the dildo’s shaft. Link holds himself there before forcing his body back down. His entrance catches on the silicone, but his weight is there to force the toy back inside him. Link’s head rolls back, exposing his throat, as he continues with short rocks like this. It's enough movement for his cock to sway with the motions, and Link is happy he doesn't have to watch himself. He never did while practicing, always finding the subtle jerks of his young body awkward to look at, his cock bouncing around ridiculous to see. But Sidon might like it, so Link closes his eyes to his embarrassment and picks up the pace to fuck himself harder.

“Yes Link, just like that. Oh, you're wonderful.” Sidon’s voice bounces off the walls and calls up more blood to pool in Link’s face. Link wonders if Sidon has a hand on himself, or maybe under the waistband of his sweatpants... “Don't tire yourself, now. I want to see you come many times before I take my turn with you.”

Link drops himself harder onto the toy at that. Sidon? Take his turn? That means Sidon plans on taking him today, showing Link that deepest and most intimate pleasure. Link throws his head around and moans without shame, all for Sidon. Oh, he wants that! He wants Sidon in him, holding him, moving his body how he wants it until their release. Link sits forward more to drag the blunt head of the dildo inside him along his walls. It almost slips out, but he slows down to direct the pressure where he wants it. Sidon has tugged his hand down between his legs before and guided his shorter fingers to that firm place inside him that makes his orgasms so much better. Link has to think hard to remember the word—prostate, that's what Sidon had murmured into his ear—and also remember how to angle his hips to get at it. But he finds it after a moment, about to break and beg Sidon to help him, and shakes from his core at how intense it all is. Link’s fingers go numb where he digs them into his palms. His toes tingle where they're curled under him. Link rocks his body like he's in Sidon’s lap with Sidon’s hands bruising him and Sidon’s teeth biting him. The vibrations may increase inside him, he's not sure anymore. But they're too intense on that sweet spot inside him, and Link shouts as he comes.

“Oh, Link,” Sidon groans across the room. “Yes, just like that. I want you to come again and again for me.”

Link can't see him, can barely hear him over how his orgasm deafens him. He should have expected the electric shock buzzing in his gut that foretells an orgasm with that much sensation where he's sensitive. It never takes much from Sidon’s fingers to make him come like that. But the toy whirring away tirelessly inside him makes the aftershocks much more intense. The vibrations don't stop. The poor, overstimulated Hylian manages to sit fully on the toy again before his tears start. Link jerks like he's hanging on puppet strings while trying to avoid lingering contact with the dildo. But he can't escape. His cock hadn't even been fully hard, but he'd come anyway. Link’s head rolls forward again, chin touching his chest with every heaving inhale Link struggles to make. Sidon groans once more and graciously turns the vibrations back down to something manageable. His voice cuts through the fog clouding Link’s head, but it sounds so far away.

“Oh darling, look at yourself,” he chuckles. “What a messy boy you are.”

Link’s vision is blurry and extremely poor when his eyes flutter open. But he does as Sidon says and looks down at himself. Sure enough, his thighs and the black covering for the cushion are spattered with his come. The drops that have fallen onto the cushion just show up as wet spots, slightly dulling the velvety covering. His come already runs clear on his thighs, and his tears fall from his jaw to mix with them. He's not in pain, but the orgasm Sidon had ripped out of him has certainly stirred up his emotions. And it will happen again, and probably more than that if this is what Sidon wants.

Link’s knees and thighs ache from impaling himself over and over again. It takes a few flexes to drive feeling back into his fingers, and they're numb at the ends from clenching so hard. Whimpering, Link swirls his hips despite it being too soon for him to work up to another orgasm. He wants to do this for Sidon and satisfy his generous lover. Link forces an eye open to find Sidon on the couch, palming himself through his sweatpants. Heat curls in Link’s stomach to know he's done this to Sidon. Link shudders and rocks his body harder until he drives the dildo into himself with tiny thrusts. His movement draws Sidon’s eye just before Sidon throws his head back.

“Keep going, Link. I know you can come again. You're so beautiful, so lovely.”

That last part comes out as a sigh. Sidon’s faith and love in him drives Link’s motivation. Sidon is right. He can come again and again if that's what Sidon wants. Link is a mess inside, still soft and tingling from the vibrator battering his walls. But he must go on.

“H-Higher,” Link rasps, voice ruined by his earlier shout. “Turn it up higher. I can… I can take it, Sidon.”

And he does. Sidon sets him on a maddening pace, teasing Link with different settings until he comes, and then lowers the vibrations until Link’s tears slow. It must be two or so orgasms later—each taking longer to coax out of him—when Sidon stands from the couch. He nearly jumps off the couch, actually, and stumbles toward Link with a crazed look in his eyes. His braid is messy from throwing his head around on the couch. And Link’s hazy eyes don't miss the way Sidon is still hard, still unsatisfied. Link leans forward and opens his mouth without any prompts from Sidon, begging his teacher with his body to let him help. Sidon hisses while yanking his sweatpants down and shoving his cock in Link’s mouth. Remote left on the couch, Sidon’s hands are free to flick Link’s hair tie away and twist cruelly through his locks.

Link whimpers and yelps as Sidon thrusts forward, burying Link’s button nose in trimmed public hair. Link’s throat spasms around Sidon’s cock, and Sidon moves back before Link chokes. But the moment Link sucks down a breath, Sidon is back again deep in his throat. Link does nothing but close his eyes and moan as Sidon uses his mouth however he wishes. Link jerks against Sidon’s body as their movements together force his ass harder onto the toy. Link’s mouth is full, lips stretched thin, when he gives a pitiful spurt of come as he orgasms. But he moans and cries just like the first time, tears instantly flowing down his cheeks. Sidon’s body bows as he throws his head back and rewards Link’s efforts with a hot stream of come down his throat. When Link hesitates to swallow, holds Sidon in his mouth with his eyes tightly shut and tears dripping off his jaw, Sidon jerks forward. The rough movement draws a whimper out of Link’s stuffed mouth.

“Swallow.”

Link’s chin shakes as he tries, but he's worried he might choke. Sidon is never this deep in his mouth when he comes, and Link still trembles as the aftershocks of his orgasm run through him. He doesn't want to accidentally nick Sidon with his teeth, but he can't stop shaking. Sidon’s fingers relax in Link’s hair and pet him instead of pulling on the strands. It comforts him some, and Link relaxes just enough to breathe.

“Naughty little boy,” Sidon purrs above him. “I'll give you to the count of three. One. Two…”

Body shaking and heart racing, Link coordinates his mouth around Sidon enough to swallow. Sidon sighs while watching and pulls Link’s mouth off his cock. Link gives a wet cough, still caught in Sidon’s hands. He sniffles hard and tries not to openly sob in front of Sidon. Overwhelmed tears make tracks down Link’s pink cheeks, and it’s overwhelmed sobs that making his shoulders jerk. Sidon hadn't hurt him, hadn't scared him. It's just so much after coming… however many times he has, now. Everything between his legs is numb, but Sidon somehow winds him up and makes him come more. Link doubts there's any semen left in him at this rate. He doesn't open his eyes to check. Sidon’s hands slip out of his hair to cup his cheeks and tilt his face up. That tiny gesture gets Link’s eyes open. He has to see Sidon’s face, has to make sure Sidon is satisfied and proud of him. Sidon releases one of his cheeks to pet hair out of his eyes, and the warm smile Link loves so much is already on Sidon’s lips when his vision clears.

“What a treasure you are, Link. You were wonderful. You've done all this for me, taken everything I've given you.”

Sidon sighs and glances down at the cushion under Link, listens to the low whirr of the vibrator still inside him. Sidon’s golden gaze slips up Link’s sweaty body to find hazy, blues eyes watching him. An occasional tear slips down Link’s cheek, but otherwise he's still.

“Once more,” Sidon whispers. “Come one more time, and you can have me next.”

Licking the taste of Sidon off his lips, Link bows his head and whimpers, “Please.”

Sidon leaves him like that to stumble back to the couch and grab the remote. He kicks his sweatpants the rest of the way off and tosses his shirt on top of that. Naked, Sidon drags himself back to Link and towers above him. The sun has shifted enough to pour light in through the curtains. It strikes Sidon’s body and casts a shadow over Link. Shoulders jumping like he's sobbing, Link lifts his head until he meets Sidon’s waiting eyes. How is he supposed to come one more time? There's nothing left in him, nerves buzzing and numb from the constant vibrations. Link does hiccup at that point as worry that he'll disappoint Sidon weighs his stomach down. Link swallows hard to dislodge the lump in his throat. No. Sidon had told him one more time. If Sidon told him as much, then Sidon must believe he can do it. Link bottles his little hiccups and sets about swirling his sore body around the toy again. He barely feels the length of silicone in him anymore. But Sidon will fix that. Sidon shows him the remote while flicking an eyebrow up at him.

“Ready?”

Head still tilted back, Link’s eyes flutter shut as he gives a tiny nod. Sidon hums above him. That's Link's only warning. The gentle, post-orgasm buzz Sidon had set the vibrator too ramps up into something harder, impossibly fast. Link’s chest bows out as he tries to crane away from the toy. Arms straining with his hands still bound, Link jumps and writhes on the toy spearing him open as it bullies into his overly sensitive walls. But Sidon isn't done. Under his watchful gaze, Link’s mouth drops open when Sidon selects the highest setting. Link’s body does nothing to muffle the high-pitched whirr that sends his toes curling.

Sidon keeps a hand on the remote while resting the other on Link’s shoulder. Link’s body bows in, the other way now, as he squirms to escape. Oh, it's too much! Everything between his legs is numb and disconnected from him—cock no longer his, entrance messy and loose from such extended penetration. Link stares down at his cock, knowing it won't get hard. Sidon’s hand on his shoulder pushes down, stilling Link’s struggle and forcing him to sit fully. When that pressure eases, Link instantly tries to sit up again. But Sidon’s weight comes right back to his shoulder. His lover makes him ride the toy this way until Link is a moaning, drooling mess.

Fingers wrapped around the remote, Sidon nudges Link’s chin up with the back of his hand. Once he catches sight of blue eyes swimming in tears, he offers Link a smile.

“I know it's difficult, and I know you're tired. You look a mess.” Sidon shoves him down harder this time, and that knocks a squeal out of Link. “But you want to come, don't you? You want me, I know you do. I've wanted to be inside you for so long, darling. You'll love it.” Sidon bends down to kiss a tear running down Link’s face. Link sniffles and sobs, but he keeps moving under Sidon’s hand. Sidon’s lips tickle his ear as he whispers, “Don't you want that, Link? My lovely boy, piled in my lap, finally full of what you've really wanted all along?”

Link nods as tears spill down his cheeks in a fresh torrent. He has to go faster, harder.

“Please.” Link’s voice comes out broken, barely above a whisper. “Please. I want to come. Please, please…”

Sidon hums in his ear and roughly shoves him down again. Link tightens around the vibrator almost hard enough to feel it. His moan along Sidon’s jaw is long, drawn out. Sidon coaxes him up and shoves him down again and again. It always knocks air out of Link’s mouth with a desperate groan curled around it. It's not enough, and they both know it. Sidon bends down quickly to set the remote on the floor. Hands entirely free now, Sidon gets Link around the chest, under his arms, and finally uses his strength to pick Link up and drop him back down on the vibrator.

Link’s fingers claw into his palms as he wails and arches his chest out. Oh, it's too much! It’s like he’s frozen inside, and every drag of the silicone shaft on his walls just makes him more and more numb. Link begs to come with words tripping over his lips shiny with spit. It only takes Sidon lifting him and dropping him a few times for his belly to tighten. It's a warning. All the muscles under his navel jerk and dance like he's being shocked. Sidon drops him one more time, and those warm hands Link cherishes with all his heart hold him down and grind him harder onto the toy.

“You’re about to come,” Sidon groans in his ear. “I can feel it. Let it happen, Link. I want you to come.”

The muscles below Link’s navel jump and spasm just like when he comes. He orgasms, for sure, because his ears ring, his toes curl, and his hips jerk the same. But nothing dribbles out of him this time. Link knows, because after the first punch of air out of his lungs, his head sags forward. He has the perfect view down at his pitiful cock, twitching like it has anything left to give. But it doesn’t. Sidon scrambles once Link slumps on his knees, trying to keep him upright while also snatching the remote off the floor. Link barely notices the vibrator turning off. His skin, especially his tender hole, continues to buzz. Besides the phantom tingling in his nethers, Link feels nothing. He blinks tears out of his eyes and watches them splash on his weak thighs, but there’s nothing left. Sidon’s voice doesn’t stand a chance against the thickness of this fog that settles over Link’s head this time. Sidon presses worried kisses to his cheeks while talking to him, but Link hears it all through water. It’s warped, unintelligible.

Sidon reaches behind him and picks at the loose knot holding Link’s wrists together. Once Link’s hands dangle freely, Sidon carefully wraps his arms around Link’s limp body and picks him up. Sidon picking him up obviously allows the dildo to slip loose, and finally Link reconnects with everything between his legs. He  **aches** . It's almost painful, and his entrance still feels like something vibrates against it. But there’s nothing. Link’s choked gasp in Sidon’s ear startles his lover, but Sidon doesn’t drop him. The emptiness born inside Link snaps him out of the muddled haze that his last, powerful orgasm had buried him.

Arms terribly sore from being bent behind him for so long, they tremble as they snake around Sidon’s neck. That’s the only part of himself Link manages to move. Link presses his chin and mouth to Sidon’s shoulder as his crying begins anew. His tears don’t flow quite so vigorously like before, but he cries all the same. Had that been enough? Is Sidon satisfied? Did Link do well? He doesn’t know, and the uncertainty gives Link a case of the post-orgasm blues. Sidon backpedals and drops them to the couch, Link sat across his lap like a child. He cradles Link to his shoulder and pets his hair while shushing him.

“It’s all right,” Sidon says a few times while rocking him. “You’re okay.” Lips kiss the top of his head. “I’m so proud of you, Link. Doing everything I asked. You were stunning.” Sidon squeezes him tightly, and Link’s tears slow a bit. “My lovely boy, so generous and thoughtful. I love you so.”

Link holds on to Sidon tighter while sniffling against his neck.

“Did I…” Link has to swallow a few times when his voice wobbles in his throat. “Did I do good? Was I…”

“You did  _ well _ , darling,” Sidon corrects him with a chuckle. “Marvelous. I've never been happier, Link. Thank you.” Sidon kisses his hair and rocks them again. “Oh, I love you so, little boy. My little Link.”

Link smiles into Sidon’s neck and rubs his tears on Sidon’s skin. Whenever Sidon says sweet nothings like this, Link’s heart soars. The most anyone his age has called him is cute. Well, the nicest thing anyone his age has called him. But Sidon calls him so many things, each pet name full of affection and love. Link would call Sidon nice things, too, only the words feel awkward in his mouth. It's easier for Link to feel his love for Sidon than give it words or a name—other than telling his teacher that he loves him. Link sighs and cuddles closer to Sidon. This is where he belongs: with Sidon and surrounded by his love. Link’s smile and the way he shakes a bit from giggling doesn't escape Sidon. Pulling them apart a bit, Sidon holds the back of Link’s head while smiling down at him.

“What? Was it something I said?”

Link presses his face harder to Sidon’s neck while admitting, “I like… all the nice things you say about me. When you call me ‘beautiful’ and-and…” Link admits this next one with a fresh blush pinking his cheeks. “And ‘little boy.’”

Sidon chuckles into his hair and nudges Link back again. Link’s eyes still fight to stay open. He's not tired, exactly, but coming so many times… He's exhausted, more like a bone-deep sort of tired, like he's run all day. Link’s head sways a bit in Sidon’s hand, but his long fingers in Link’s hair keep him upright. Sidon draws Link forward, with his blue eyes still closed, and pecks a little kiss on his lips. Link hums when it's over, and his lips part. Sidon takes that as permission to kiss him again. The hot brush of tongue lapping at the space between his lips has Link squirming in Sidon’s lap. They hadn't kissed, had barely touched through all of Link’s orgasms. He's not used to that. No, Sidon usually hovers above him, or Sidon’s chest is warm against his back.

Link bobs his head with Sidon’s wet kisses while thinking about it. He's happy that Sidon had enjoyed his performance, but… Link would rather be close to Sidon and share his pleasure than for Sidon to watch him, sitting all the way on the couch. He wants that closeness and familiar hands on him. Sidon jumps under him and sucks in a breath through his teeth as Link wiggles harder in his lap. The arm Sidon has slung around Link tightens to make him stop. Link is about to apologize, ask if he's hurt Sidon, when molten eyes open and pin him on the spot.

“Little Link, could it be that you’re ready for more?” Sidon’s arm around him urges Link’s body to shift in his lap, rubbing Link’s thighs across his skin. “Squirming like this might give me ideas…”

It's Link’s turn to jump, and Sidon bites back a groan when he does. Sidon must be hard under him, and all Link’s wiggles must tease him in the worst way. Link’s hands tremble as they settle on Sidon’s shoulders. Sidon had told him they could… after Link came one more time. Does Link have enough energy for that? If Sidon fucked him right now, would he even feel it? Would he come? Link shivers while thinking about it and digs his nails into Sidon’s skin. They could try. Even if Sidon is the only one to come, at least he could find release in Link’s body. Oh, Sidon coming in him… Link squirms harder and blushes at that. He's thought about it, of course. And he's so relaxed, so loose right now… Link bites his lip while whining. Sidon could just slide right in with a bit of lube. They could… They could…

“Please,” Link mumbles with his chin shaking like he's about to cry. “I want you, Sidon. I'm tired, but, I—”

“If you want me, you can have me.” Sidon swallows the rest of Link’s words with a few messy kisses. When they separate, Link’s head rolls around like it's connected to the rest of him by a string. And that string is unwinding. “Are you sure, darling? We don't have to.”

Link forces his eyes to open just enough to make eye contact.

“Please. Just um…” Link turns bashful then and stares down at Sidon’s chest while mumbling, “Can we… in the bed?”

Sidon’s chuckle is full of mischief as he leans forward to kiss Link’s forehead and ask, “Can we what? Tell me.”

Link blushes even hotter. Of course Sidon wants him to say it. Sidon always wants to hear him ask for things, for him to say dirty words. He's still terribly shy and embarrassed about it all. But Sidon teases and hums at him until Link finally gives in, making his mouth ask Sidon to touch his cock, to suck him off, to finger him, and all sorts of other things. Sidon especially enjoys making Link voice his desires to pleasure him in return. Link never thought he'd enjoy a cock in his mouth, but Sidon is gentle and rains praise down on him despite his innocent fumbling. Sidon just likes to hear him talk.

“Will you, um… make love to me? In the bed?”

It was that or say “fuck me,” which Link couldn't convince himself to say. Still, it must be good enough. Sidon coos at him and holds Link’s face between his hands. Link’s embarrassed blush lessens as Sidon smothers his face in kisses.

“Link, you are too much for me.” Sidon smack a kiss on his lips and adds, “Too adorable. Of course I'll make love to you.”

Link directs his gaze down again as bravery leaves him. Sidon chuckles at him and pets the freckles under his eyes.

“You're blushing so hard,” he points out. “Does it embarrass you to ask me these things? You always squirm and bite your lip…”

“A-A little,” Link confesses, still staring down at Sidon’s chest. “I don't like saying bad words.”

Sidon kisses his forehead with a smirk on his lips. He jostles Link in his arms, next, and lifts them off the couch. With an arm under Link’s weak knees and one curling around his shoulders, Sidon ushers them down the hall and back to the bedroom. Link holds on around Sidon’s neck and enjoys the gentle sway of his body as Sidon carries him. They make it to the bed, and Sidon gently lowers him down, on top of the covers. He's quick to lie down on his side, facing Link, and lifts a hand to pet his cheek.

“Bad words? Oh Link, there's no such thing as ‘bad words.’”

Link wiggles on his numb ass and mutters, “Curse words, then.”

Sidon scoots closer until his chest and stomach are flush with Link’s body.

“Such as?”

Oh, it's a game. Link recognizes the dip in Sidon’s voice, even through the tired fog trying to drag him to sleep right now. If Link plays along, Sidon might hurry and touch him.

“Cock,” Link mumbles while closing his eyes. “Fuck.”

“Mmm, yes, I suppose those are curse words,” Sidon purrs in his ear, blowing air across the shell that's still a pretty pink. “Oh, but I like hearing you say them.”

Link shivers at Sidon’s teasing breath across his ear.

“I know. That's why I say them anyway.”

Sidon groans softly into his neck and mouths loud, sharp kisses into any skin within his reach. Link gasps and holds onto Sidon’s forearm smashed between them as Sidon seeks to leave marks up and down the column of his throat. Link doubts he'll get hard, even while Sidon is in him. But Sidon’s lips and teeth at his neck make him squirm and arch off the bed regardless. Sidon chuckles in the crook of his neck and flattens a hand just above Link’s navel, keeping him flush to the bed. Insides a mess and nethers still numb from so much stimulation, Link works what little he has and throws his head away to give Sidon room. If Sidon wants to mark him, then Link will let him. If Sidon wants to prop his limp body up and fuck him, then let him. Link wants that so much that he might cry. He scratches at Sidon’s arm hair to attract his lover’s attention. Sidon mouths one more purple mark on his shoulder before sitting up and giving Link his eyes.

Panting and blushing, Link begs, “Please fuck me. I'm ready.”

“Oh? Are you?”

Link nods. Boldness takes control of his hand as he picks Sidon’s wrist up and guides that hand to his thigh. He's too weak to curl Sidon’s hand between his legs like he has in the past. But Link holds Sidon’s hand on his trembling thigh and hopes this is enough.

“Sidon, please. I-I was good. Please, you promised.”

“Hush now.” Sidon gets an elbow under him to hover above Link. He kisses Link until the little Hylian is breathless and looking ready to pass out. “No tears, my beautiful boy. I'll give you what you want.”

“Yes,” Link slurs. He kicks his thighs apart and tries to slip Sidon’s hand between them. “Please, I want your… cock. In me.”

“Oh, that's nice. What else do you want?”

Link throws his head back into the pillow. It puffs up around him and sort of blocks his voice out when he asks, “Please come in me. I want to feel you.”

Sidon takes control of his own hand at that point and slips between Link’s cheeks. He tests how loose Link is, and Link doesn't even flinch at three fingers wiggling inside him.

“Anything for you, darling. So polite and thoughtful.”

Sidon slips out of him as Link sighs, “Thank you.”

Link fades out as Sidon shuffles about the bed. He gives a tiny whine when Sidon lifts him up and slides a pillow under his hips and lower back, helping to tilt his ass up. Link’s legs splay without any strength left in them. As much as he'd wanted to ride Sidon earlier, he'd got nothing left in him to support such a position. On his back, under Sidon will do just fine so long as Sidon is in him. Sidon hums a song Link can’t quite place while rubbing a hand up and down Link’s inner thigh. Link’s legs splay open as wide as possible, so the caress might not have a purpose. Link enjoys Sidon’s gentle hand and barely whimpers when the other slathers fresh lube on the insides of his cheeks, over his hole. He’s still plenty loose and ready, and so long as Sidon slicks up his cock, everything will be fine. Link wishes he could curl his arms behind his knees and hold his legs up for Sidon. They’ve done that once before while Sidon’s tongue danced around his entrance. Link shudders at that memory and jumps at the brush of something hot over his rim. For one second, he thinks his memory has come to life. But when Link forces his heavy eyes open, he finds Sidon kneeling between his legs, hand guiding his cock where Link needs it.

Oh, Link realizes. It’s not Sidon’s tongue at all.

“Ready?”

Link wiggles with Sidon between his legs and whimpers, “Hold on to me?”

Sidon picks up on Link’s distress and swoops down. He has to keep a hand on himself for that first bit of penetration, but he doesn’t mind keeping close to Link. The poor boy is too weak, too spent to lift his arms and hold Sidon like he wants. He sniffles and pinches his eyes shut to not start crying. Again. Sidon just chuckles against his cheek and shushes this brief moment of upset.

“I’m right here, Link. I’m not going anywhere. Should we stop?”

“No!” Link arches up and tries to rub himself where the hot head of Sidon’s prick still presses intently between his cheeks. “No, don’t stop. We’re… We’re so close, please, just hold me.”

Sidon whispers, “Okay, okay,” before doing just that.

It’s awkward to support his weight on his bent arm like this. But Link needs Sidon to hold him, and Sidon will do whatever it takes to keep Link happy and comfortable. Sidon hovers just above Link’s body, radiating warmth onto him in the cool of the bedroom. He won’t loop an arm under Link, since it would just fall asleep. But Sidon does curl his arm around the top of Link’s bed. This is enough contact to calm Link’s heavy, shallow breaths and also still provide the support Sidon needs to stay on top of Link. Sidon hums and smiles into Link’s hair while rubbing the head of his cock up and down Link’s entrance. Even before their little game in the living room, Link is already used to fingers, toys, and other things touching him here. But to know Sidon is about to push forward, to finally be inside him like Link has fantasized for years… Link lifts a trembling hand to paw at Sidon’s bicep.

“Please,” he wheezes. “Do it. I want you.”

“How could I ever say no to you, darling?” Sidon whispers right back.

Sidon shuffles on his knees to narrow the space between his pelvis and Link’s ass. That smaller space is enough to force Sidon’s head harder against Link’s body. He continues humming and sighing into Link’s hair when Link’s loose hole gives. Link opens beautifully, no resistance or struggle at all. Sidon groans while trying to keep this first slide into Link gentle and slow. Link’s breath catches in his throat, and he hiccups while squirming. Oh, there’s pressure inside him again. And with Sidon penetrating him, the tingling at his rim and how hot his skin is from earlier are even more apparent. Link tries to tighten around Sidon like he’s done to toys so many times. Sidon jerks above him and rushes the last inch or so into Link. Sidon is bigger than any toy Link has had in him. But the vibrations from earlier have loosened him, and Sidon fits him perfectly.

“Mmm, my beautiful boy, can you feel me?” Sidon grinds his body against Link’s ass for a few seconds. “Oh, it’s like we were made for each other. You take me so well. I’m not hurting you, am I?”

Nearly out of his mind, Link shakes his head with a loopy smile on his face.

Sidon chuckles at Link’s expression, how his lips are slack and eyes out of focus.

“Do you like it, darling? Is it everything you thought it’d be?”

Link’s eyes slip shut, and he relaxes under Sidon like when they first re-entered the bedroom. His panic and tension from moments ago vanishes completely.

“Yes,” he sighs. Link shuffles weakly under Sidon. “Sidon, you… You’re in me.”

Sidon bites his lip in order to not chuckle at Link again. Link is in such a wonderful mood, and Sidon doesn’t want his little love to take such laughter the wrong way.

Sidon pecks kisses in Link’s hair while murmuring, “Yes, my good, little boy. I am in you. And you like it? Truly?”

Link squeezes Sidon’s bicep and nods instead of saying anything. Just like his love for Sidon is difficult to say—except “I love you”—the pressure and weight of Sidon inside him, how it makes him shiver until he’s about to break apart… How he never wants this to end… None of that has words that match closely enough in Hylian to be accurate. Breathing hard for a different reason, now, Link finds the strength to loop an arm around Sidon. Clinging to his bicep would be nice, but Link wants to hold Sidon and be held in return. His heart flutters in his chest and tries to crawl up his throat as Sidon shuffles on top of him to follow Link’s silent desire. Sidon cares so much for him, so much beyond just loving him. Sidon always wants him to be comfortable when they have sex, doesn’t just take his pleasure from Link. Link has known since the beginning that this is wrong, that Sidon is the deviant that he proclaimed to be. But… Link blinks a tear or two out of his eyes while opening them to find Sidon’s eyes. Sidon’s face is near to his, watching him with a smile and eyes full of wonder and love.

“I love you,” Link mumbles. “Do… Do it like this.” Link’s arm around Sidon’s neck squeezes him a bit. “Make love to me like this.”

“Of course.”

Sidon sighs, full of love for Link like Link is for him, and rocks between Link’s legs to start. Link jumps and shivers under him at just that tiny bit of movement. Sidon’s guiding hand, no longer needed with him fully inside Link, wrangles one of the youth’s legs. With Sidon’s arm looped under Link’s right knee and bending it up towards his chest, that opens Link up and allows Sidon deeper in him. Again, Link knows Sidon isn’t insanely long, but it feels like he’s split open all the way into his stomach. It doesn’t hurt, just… Link whines at it all, overwhelmed almost immediately. And Sidon isn’t even moving yet! Not like Link wants. He wants Sidon’s body to scoot him up the bed, wants the bruises on his ass to throb from Sidon smacking into him. Link wishes he had the strength to rock with Sidon and meet his thrusts. Instead, he’ll lie here and give Sidon his body, allow his beloved teacher a place to find his pleasure.

“Harder,” Link chokes out. “Please, Sidon. Don’t worry about hu-hurting me. Please use me however you want.”

Sidon groans loud and low in his ear at that. Sidon doesn’t say anything, even though Link would love to hear Sidon’s sweet nothings. Each jarring smack of Sidon’s pelvis into his ass pops out a whine from Link’s mouth. He’d close it to stop all the embarrassing noises, but he knows Sidon loves them. And there’s no one around to overhear them. Sidon’s office at school doesn’t allow them this luxury. Link’s arm around Sidon’s neck shifts until Link’s hand is near Sidon’s hair. He curls a hand around the thick braid and holds on, just wanting to feel more of Sidon. The light tug on his hair rips a moan out of Sidon, though. That tiny bit of stimulation jump starts Sidon’s hips, and they slam into Link hard enough to scoot him up the bed, just like he's wanted. He doesn’t get far before Sidon’s arm above his head stops him. Sidon traps Link between his hips and arm, forcing Link’s body to accept his hard length over and over. Sidon makes sure to keep Link’s leg high, allowing him to angle his thrusts into his student. It takes a few thrusts, a few tries before Link jumps under him and shrieks.

“Yes,” Sidon coos to him. “Just like this. That feels good, doesn’t it?”

“Oh, please,” Link sobs, face pinched in pleasure and pain. Sidon’s cock inside him drags along his prostate like this, and it’s good, but hurts at the same time. The vibrator had done him in. “Please, Si-Sidon, please, please…”

It’s all Link can handle, begging “please” over and over again. Sidon shuffles on his knees to get a better grip on Link. A firmer stance on the bed gives Sidon the leverage he needs to turn Link’s pleas into screams. Sidon’s hand is steady behind Link’s knee as he bends it closer and closer to Link’s head. They've spent time in class together stretching and maintaining Link’s flexibility. As he grows up, Sidon had warned, his flexibility will diminish unless he keeps up on it. And Link had wanted his body to be able to do anything Sidon asked of it. It pays off now as Sidon practically bends him in half to fuck him. The bed shakes under them, springs groaning and headboard knocking against the wall. Link’s chest is tight from this position, making each breath a struggle. But the decrease of blood flow into his head only heightens the tingling running down his skin. It pools in his guts, somewhere behind his navel. There's no way his body will manage another orgasm. He's spent, completely out. Too busy struggling to breathe and moan for Sidon, Link can't check to see if his over-sensitive prick is hard. No, Sidon would reach down and touch him, would…

“Look at you, Link,” Sidon pants low and ragged above him. “You're getting hard. After all that, you want more.”

Link’s chin shakes through his next moan, and he turns his head away from Sidon’s voice. His body does crazy, unbelievable things around Sidon. Link doesn't believe he's hard until Sidon sits up and slips the arm he had above Link’s head down. Link has a split second to whine at Sidon moving away before a familiar hand wraps around his hot flesh. Link’s whole body jerks, and he throws his head back into a pillow. It fluffs up around him and blocks the shrill scream he belts out. His voice breaks halfway through it as Sidon teases the underside of his head with swipes from his thumb. Oh, it's too much! Not there, no Sidon can't touch him there, not right now. Sidon’s hand on his cock almost hurts after coming so much earlier.

Link writhes in his contorted position as he's torn between impaling himself on his teacher’s cock or rocking his into Sidon’s fist. Or maybe rocking away, he isn't sure. By now Sidon takes up a back and forth pace, sinking all the way into Link and squeezing the base of his prick. When his hips wind back to thrust out, Sidon’s hand glides up and tightens around the head of Link’s shaft. Link jumps and flinches under Sidon’s watchful eye as he's pushed and pulled between too much stimulation. He flutters around Sidon’s thick length, threatening to tip over the edge.

“Oh yes, just like this, my darling boy.” Sidon snaps his hips a bit harder, swirls his fingers over Link’s head faster. “Come with me inside you. I want you to”—Sidon grunts while smacking their bodies together, knocking a whimper out of Link—“I want to make you come. Just like this.”

Link wants that, too. He doesn't know how he's hard, if anything will even come out of him. Time passes over him like a fog, and he's not sure how long it's been between his last orgasm on the vibrator and now. But Sidon wants him to come. He has to, has to do what Sidon says. Link wants Sidon to be proud of him and tell him “I love you” and “you're beautiful, Link.” A few tears slip down Link’s blushing cheeks as he grits his teeth. He tightens around Sidon, trying to match his lover’s brutal, jarring pace in and out his body. Sidon throws his head back and moans at Link’s efforts.

“Oh Link, yes! You're so tight around me ohhh…” Sidon breathes hard as his back bows, bringing them closer together again. The air puffing out his mouth plays with Link’s bangs. Sidon’s thrusts turn shaky, and his hand focuses all its attention on Link’s head. “You're such a good boy, Link. My good boy. Come for me, Link. I know you want to.”

Link’s head arches back, exposing his throat, as Sidon’s body becomes too much for him. Link throbs between his legs and clenches around Sidon in violent waves as he comes, somehow. Link can't manage a scream or a breath, just lies there with his mouth wide open. Sidon groans somewhere above him, but Link’s eyes are shut too tightly to see. Colors bloom behind Link’s lids, and his fingers go numb from curling too hard into his palms. All the tension Sidon had wound up inside him melts, rushes through his body, and tingles at the head of his cock, his rim where Sidon doesn't stop thrusting. Link sucks in a lungful of air through a gasp and finally screams once he's past the beginning of his orgasm. Sidon is still close and moans along to his shriek.

Sidon probably calls him all sorts of soft, loving things, but none of them make it to Link’s ears. He's deaf for a while, blind, too. He tunes in to Sidon sitting up and grabbing his other leg, hoisting it up until both knees are practically behind Link’s head. Sidon bends him like that and delivers ragged snaps of his hips into Link’s body. He pants and grunts above Link, whispering filthy things to him. Link just smiles, blissed out, and allows Sidon to use his body. He's wanted this all along, has always wanted Sidon to treat him a little harshly. Sidon loves him, Link knows that, but he wants this rough side to Sidon, too. He wants to give Sidon an outlet for that roughness. And Sidon takes it.

Sidon’s hips stutter against his ass before everything stills. Link continues to breathe in his cramped position, knees still up by his ears. Sidon’s breaths are unsteady as they blow over the tear tracks on Link’s cheeks. Lips nuzzle the wet streams away as Sidon kisses up to the corner of an eye and then the other. That done, Sidon guides Link’s legs back to the bed. Link barely gets a whimper out before Sidon’s soft lips are on his, pressing slow and careful kisses to his mouth. Link hums into them and does his best to follow the bobs of Sidon’s head. At the first brush of tongue across his lips, though, Link whines and drops his head back to the pillow. He wants Sidon’s kisses, but he's too tired to keep up.

Sidon’s chuckle puffs across his face before Sidon pecks one more kiss on him. Link’s stomach flips when Sidon holds him down while pulling out. Whimpering, Link flinches at the wet spot that blooms under his ass from Sidon’s come. They'll have to throw the pillow smashed under him away, for sure. It's damp with Link’s sweat, lube leaking out, and semen. Link’s lips twitch down as he hopes Sidon isn't mad about that. Sidon’s hands pet at his pink cheeks, though, and Link sets that worry aside.

“Little Link, can you open your eyes? I want to see you.”

Link whines but cracks his eyes open anyway. Just the barest sliver of blue finds Sidon’s face.

Sidon offers him a smile before asking, “I want to go get a wash cloth and wipe you off. Really, you need another shower, but that can wa—”

“No,” Link interrupts with his chin already shaking. “Don't leave. Please don't leave.”

Sidon perks up, surprised at Link’s demand. But his expression softens almost instantly, and he holds Link’s face between his hands.

“All right, all right. I won't leave. Please don't cry, Link, I'm sorry. I'm not going anywhere.”

Link sniffles and mumbles, “No.”

Sidon coos at him while gathering Link in his arms again. How Sidon has the strength to lift Link after all that, Link isn't sure. Sidon’s arms only shake a little when they curl under Link’s knees and back again. Sidon stumbles when his feet touch down on the floor, but his body remains firm. Link shuffles some more and rubs his face into Sidon’s shoulder as his teacher whisks them away again. This trip is shorter than the earlier one from the living room to the bedroom. Link recognizes the soap scent of the bathroom a few seconds before Sidon lowers him to sit on the closed lid of the toilet. It's a tight squeeze in this tiny bathroom, but Link sits still and quiet until Sidon reaches for him again.

The shower rains water down on the floor of the tub and fills the room with steam soon enough. Link’s heart flutters at Sidon’s tender hands pulling him up and coaxing him to stand. No one has ever loved him like Sidon. Sure, his family has taken care of him—but not with that sweet and deep kind of love he has with Sidon. Heart in his throat, Link leans heavily on Sidon as they stand in the shower. His knees tremble, but Sidon has both arms around Link to keep him close. Sighing with his heart about to burst with love, Link cranes his head up until his chin rests on Sidon’s chest.

“I love you,” he croaks. Sidon unwinds an arm to brush away wet locks of Link’s hair. “I love you so much, Sidon.”

“I know you do.” Sidon bends down to kiss his forehead. “And I love you as well. I've truly never been happier, Link. Your love does that to me, makes me know joy I've never felt before.” Sidon kisses his forehead a few more times before whispering against it, “Thank you, darling. Thank you for giving yourself to me, for everything.”

Link smiles under the drops of water raining down on them. Link finds the strength in him to loosely wrap his arms around Sidon’s waist. Next, Link relaxes the muscles in his neck and rubs his lips over Sidon’s chest. Sidon doesn't have much hair here, but Link doesn't care. Sidon could shave all his body hair, grow it out to look like a wild animal—it doesn't matter. Link just wants to be near him. That thought draws up a fear in Link that sours some of his happiness.

The three months of their summer holiday is on the horizon, maybe a month in the future. Link won't have the convenience and privacy of school to see Sidon. What if… What if he doesn't see Sidon all summer? Link clutches to Sidon’s back and presses them firmly together. No, he can't let that happen! Three months without seeing Sidon’s handsome face, feel his warm hands, or kiss his lips? Link whimpers where his face is smashed into Sidon’s chest and shakes his head at that terrible idea. He knows he can't see Sidon every day during the summer. That's not realistic. But three months with nothing? He doesn't even have a cellphone, so he can't call or text Sidon, either…

Sidon gets a hand on the back of Link’s head while Link panics. That touch calms him some and coaxes Link to tilt his chin up once more.

“Darling, what's wrong? You're shaking…”

“Summer holiday…” Link trails off and directs his eyes away from Sidon’s concerned gaze. “How will we see each other? I can't go that long without seeing you. I'll miss you too much.”

Sidon shushes him and holds his face while kneeling on the bath mat under their feet. It's the only thing that stops them from slipping to the tub floor. Sidon rains kisses down on his face just like the water spraying them. It's not enough to turn Link’s frown upside down, though, and Sidon stands with a sigh.

“My lovely boy, I would miss you, too. I don't… handle loneliness well. I would probably stay cooped up in this apartment for three months and let myself waste away while thinking about you. I don't want to do that.”

Link covers one of Sidon’s hands on his cheek while clutching at his shoulder with the other.

“What will we do?” Link bites his bottom lip to stop it from trembling. “This weekend worked out, but I don't know if my parents will let me stay with my friend, like… every weekend. But I need to see you, Sidon.”

Sidon nods and pets under Link’s eye, chasing water and maybe some tears away.

“I know, Link, I know. We’ll… We’ll figure something out. Using your friend as a cover is risky. Your parents could easily find out you're lying about staying with him. But for now, it's our best option. We should keep our visits to maybe every other weekend.”

Link’s ears tip down at that, but he knows Sidon is right.

“I don't have a cellphone. I can't even call you or text you,” Link whines.

“Mmm, it would be dangerous to have such unlimited access to you, darling.” Sidon says it with a purr in his voice, so Link knows he doesn't mean anything untoward. “To hear your voice and see your face whenever I want…”

Link paws at Sidon’s shoulder and wiggles on his weak ankles. He's still terribly exhausted from so much stimulation, but he's too excited to stay still.

“I would text you all the time. Send you pictures of me, so you wouldn't be lonely!”

“Pictures, hmm?” Sidon smirks at him. “Mmm, don't tease me like that, Link. I would love pretty pictures of your face. And other things…”

Link hadn't even thought about that. But now he is, and he tries to hide his blush in Sidon’s hands.

“I would,” Link admits softly. “I would… take pictures of whatever you want. I'd do it for you.”

Sidon sighs, full of love and longing, and pulls Link close to kiss him. He has to bend a bit at the waist to do it, but Link meets him halfway on his tiptoes. They separate without any heat between them, and Sidon rises back to his full height.

“Asking your parents for a cellphone isn't a terrible idea. And the worst they can say is no.”

Link hums and shivers as Sidon’s hands slide into his hair. Yes, the worst they’ll say is no, but Link hopes they won't. His grades are pretty steady… And he could always point out that calling them and talking to them whenever they want is an advantage. Zelda has a cellphone! He should have one, too! Not that that's a strong argument. Link grunts and huffs as Sidon turns him around to run a soapy cloth over his shoulders and back. Sidon chuckles in his pink ear while running gentle fingers over his cheeks, between them. Link's hands fly up to hold on to the wall as Sidon washes lube, sweat, and come off him. Link whimpers when Sidon’s fingers slip inside him. He's still too sensitive for that. He flinches away from Sidon’s body and tosses a weak, teary look over his shoulder. Sidon smiles while leaving Link’s body be. He holds Link’s hip in one hand while making sure to wash Link’s inner thighs. They're sticky from sex, too. Link could fall asleep like this, but Sidon soon turns the water off and helps Link step over the wall of the tub.

Humming a song, Sidon gently towels Link off until only his hair is damp. Sidon takes Link’s cheeks in his hands again and holds Link still while kissing him. Link offers no resistance, no movement in those kisses. His lips are slack under Sidon’s, but the kisses they share are tender, pleasant things. Sidon’s lips smile against his and stop their kisses, knowing Link is too exhausted to do anything. Sidon combs through Link’s damp hair while watching his blue eyes flutter, fighting sleep. A nap would do them both some good. Smile still on his face, Sidon leaves the towel hung over the bar in the shower and picks Link up again.

Link's head rolls around as Sidon carries him, and he watches as Sidon sets him down, away from the pillow they ruined. Sidon knocks it onto the floor before climbing in beside Link. Body sagging into the bed, Link turns toward Sidon’s chest and finds his favorite place to tuck himself—under Sidon’s chin. Link doesn't even have to ask Sidon to hold him. A huge smile stretches Link’s adorable face when Sidon curls an arm around him while the other supports his head. Link has his arm trapped under him, too. But the other he lifts up to smooth up and down Sidon’s chest.

Nose and lips grazing Sidon’s brown skin, Link whispers, “I love you,” like a prayer.

Sidon’s chest jumps against his lips as his teacher chuckles at him. Sidon’s arm around his side shifts, and then long fingers slip through his hair. Link firms up his lips to kiss Sidon’s chest instead of the petting he'd done. That draws another chuckle out of Sidon, and Link smiles into his kisses. Sidon’s happy laugh and how tightly Sidon holds him lets loose more and more love in Link’s heart. His body is too small for all of it, but it has nowhere to go except spill over and fill him up. Before Link winds himself up, he sighs against Sidon’s chest and cuddles as close as their skin allows.

He's not sure what will become of them. The summer looming like a demon might tear them apart. And then there’s Link graduation beyond that, like a final boss. Sidon might meet a pretty lady or some other man and leave him behind. Sidon is a wonderful man, so handsome and kind. Link doesn't stand a chance against anyone else, although he won't voice that insecurity to Sidon. Sidon would just refute it and promise that he wants Link and only Link. Link knows there's no one else for him. His young heart tells him so with confidence he rarely wields. But Sidon is here. They're here together. Link will cling to the time they've been given and hope for the best.

As Link drifts off, Sidon holds his head tightly like he'll slip away. Lips kiss his damp hair as Sidon murmurs back, barely above a whisper, “And I love you, Link. With all my heart.”


End file.
